Love on Deck
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: Follow Zack, Cody, Bailey, Maya and others on the adventure of a lifetime that they won't soon forget...
1. A Start for love

_**Love On Deck**_

*I do not own any of the material. All copyright goes to the proper owner and the creators of the show*

Chapter 1: An unexpected surprise

It was of course a new day at Seven Seas High. Zack and Cody were sitting in the patio chairs just basking in the wonderful sunlight. As Cody checked his watch he found out that it was only 9AM on a Saturday. They had the entire weekend just to do guy stuff. Bailey was off the ship visiting family, Marcus was staying at his aunts for the weekend, and Woody...well nobody ever paid attention to that kid in the first place.

"Isn't this great Cody? We haven't had this much time on our hands ever" Zack said as he eyed his brother who was skimming his textbooks. "Please don't tell me your studying.:

"Look unlike you, I'm worried for our finals in two weeks. So if you don't care then fine."

Zack just rolled his eyes at his brother. It was times like these that he often questioned why he was even related to his brother. As Cody eyed his brother through the textbook he wanted to desperately tell him the secret that London told him the other night. He just wanted to spill it right out. He could just picture his brothers reaction.

"Hey Zack what would you do if I told you that Maddie was going to be on the deck permantenlty?"

"Please say your joking" Zack quickly jumped out of his seat spilling his smoothie all over him and the patio chair he was relaxing on.

"Well if you don't believe me, then you better read this then."

Zack skimmed through the letter and was overjoyed that Maddie his "lover" was going to come back on the deck. Things could simply could not have gotten any better.

"Hey how long have you known about this little thing? It says she's coming tomorrow."

"I got the letter today dude. Relax." Cody laughed behind his shades.

"You know you could seriously be a pain in the butt sometimes."


	2. Boston Homecomming

_**I Do not own the Suite life on Deck. The Suite Life on Deck and it's stories belong to the original creators**_

Chapter 2: Boston Homecoming

It was truly one of those lousy Friday's when Cody was finally off from school. He was dozing off to sleep after a week of endless, tests, assignments, and not to mention work. Cody Martin was awoken by the sounds of seagulls in the distance. He sighed and was so excited to look forward to another great adventure out at sea. It had been 10 months since he and Bailey have been together. He sighed reminiscing back to the time in July when his dreams had come true. And all it took were concert tickets. He smiled happily. As Cody glared at his alarm clock it was 3: 00 PM on Friday. As Cody slowly opened the porthole to have a glimpse of the temperature he looked at his sleeping roommate Woody and just laughed. That kid would either be sleeping or eating. Cody had really become accustomed to his ways. He just awed at how their friendship had grown over the past year at sea. He checked his calendar and noticed that the ship was to dock in Boston. Maddie would be joining the crew as well and he looked forward to that. Zack bombarded into his room carrying a camera, and a bag of chips.

"What's all that?" He asked his brother curiously.

"Oh since mom is going to have us for three straight days , I thought that we could at least capture the good long weekend we have"

Zack had reminded him Mosby said that classes were cancelled on Monday and Tuesday due to half of the teachers on vacation or something along the lines like that. But that also meant a whole three days in their hometown. And Carrie was really looking forward to meeting Bailey as well.

As the twins stepped foot on the sky deck, the sun beamed on their skin. Cody immediately saw Bailey talking to London.

"Hey sweetie guess what? I convinced London to get me a suite at the hotel!!! Isn't that great?"

He hugged his girlfriend. He had a full weekend with her. He was so excited. Bailey looked into his eyes. And as usual was swept off her feet.

"Cody I'm super excited to meet your mother. She sounds nice after what you told me." Cody and Bailey chuckled at that comment.

"Don't worry she won't bite. I'm sure she will adore you to pieces. Take that as a promise."

A voice on the speakers announced that the ship was docking in Boston in the next 1hour. So Zack, and Cody were laying in the patio chairs just basking in the sun. They had no worries in the world. Except for their mother of course. Cody took out his phone and skimmed through the calendar application. As he noticed it was also their mothers birthday he almost jumped out of his chair.

"Oh my goodness Zack we totally forgot about mom's birthday present"

Don't worry I've got that covered" Zack retrieved a basket full of scented lotions, and shampoos out from behind his chair.

"Wow when did you get this? It looks expensive..."

"Nah I just pulled it out of London's trash." The boys chuckled at that thought.

As the hour drew upon them to deport London, the twins, and Bailey were all waving to Mr. Mosby. He was on board the ship taking care of the classroom situation. As they walked down the bridge, London tried to hail for a taxi but was eventually unsuccessful. In time, Zack managed to get a van that fit all of them and told the cab driver to take them straight to the Tipton Hotel. This was clearly three hours away from the docks. The friends sighed as they took in the fresh air that they had missed so much when they were on board the boat.

Zack had fallen asleep, Bailey was playing with her Pear Pod and London was constantly texting as they were stuck in traffic. The heat at the back of the van was clearly unbearable. Cody looked at his phone and realized it to be near 8:00 in the evening. Bailey cuddled close to Cody when London rudely placed her feet on Bailey's armrest.

"Hey sweetie. I just realized your birthday is tomorrow."

"We've been together for almost a year cupcake and you forgot about my birthday?" Cody teased and Bailey just playfully punched him in the arm.

"I did not forget. I just wanted to give you the best birthday gift that you will ever get."

Cody kissed Bailey's forehead and held her close. He was so excited for his mom to meet her. She was perfect. Every mother's dreams in his opinion. As he stared out the window all of his childhood places that he and Zack used to hang out at came into mind.

As soon as he saw the huge tree, he knew that the Tipton Hotel was just around the corner and he would finally get to see his mother. He woke Zack up and he was scared that someone had stolen his phone. But it was once again, in his back pocket as usual. Zack just rolled his eyes as the twins slowly made their way into the Tipton.

As soon as they were in there they had no idea how much it had changed since they had left about a year and a half ago for summer break. They were happy that they were finally home, and Cody couldn't wait to see his mom again. As Estavan walked up to greet the boys Cody laughed as Bailey got acquainted to Dudley. The man's chicken. Zack and Cody looked around the hotel in awe as London told them that her daddy wanted to do some changes. It was just amazing how much The Tipton Hotel changed.

As the boys finally made it upstairs to their suite, Bailey and Cody bid goodnight promising to meet in the morning for breakfast. Zack slowly opened the door and the twins were once again glad to be in familiar surroundings.

"I can't believe this room got changed a lot." Cody stated as he looked at the new applicances.

"Cody look!!! Mom put a TV in our room."

Cody immediately ran into the room just to make sure his brother wan't making up one of his amazing lies. But sure enough, there was one large TV sitting on their wall. And there was a gaming system there as well. Son enough they heard the door unlock.

Carrie walked in surprised to see her boys home. Of course, she knew classes were cancelled but what she didn't know was that her boys were docked in Boston.

"I'm so glad to see my babies again!" Carrie gave each of her two boys a big hug.

"MOM!!!" Both of them complained. No matter how old they had gotten, their mom always referred to them as babies. I guess they had to get used to it. Zack and Cody knew that they were home. And boy were they glad.


	3. Birthday and Acceptance

_**I don not own the Suite Life on Deck**_

_**Trust me if I did, i would not break up Cailey in the finale**___

Love on Deck Chapter 3

Birthday Acceptance

As the alarm blared off in the twins bedroom Zack picked off his shoe and threw it at the alarm clock. He really needed to keep that clock from going off so early on the weekends. As he realized that it was his birthday he scanned the room looking to see if Cody was awake. He smiled when he noticed his twin asleep. He had grown too attached to his twin. Sure they bickered a lot, but of course that was normal. The truth was, Cody was Zack's main man. And they did everything together. As Zack crossed the room he quickly yanked the blanket off Cody's bed and Cody fell to the floor with a thud.

"What was that for?" Cody asked annoyed.

"Well it's our birthday. So..."

"Let me guess. You yanked my sheets in a symbol of a fresh start?"

"You know me too well" Zack said as he went to go hug his baby brother.

"The twin telepathy thing remember?" Cody did the actions and the twins just laughed.

"Oh I forgot to give you this on the boat. Dude." Zack handed Cody a white envelope and Cody immediately tore it open when he found out it was from Stanford.

"Oh my god i got in...I got in..." Cody immediately hugged his brother tightly. Zack couldn't help but hide the pain in his eyes.

"Is something the matter Zack?" Cody asked looking up at his twin.

"It's just that you got accepted at Stanford. I might go to Harvard here. We won't be able to see each other often." Zack said sadly.

"Dude we all knew that this day was coming. We have to face the fact that even though we are twins, we will have to be apart." Cody said as he remembered their little talk at Math Camp when they were in the seventh grade. "I'm scared too Zack. But I'm chasing my dreams. I've wanted to become a doctor for so long. This is my chance. And I'm not giving up." Cody said determined. Zack only nodded.

"Your right I guess. But I'm going to miss torturing me daily." Zack said sadly.

"At least you'll have a room to yourself." Cody said jokingly. Zack punched his arm playfully.

"Not only am I going to miss torturing you daily. I'm going to miss you a whole lot." Cody sat on his bed surprised.

"Your going to miss me?" Cody asked surprised.

"Why not?" Zack said getting off the floor and joining his brother. "I'm not going to be there for you. I won't get to be a big brother anymore."

"Lets face it Zack." Cody said hugging his brother. "We're eighteen today. We're starting to grow apart from each other. We don't need each other as much as we needed each other before."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Pretty soon we're all going to have our jobs and then what? We forget about each other? "

"I thought you knew me better than that." Cody said teasingly.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"I could never forget you don't you know that? Sure we go our separate ways after seven seas high, but I won't forget you. Your my other half. I mean without you I'm not Cody. And let's face it without me, you can't be Zack either."

"Your right. You forgetting something is like saying Woody is going to stop blowing his butt fumes which is highly impossible." Cody shuddered at the thought.

"Come on let's go get breakfast."

As the boys stepped out of their room they were surrounded by almost every single Tipton employee there. Except for the blonde one that Zack kept looking for.

"Happy birthday boys." Carrie said as she squeezed the both of them with all of her life.

"Mom we're not 12 anymore. We're practically 18." Cody said.

"Happy birthday Cody!" Bailey said as she placed a birthday kiss on his mouth. Carrie sighed. One of her boys had someone that loved them. But she was wondering about the other one if he was ever going to get a girl that would love him until the end of time.

"Now that's a way to start a birthday." Cody said which made everybody laugh. Cody and Bailey were madly in love. No one could doubt that. As they cut the cake, and exchanged presents Cody and Bailey decided to go look for a decent restaurant. Zack went down to the lobby to look for the person he had been longing to see since the night before.

Zack Martin quickly began scanning the hotel for what seemed like hours. He really needed to find her. Finally he found her. He had been dying to see her face ever since he got back from the boat.

"Maddie!" Zack said as he ran toward her.

"Zack your back!" Maddie hugged him and was surprised when Zack swept her off her feet and started twirling her around. "Happy Birthday you big person! Wow Zack. Who knew you could be so strong?" Maddie said teasingly.

"Oh please. I bet you've been longing for me to do that. Anyways enough about me. How have you been?"

"Well I am going to be boarding the S.S. Tipton in two weeks. I get to hang out with my old friends and make new ones too." Maddie said excitedly.

"That's great. I'm so glad your coming to join us." Zack said happily.

"So tell me. How's life at sea school."

"The usual. Normal work, normal dozing off in class." Maddie just laughed at Zack's description. It was so typical of him.

The two friends continued to talk about how their lives were going and what was new. Maddie had just graduated from College and thought The S.S. Tipton was a good place for a new start. She couldn't wait until she got on board. The week she had been on the boat, it had been the most amazing experience of her life. Not to mention she was saved from marrying a child prince. She was glad that Zack had saved the day. Speaking of Zack she couldn't help but admire the mature adult he was now. Long gone the immature 12 year old boy she used to date. Maddie was glad to find out that Cody and Bailey had gotten together. She was happy for the two of them. They were quite alike in more ways than one.

Zack was glad that he was able to talk to Maddie again. He had really missed her when he went out to the sea school. Now that she was finally going to be joining them on the boat, he couldn't help but wonder how much fun the group was going to have while they traveled the many places of the world, got to see the many tourist attractions, and he was looking forward to spending time with Maddie as well. He had missed her while he was away. And when she was on the boat, Zack was going to make sure he would catch up with her. Three years away, seemed like forever to him. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be graduating in a year or so. He was happy that he had made it this far. But he was worried. He was worried of many things. Like where did he and Maddie stand? What if college was determined to get in the way of him and Cody? What if he never got to see Cody anymore? Zack immediately shook all of the bad thoughts out of his head. Of course it was natural to be afraid, but it also meant that he was starting to have doubts if college was right for him, Zack pondered on his future for quite sometime.

"Hey Zack why don't you and me go out to dinner here at the Tipton my treat." Maddie said. Zack immediately snapped out of it. Did Maddie just ask him to go out to dinner with her. Or was it just his imagination.

"I would love to." Zack said happily as he took Maddie's hand in his and the couple continued off towards the dining room. He knew this was one birthday dinner he wouldn't forget.

BACK IN THE SUITE

Carey and Bailey were currently discussing how Cody had won her over with the Hannah Montana tickets. That was a story he would never get tired of hearing.

"Oh honey that was so sweet of you to go through all of that trouble." His mom said. She was obviously liking this Bailey.

"No problem. I was going to admit how I felt sooner or later." Cody said as Bailey kissed him on the cheek sweetly.

The group chatted for what seemed like hours. Carrie had to leave to do her show which Bailey promised she would go check out when she was done. Carrie said that Cody could sleep in Bailey's room that night. Since he was a trustworthy kind of guy, and they weren't going to do anything stupid. As his mom left Bailey had this big smile on her face.

"What's with the big smile Bailey?" Cody said laughing.

"Oh Cody. Your mom's a total sweetie. She really must be lucky to have you as a kid. I feel sorry for her about the Zack part." Cody laughed.

"Well she did say that I was her favourite twin." Cody said teasingly.

"So Cody. Why don't we check out my suite. I think It's right across from yours." Bailey said. As the duo walked out the door.

As soon as they opened the door, they were greeted with a bigger suite, which had two bathrooms, a huge kitchen, and a TV set, Bailey was standing in the doorway with her mouth open, while Cody looked like he was about ready to faint.

"Why didn't me and Zack know about this room?" Cody asked aloud.

"Wow this is amazing1!" Bailey said as she threw her bags on the floor and threw herself onto the couch.

"You must be so grateful to have London as your roommate now huh?"

"Yeah you can say that again. The funny thing is, this is the only nice thing that she's ever done for me." Bailey said as she motioned for Cody to sit beside her.

"You know, this suite is a lot like ours. Except it's obviously bigger, has a flat-screen TV, state of the art kitchen utensils...oh who am I kidding this place rocks!" Cody said running around the suite like a child at a fair. Bailey loved that about him. He could be the smart, sensitive twin, but he was funny when he had his moments.

As the two of them settled down to dinner, Bailey couldn't help but admire the food that Cody had made. She had never tasted anything better in her life. It was like fireworks exploding in her mouth. She could really get used to it.

As Cody watched his little hay bail eat away at the meal he had made them, he couldn't help but fall in love with her eyes again. It was the one thing that kept him glued. He was hooked to her. As he recalled the six-month plan he was happy that things had ended in his favour. As Cody remembered his past girlfriends, none of them could measure up to Bailey Pickett. She was perfect in his book. She had the smarts, she had the looks, she was incredibly funny, and the laugh of hers just made him fall to the ground. She was his dream girl. Of course he was only seventeen going on eighteen pretty soon, he couldn't help but imagine life if Bailey was his wife. They had the same aspirations for the future, wanted the same amount of kids, it was like the heavens were giving them a sign of some sort. Cody couldn't help but wonder if Bailey really was the one that he was destined to be with.

"Hey Cody. Did you get that essay done on King Tut?" Bailey asked as she was sitting on the couch frantically typing away at the essay.

'You bet I did. I finished it today." Something fell out of Bailey's purse.

"Oh here let me get that for you." Cody said. He couldn't help but notice that the letter was from Stanford University.

"Bailey sweetie," Cody said as he sat beside her.

"Oh you found the Stanford letter..." Bailey gasped and soon covered her mouth. "Cody. I didn't want you to find out this way. Wait why are you giggling?" Cody was lying back on the couch laughing.

"Bails. I want you to get in." Cody said.

"Why?" Bailey asked while trying to read the results through the thick white envelope

"Because I got accepted there yesterday." Cody said.

Once he said that, Bailey immediately took a knife from the kitchen and took the thick piece of paper out. Bailey's hands were shaking. If she got in, that meant that meant she could be closer with Cody. She wanted nothing more than to hit the open road and be able to go on this amazing adventure with him.

"I got in. Yes I got in!" Bailey said jumping up and down. Cody immediately planted a congratulatory kiss on her. It swept Bailey off her feet, and left Cody longing for more.

"I'm so happy for you. I just wish Zack could get in." Cody said a little disappointed.

"What's wrong Cody? I thought you always wanted to go to Stanford." Cody looked up to Bailey.

"I have. It's just that. Me and Zack have never been separated for such a long period of time. With me and you in California and him back here in Boston, I can't help but think about the talk we had this morning."

"What talk? Oh the talk that took you almost one hour in there since we all knew you were up."

"How'd you know/" Cody asked questioningly.

"We heard you fall off the bed." Bailey said giggling. "Now tell me about this talk." Cody proceeded to tell Bailey all about his talk with his big brother. Now that he thought about it, there was no doubt that Zack had told the truth.

"I guess it's natural for you to feel scared. I mean if I were in your sues I would be scared too. But things happen, and you have to move away from each other in order to chase your dreams. This is what you want right?" Bailey asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Of course." Cody said.

"Then go. Take the risk. Do whatever it takes for you to be happy." Bailey said.

"You always know what to say don't you? I just love that about you." Cody said as he snuggled with Bailey near the fire. Since it was mid-November and the heater broke down, they had no choice but to use the fireplace. Cody actually found it kind of romantic. He couldn't help but smile. He loved to cuddle with Bailey even if it wasn't even cold outside. That's how he wanted the rest of his life to look like.

THE TIPTON HOTEL RESTAURANT

Maddie had surprised Zack with a huge Triple Decker cheese cake with chocolate chips inside for his desert. It used to be his favourite back when he was a kid. Maddie loved the look on his face once he saw his favourite desert. Maddie had missed him while he was gone. She was looking so forward to catching up with him.

"Maddie this is seriously one of the best birthdays on the planet thank you." Zack said while kissing her on the cheek.

"You deserve it. Now are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Just let me get the bi..."

"Zack it's your birthday. I should pay." Zack just gave up when Maddie gave him that cute pouty-face thing that made him go weak. Man Maddie knew him too well.

"Let's go then." Maddie said as she and Zack walked out of the restaurant hand in hand towards the exit.

A man with a hoodie emerged from behind the tree. He had gloves and a camera. He had secretly taken pictures of Maddie and Zack during dinner.

"Boss you are not going to believe this." The man began.

"I think your girl has officially moved on with some other man."

"What?" Boss said. He was sitting in a dark room with a huge revolving chair and a computer. He was wearing a hat. "Who is this feller?"

"His name is Zack Martin Boss." The man stated, "Should I kill him?"

"No Bradley. It's to early. We wait. But in the meantime continue to spy on them"

"Yes boss. Thank you." The man followed them into the hotel.

"Whoever this Zack Martin person is. He must die! He stole my Madeline away from me! He is going to pay! Maddie is mine and she always will be mine!" Boss said as he threw a bottle of whiskey against the wall. "Zack Martin once I'm done with you. I swear you are going to rot in hell."

SUITE 2300

Zack walked in to find his mom fast asleep. As he walked into his bedroom he found his twin sprawled on his bed playing a video game.

"How was your night dude?" Cody asked not taking his eyes off the game.

"It went great. How was yours with Bailey?" Zack asked.

"Pretty good. She got accepted into Stanford too." Cody said happily.

"I'm glad for the two of you." Zack said.

"Oh this came in the mail today." Cody tossed his brother a white envelope from Stanford. Zack wondered what it was. He opened it and was shocked. He dropped the envelope.

"Zack, what's wrong?" Cody asked looking at his twin.

"I'm not going to be separated from you after all!" Zack said waving the papers in his little brothers face. Cody jumped off the bed and snatched the papers.

"Dear Zack Martin. We heard about your amazing football skills and are willing to offer you a scholarship to study here at Stanford University. We understand your twin is also joining us this September along with his girlfriend Bailey Pickett. Due to the money situation mentioned by Mr. Marion Mosby, we are willing to provide you with a three storey loft. Please get back to us in the next 48 hours with your response." Cody said. It was a birthday wish come true. He and his two best friends were off to college together. He couldn't wait to see what was in store for the trio. "Zack I'm so proud of you."

"I am too. Now get that phone and call them back." Cody immediately dialled the number.

"Hello yes this is Cody Martin... Yes this is about the offer... Yes we will accept...Thank you so much... Bye-bye...No I do not have Advil to give you!" Cody hung up the phone

"Oh perfect timing here." Zack said as he passed his brother what looked like a box.

"What on earth? Zack this is amazing!" Inside the box was a bracelet with the caption _**Brothers Forever **_on it.

"Yeah. I thought that if we were on different states if we had this, we would be closer to one another." Cody hugged his brother.

"Thank you Zack I love it." Cody said. "Now it's my turn. Now please don't squeeze the living daylights out of me." Cody flashed his brother two tickets to see Marianis Trench. It was their favourite band.

"Cody how did you get these?" Zack said while hugging his brother.

"Well London had two tickets she didn't need so she gave them to me."

"What is up with her being so nice?"

"I have no idea Zack. No Idea."

"And they're box seats too. Cody you are a good brother after all." Zack said patting his brother on the back.

"I do what I can."

Unknown to them. Brad began taking pictures of the twins from the balcony. Boy was the boss going to love this. Brad smiled as he jumped off the balcony. Probably not the best idea. He landed on a car and the sirens went off.

"What on earth was that?" Cody asked jumping off Zack's bed causing him to throw Zack to the floor in the process.

"Dude!" Zack said quite annoyed.

"Sorry. Here let me help you up." Cody said as the twins rushed to the window.

"Looks like someone fell on top of a car or something." Cody said while trying to see farther.

"Some dude with a mask." Zack said as he took out his binoculars.

"You still have those?" Cody asked a little surprised that Zack had kept them.

"Yeah. I use it to spy on hotel guests." Same typical Zack Cody thought.

As the boys continued to observe the scene they didn't know that midnight had come and they were still up.

"We better get to bed. Mom's going to kill us if she finds us awake." Cody said from under the covers.

"Yeah your probably right. Goodnight Cody."

"Goodnight Zack."

Soon enough the boys were asleep.

ABANDONED FACTORY SEATLE WASHINGTON

Boss we looking at the pictures e-mailed to him by Brad. He was impressed. Identical twins. Now he needed to figure out which one he was really after. The one on the left or the one on the right? He immediately circled the one on the right with a red permanent marker and threw the other twin out of the picture.

T.B.C.

_**I left you guys with a cliffhanger. Oh I know exactly where this is going now. LOL **____** Now what do you guys think of my story? Am I good enough to become a writer huh? Tell me what you think. Reviews make me so happy. **_


	4. Drastic Changes

_**I do not own The Suite life on Deck: All Characters belong to Disney except for Brad and The Boss. More to come eventually ;)**_

Chapter 4: Drastic Changes

_**A/N: This is my version of Breakup in Paris. But of course I was happy with the episode. It was good and all, But not so thrilled about the breakup part. **_

As they were standing outside the Boston port Zack and Cody were hugging their mother goodbye.

"Promise to e-mail me daily?" Carrie asked the boys.

"Well try." The twins replied at the same time.

"Good luck. And again I am so proud that you both are going to college together.' Carrie said as she kissed each of her boys goodbye. She left in the car and Zack once again burst into tears. Cody just laughed and hugged his brother. It wasn't always that he got to be the stronger one.

"Do you think we'll see her again?" Zack asked as the snow continued to cover the group of five friends.

"Zack dude she's our mother. Of course we'll see her again. Now lets get inside. It's freezing out here."

The S.S. Tipton pulled away thirty minutes later. As they sailed the open...well frozen seas once again they couldn't help but be disappointed. Mr. Mosby announced that they wouldn't be able to make it back home for the holidays. But, the students sadness turned to joy when they announced they were going to the Bahamas and staying at The Atlantis. Zack and Cody couldn't have been more thrilled. They wanted to go on that long water slide forever. Everyone did practically. As it was only November 14th, everyone was still looking forward to three weeks on the glorious islands, just basking in the sun. It was the perfect way to wrap up the year, and spend Christmas with friends. Woody and Addison were apparently getting off the week before Christmas so there was an empty cabin for Cody. And Marcus was not expected back until January. Even though he did have a tour going on, his work was still sent to him. Things have changed in three days.

ONE MONTH LATER

**December 1****st****, 2010, Paris France**

"Hey dude. Guess what?" Zack said barging into Cody's room.

'What's up Zack?" Zack was smiling and holding a piece of paper.

"I got a perfect on that paper on King Tut!" Cody almost fell out of his chair in shock.

"You getting a perfect...On a paper...Wait a minute did you steal one of mine. Wait I didn't write a paper on King Tut ever. I'm so proud of you due. You finally can do your own homework." Zack just laughed.

"Oh your still doing my homework. But not too frequently." Zack said smirking. Cody just sighed.

"Well your going to have to work for it if you want to keep up your grades." Cody said. He looked back at his calendar. It was November. It was going to be his and Bailey's one year anniversary soon (A/N: I know. They got together in July. But this fits in with my story o.k.?) and he still hadn't picked out the perfect present. "Due i need to go." Zack looked at his brother surprised.

"Where?" Zack said catching up with his twin.

"It's me and Bailey's anniversary. I need to get her something she will remember forever. And by the way isn't Maddie's birthday the same day as me and Bailey's anniversary? " This time Zack almost fell over the railing. Cody had to hold onto his twin to prevent it from happening.

"Dude I almost forgot!" Zack said panicking. He took out all of his money and found out he had $100.

"Buddy where did you get all of that money?" Cody asked stunned.

"From your safe." Zack said. Cody just rolled his eyes. It was his and Zack's safe anyways.

"Trust me. You don't have to worry about what she'll think of her present."Cody and Zack were on the plaza Deck shopping.

"Are you sure?" Zack said. He had gotten Maddie a necklace with a big "M" on it.

"It's from you she'll love that you even remembered her birthday." Cody said teasing.

"Ha-ha very funny." Zack said as he continued to stuff the necklace into the bag. 'What did you get your gal?"

"This." Cody took out a beautiful ring with "Cailey" written on the side.

"Dude are you proposing?" Zack said as he admired the ring. He had to admit it was beautiful.

"No. It's a solidarity ring. It's a promise ring that I will love her until the end of time and will probably go to the ends of the earth just to make her happy." Cody said remembering the exact words he told his Bailey once after that failed marriage assignment.

"I wish Maddie could feel the same way about me." Zack said as he placed the bags down on a table.

"Don't worry dude. She'll give in. I promise you that." Cody said. Zack smiled up at his brother.

"You know, you may be a dork most of the time, but I have to admit you know how to make people feel better. One of the things that makes me glad that I'm your brother." Zack said wrapping his arms around Cody's shoulders.

The weeks finally passed. It was now the second week of December . And Cody was anxious for this day. It was his and Bailey's one year anniversary. He made sure that everything was planned in Paris. That no one got access to the top of the Eifel tower, and that the accordion player was on time. He wanted this day to be a day that they would never forget. Cody had made sure he got the dozen roses delivered to his room first.

_Dear Bailey, _

_Be sure to be at the top of the Eifel Tower tonight at 7:00 for the most romantic evening of your life. _

_With all my love, _

_Cody_

Satisfied with what the card said. He sealed it with a kiss and slowly walked over to Bailey and London's cabin. He placed them in front of the door and knocked. He quickly ran out of sight knocking over a bellhop in the process.

"Sorry." Cody whispered from behind a plant.

"Bailey would you get that!" London said from her bed. Bailey came out of the bathroom in jeans and a blue t-shirt.

'Why can't you get it? You're just sitting there petting Ivana?" London just fell asleep.

"What the?" Bailey said as she opened the door. She looked down and noticed the dozen roses in front of the door. "Oh Cody you are just too sweet." Bailey said as she finished reading the card. Bailey looked at her watch and noticed it was 5; 00 Bailey immediately ran back into the bathroom and showered.

Cody looked at his watch and was horrified to find out that it was already 5:10. Cody raced back to his cabin. He showered, shaved and then dressed into a tuxedo. He looked back at his cabin.

"Bailey Pickett, be prepared to be blown away." Cody said as he closed the door.

"Hey Cody. You look good." Zack said acknowledging his brother.

"So where are you taking Maddie tonight?"

"To this fancy restaurant. Then after, I'm taking Maddie on a plane ride where over a patch of grass there are words that are going to say _I love you sweet thang. _"

"Geez how could you afford all that?" Cody said surprised.

"London set it up. Now good luck on your anniversary. I'm sure your going to sweep her off her feet." Zack said patting his back and departing. Cody sighed and realized it was 6:00. He hurriedly made his way out of the ship and into the cold Paris city. The Eifel Tower stood in the distance. Luckily, they weren't that far from the tower so it was only a five minute walk.

Bailey on the other hand was getting pampered by London and Maddie.

"Bailey hold still.' London said trying to get the comb out of the farm girls hair.

"London your pulling too hard!" Bailey said holding her scalp in ultimate pain. The end of the brush broke and Bailey gasped.

"Please tell me you didn't break the comb."

"Sorry." London and Maddie said. But soon enough the comb fell out of Bailey's hair.

"Now that that's over." Bailey said as she looked at the time. "Oh my gosh. 6:30." Bailey said as she grabbed her shoes and quickly took one last look in the mirror.

"You look great now go." Maddie said as she also left the room. London just sat on her bed happy that she had helped the twins out on their dates. She wanted the best for her friends. After all, she wasn't always a bad person. She smiled.

'Yeah me!" London said as she clapped her hands together.

The Eifel Tower was still filled with people on the observation deck. Once Cody identified himself as Cody Martin security kicked everyone out. Cody looked at the menu. All of the food he had made the day before in the kitchen (with Mosby's permission of course) was there. Cody sighed. It was 6:59. One minute until the date would begin. As the clock stricked seven, Bailey hurriedly made her way through the elevator. Cody was once again lost in her presence. She was wearing a white dress that eventually went with her shoes. She looked beautiful. And yet again, when didn't she look beautiful?

"Wow...You look amazing Bailey." Cody said as he pulled the chair out for her to sit.

"Why thank you. You don't look pretty bad yourself." Bailey said as she kissed Cody sweetly on the lips. Once again Neither of them wanted to stop. After about a minute or so, they broke apart. "Happy anniversary Cody." Bailey said as she placed a hand on top of his.

"Happy anniversary Bailey." Bailey giggled. Cody always loved that laugh. Even though it annoyed everyone else.

"Now lets get this night started." Cody said as the couple began eating. They laughed, talked and basically fell in love over again during the course of their meal. When the meal was done they were overlooking the city of Paris near the observation deck.

"Cody isn't Paris the most romantic place ever?' Bailey said as she looked over Paris admiring her beauty.

"It sure is." Cody said as they danced for what seemed like hours. Finally it was time to give each other the gifts.

Oh let me go first." Bailey said as she slowly pulled out a painting done of her and Cody.

"Bailey I love it thank you." Cody said hugging her.

"Now it's my turn." Cody took out the black box from his pocket.

"Cody I don't know what to say. I love it. I love you." Bailey said as she hugged him tightly.

"I wouldn't thank me just yet..."

"Cody what else could you have done to make this the best anniversary ever?"

"Look up." All of a sudden a spectacle of fireworks went off and Bailey was amazed. A heart shaped firework was shown with their initials inside the heart. As the heart grew bigger it exploded into even more hearts.

"Cody I can't thank you enough for doing this." Bailey said as they walked to the ship.

"Yes you can." Cody said as he leaned in. Bailey met him halfway and their two lips met and they were once again blown away into heaven."I love you Bailey."

"Cody I don't know what to say..." Bailey said stunned.

"You can say it..." Cody said teasingly.

"I love you too Cody. I love you too." Bailey said as they kissed under the moonlight once again.

ZACK AND MADDIE'S DATE

Maddie and Zack had been eating their meal just talking and laughing and basically enjoying each others company. Zack was happy the way things were going.

"Zack this is seriously the best birthday ever." Maddie said while she got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's not over yet..." Zack said. They walked out onto the roof of the restaurant and found the Tipton Helicopter waiting. Just like Zack had planned.

"Zack what is this?" Maddie said excitedly.

"Oh I'm taking you on an overhead tour of Paris." Zack said happily. Maddie smiled and awaited the helicopter to take off.

As they took off Maddie enjoyed all of the sights of Paris from a bird's eye view. She had always wanted to go to Paris herself. Since, she was always busy when London went. She enjoyed spending time with Zack. Her feelings of love were suddenly coming to her. _Maddie Fitzpatrick, are you seriously telling me that you are in love with Zachery Martin? _ Maddie smiled as she looked over to Zack who was looking out the window himself.

"Maddie look out the window." Maddie did as she was told and was amazed by the sight. There it was. In big letters. I LOVE YOU SWEET THANG. Maddie felt tears coming from her eyes. Never in all of the guys she dated have gone the extra mile and actually confessed to liking her this way.

"Maddie I loved you ever since we moved into the Tipton. I know you never thought of it when we were 12 but for chrissake Maddie I'm 18 now. I need to know where we stand. If you say you don't like me, I'll move on. I promise I just need to know this answer to this question. Do you love me Maddie?"

"Does this answer your question Zack?" Maddie kissed him passionately. Zack was the happiest man on earth at the moment. Even happier than his brother who saw getting kissed by Bailey twice when they were flying overhead. "Zack, I know I've been such an idiot not to tell you how I felt. It's just, I never wanted to destroy our friendship. And besides you were young then. But now that you're mature enough to go out with. And I can honestly say that I loved you ever since you saved me at that disaster wedding."

"You like me this whole time? Maddie why didn't you say anything? I could have been going out with you this whole time." Maddie just kissed Zack again. "All is forgiven." Zack said as he watched the sunset and stars shine brightly. Tonight was seriously the best night of Zack Martin's life.

CODYS ROOM

Bailey lay in Cody's arms. She couldn't believe that she and Cody had been going out for one year. But it seriously was one year of her life she would never regret.

"Man it's ten minutes to curfew." Bailey said getting up. She kissed Cody goodbye and went back to her rom.

"Dude this night is seriously the best night of my life!" Zack said as he crashed on the bed next to Cody's. Mosby made the boys share a room since Woody wanted to room with Marcus upon his return.

"I know what you mean. I just had the most amazing anniversary anyone could have ever asked for!" Cody said. "I wish it didn't have to end."

"I just got the girl of my dreams to fall in love with me." Zack said happily as he stared at the ceiling.

"You did it?" Cody said surprised looking at his brother in shock.

"You bet I did." Zack said excitedly.

"Congratulations." Cody said while patting his brothers shoulder.

"Can you seriously believe our luck Zackster? We got both girls we are crazy about, we're living life on a boat, we have a future ahead of us, and we're practically living the dream we had when we were six." The dream of course was to live the best life possible even without a dad.

"You can say that again buddy. I'm so happy." Zack said as sleep started to take over.

THE S.S. TIPTON LOBBY

Mr. Mosby was sitting on his desk signing people in Paris. It was 10:00 at night, and people were yet still coming and going. A strange man with a hoodie came into the lobby and approached the desk.

"How may I help you sir."

"Yes I am checked in by the name of James Crawford." The Boss took off his hoodie to reveal his face. He knew exactly what Zack's plan was to get Maddie to fall for him in Paris. He was the pilot of the helicopter, and it took every single nerve of his to stop himself from crashing the whirly-bird. He wanted to kill Zack Martin so bad, He took his precious Maddie away from him. Something he won't be able to replace.

"Here you go and enjoy your stay."

The boss took out a picture of the twin that he circled from the picture.

"Do you happen to know this boy sir?"

"Yes. He works on the ship and is a student here. His name is..." Mr Mosby looked up and noticed that James was gone. "His name is Cody Martin.' Mr. Mosby finished his sentence.

**ONE DAY LATER**

Maddie was busy fixing everything up in the restaurant. James approached her.

"Why hello there." James said. He had a completely different look that way Maddie would never know it was him.

"Oh hello. How may I help you?" Maddie said as she smiled up at James.

"I am actually working with you here at the restaurant." James said with a broad smile.

"Oh how nice. I don't believe we've met. My name is Madeline Fitzpatrick." Maddie said with a nice smile.

"Hello nice to meet you. James Crawford." James said extending his hand. Maddie willingly accepted it.

"You know James, I think me and you are going to make such good friends." Maddie said with a smile.

"Are you new to this ship?" James said as he cleared the table behind her.

"Yeah. I moved in here about a month ago." Maddie said with a smile.

"I moved in yesterday. Your actually my neighbour. My cabin is right across from yours." James said. Of course, Bradley had made all of those arrangements for him.

"Oh that's sweet." Maddie looked him in the eyes. "You know you look a lot like my ex-boyfriend Damien."

"Oh that's not me." James/Damien said nervously.

"Well I hope I never see that son of a bitch ever again." James had to ball his hands into fists to prevent himself from slapping Maddie on the spot.

"What's wrong with Damien?" James asked as they both sat down on a table.

"Well he abused me. And let's just say, he wasn't the boyfriend that you would want."

"What would make you say that?" James said comfortingly.

"He would abuse me nightly. I would come home from work then he would...he would slap me for being out too late. He would tell me that I was a worthless piece of trash. He would rape me when i was trying to sleep. He was a horrible, horrible man. I hope the police catch that psychopath and throw him into a mental institution where he truly belongs." Maddie said on the verge of tears.

"Oh I'm so sorry." James said. Damien felt horrible for putting his precious Maddie into that much pain. The thing is, he was insecure. He slapped Maddie because he assumed that she was seeing other men. He raped her because he wanted her to love him, and him only. And he would do anything to make it happen.

"Thanks. It feels good to tell someone how I feel." Maddie said.

"And I'm glad you chose me." James said.

"Thanks a lot James." Maddie said getting up to resume her work.

"Anytime kid. Anytime." James said leaving to go to the back of the kitchen.

The weeks were getting even closer to Christmas. And the students at Seven Seas High were finally getting their mid-terms. They were desperate to know the results. Not only were they going to their college record, they were also trying to graduate here. Plus Ms. Tutwiler announced The Specialized Students Program. The program was 10 students only from Seven Seas High got to have special privileges any student could die for. No curfew, they could dock in places while school was in session, they could room with the girls. Zack and Cody immediately liked the idea. The catch, they needed to maintain an 80% average the entire year. The first advantage was for their little trip to the Bahamas. Only three students were allowed to stay at this amazing resort on the Island for an extended three nights, the ship would come to that island to pick them up. Everyone was excited. Finally the day had come. Miss. Tutwiler was about to announce the three students with that special privilege.

"Congratulations to Zack, Cody and Bailey." Miss Tutwiler looked into the envelope and found one extra ticket. "Now with one extra ticket left who would you like to take to the island Zack?"

"Maddie!" Zack immediately responded.

Zack was in complete shock when he found out that he and Cody were tied for the top students at Seven Seas High. Maybe getting together with Maddie did have his perks. Cody thought. He knew that they were going to have the best Christmas ever. They couldn't wait until they docked there.

"Don't worry Cody. One more week and we are going to have the best Christmas vacation ever." Zack said.

"I know we will." Cody sighed as he began to look out his porthole.

Things were looking up for everyone going to sea school. Finals were in February, everyone's grades were improving, things were finally taking a turn for the good. Little did these friends know, that the new year was going to bring in a really nasty turn for the worst.


	5. Christmas from the heart part 1

_**I do not own The Suite life on Deck. I only own the story and Brandon and Damien/James**_

_**This Chapter Should put you into the Christmas Spirit. **_

Love On Deck Chapter 5: Christmas from the Heart Part 1

**December 22, 2010: Atlantis Resort Bahamas 9:30 PM **

As the group of students immediately exited the bus after a five hour drive from the port, they dropped their bags and were amazed at the beauty of the Atlantis resort. The huge resort was filled with many things that could keep the people busy day in and day out. A fireworks spectacular was taking place, music was blaring, and people were dancing their souls away on the sandy beach. It was like heaven to everyone who was standing in front of the driveway. They were ripped out of the heaven when a car blared a horn, and all of them were splashed with mud.

"Ewe! Mud!" London complained as she walked off towards the resort.

"Lesson learned, never stand in the parking lot when you first look at the resort." Miss Tutwiler said chasing after London before she caused even more trouble than necessary. Everyone followed suit besides Cody, Bailey, Maddie and Zack.

"Wow I can't believe we're spending Christmas in the Bahamas." Cody said as Bailey leaned into his chest.

"Isn't it a miracle. Our first Christmas away from home and we get to spend it here." Zack said. But after a few seconds, Zack, Cody, and Maddie began to break down crying.

"Guys come on. We should be happy." Bailey said hugging all of her friends.

"Sorry sweetie. It's just that... It's our first Christmas celebration without our mom's horrible cooking." Cody said laughing through tears.

"And our first Christmas away from Boston." Zack added.

"And every single year, we would have this big Christmas Celebration at the Tipton Hotel. We won't be able to do that anymore." Maddie said wiping away the tears.

"But we're here in the Bahamas. We should be making the best out of it." Bailey said. The three friends seemed to agree that Bailey had a point.

"Your right. Let's go check in." Cody said.

":Now that's my little Cody Kitten." Cody just giggled.

As they entered the even more gorgeous front lobby of the hotel, they found their group in the front of the check-in line. They immediately made their way through the crowd, of course gaining a couple of angry glances along the way.

"Their students with me." Miss Tutwiler said as the rest of the guests nodded understanding.

"Now where are the hotel key passes?" Mr. Mosby said as the receptionist gave them to him.

As he began going down the list, the Special Students got the chance to room with a girl. Of course the twins and their girls immediately took that shot. They were spending their first Christmas away from home and they wanted to at least spend it with the people they loved. As everyone began clearing the lobby one by one, the 10 Special Privileged Students soon found out about the perks. They had unlimited access to the buffet, the game room, the spa, and the teen club. They could skip the line with the VIP pass and go on as many water rides as possible, the rest of the students had to pay to play for most of the things mentioned. On top of that, there was no curfew, room service was free, they got to stay in a luxurious suite, and they got extra spending money. Zack was glad that being smart did come with it's perks. He couldn't have been happier when Mr. Mosby announced all of the great things that they could take advantage of. The group was so excited for what they got to do in the Bahamas. As they excitedly chatted among the other students, their baggage's were sent up to their designated rooms. Finally the keys were handed out.

"Now Cody, Bailey you two get the special suite." Mr. Mosby smiled. "The top floor. With many, many perks." Mr. Mosby said as he handed them the key. Cody took Bailey's hand and immediately they ran towards the elevator.

Ad the doors opened, they noticed that Zack and Maddie were also on their floor. The four bid each other a good night. As Cody and Bailey entered the suite, they found it to be a really spacious suite. It had a flat screen, one queen sized bed, two bathrooms, two kitchens, and a fridge stocked with the best snacks in the world. Many of the penthouse suites were designed that way. The Special Students could really get used to that. Cody and Bailey were enjoying the view. They were both thinking of taking their relationship to the next level. Cody was thinking that he was ready, for he promised himself not to commit himself to another if he was sure about it. But he was afraid. Bailey had the exact same thought as Cody. They were cuddling against the fire again.

"Bailey sweetie?" Cody asked while he fed her one of the chocolate covered strawberries.

"Yeah?" Bailey replied while planting a kiss on his cheek.

"What do you think of...you know...taking our relationship..."

To the next level?" Bailey asked as she placed another kiss on Cody's nose. He loved it when she did that.

"Yeah. Wait how do you know?"

"I was thinking of the same thing. But..."

Your afraid?" Cody asked while he tickled her left ear. Bailey laughed.

"Yes exactly. Afraid that if we go to the next level things will happen, and we just won't see each other the same way we do now." Bailey said.

"Well let me tell you one thing. I'm nervous too. I just really want to take it to the next level. And please, don't worry. We will take the proper precautions." Cody said as he pointed to the box of condoms on the table.

"Yeah. But what if you love me less if you see all of me?" Bailey asked.

"That could never happen sweetie. I'll fall even more in love with you." Cody said as he began kissing her softly. They continued to kiss softly for about one minute. Cody carried Bailey over to the bed and laid her down.

"Are you sure you want to do this?' Cody asked as Bailey kissed his neck.

"Positive." Bailey replied. The two made love to each other neither wanting more and never wanting it to end. As soon as they were fully nude, Cody could only admire what he was seeing. Same going for Bailey. The two were most definitely in love with each other. As Bailey flipped Cody so she could finally be on top, the two moaned with the pleasure with making out with the significant other. They were truly taking their relationship to the next level.

"Oh my gosh..." Cody moaned as they laid in each others arms.

"That was amazing." Bailey added while she lay her head on Cody's chest.

"I told you it wouldn't change anything." Cody said as he kissed Bailey sweetly.

"I love you Cody. I always will." Bailey said as she kissed her sleeping boyfriend. She took her relationship to the next level without any regrets.

The next morning Bailey awoke to look over to the left and noticed Cody still dozing soundlessly asleep. She couldn't believe what had happened that night. She had the best experience of her life. She had made love to the man that she loved with all of her heart and soul. She knew that it wasn't a mistake. She had done it out of the pure reason of love, and lust. And not to mention passion. She noticed that Cody was suddenly coming through. As Cody awoke he smiled as he looked up at Bailey.

"Why good morning you." Cody said as he kissed her cheek.

"Morning to you too." Bailey replied snuggling into his chest.

"Last night was amazing Bailey." Cody said as he looked her in the eyes.

"I know. I feel like I'm a lot closer to you." Bailey replied.

"Same here." Cody said. He glanced over at the clock and noticed it was 8:00 in the morning.

"Want to head down to the buffer?" Cody said. Bailey nodded.

"How about asking your brother and Maddie to join us for dinner later tonight?" Bailey inquired as she began to change in the bathroom.

"Good idea. What are you doing today sweetie?' Cody asked as he put on his shoes. He made sure he had a change of clothes.

"I'm going to use the spa with Maddie. What about you Cody?"

"I was planning on hitting some water sports with Zack. I haven't spent time with him in ages."

"Try a month and a half. I don't blame you two though. You were busy with SAT'S and not to mention studying for that Special Treatment program." Bailey said as she placed on a headband.

"What about hitting the big water slide after dinner? With Zack and Maddie? We can race down it see who can go faster." Cody said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I would love to. Then, we could see who could go faster, boys or girls. Then we can each go down one at a time to see who can go down the fastest." Cody smiled. He loved it when his little hay bail got caught up in so many bright ideas.

"Sounds like a plan." The phone rang from the adjacent room.

"I'll get it sweetie." Bailey said as she left Cody to clean the bed.

"Sweetie that was Zack. He asked if we would join him and Maddie for breakfast downstairs." Bailey said grabbing her purse.

"Let's go then." Cody said placing his extra swimwear and sunscreen in the bag.

The four friends filled each other in on the days plan. Zack for one, was happy that Cody wanted to spend time with him. He had to admit, with their girls they hardly had anytime to have their special as they called "brother down time". Zack and Cody would do that when they were kids, and till this day they still did it after a hard day at work, or during their vacation. It was a way for them to keep close. And they did numerous activities that they would enjoy.

"Oh Cody we have to go water skiing again." Zack said as he loaded his plate with eggs and bacon.

"Don't forget the parasailing." Cody added. Those were the twins top two water sports.

"Oh and surfing." They said in unison. The four friends laughed at the table at the comment.

"I can't wait to go on that huge slide!" Cody said excitedly. The four friends agreed. It went into the aquarium.

"Oh and you four want to go swim with the dolphins after the slide if we have time?" Bailey asked.

"Or we could do it first thing tomorrow morning." Cody added. They would all be pretty bummed after their days at the spa and water sports.

They noticed that the resort was now in full swing and people began filing out of the hotel. The four friends bid goodbye promising to meet them at the exact same table at 6:00 for dinner. The water slide was open until midnight so they had a lot of time to enjoy that.

THE BEACH

Zack and Cody began their day taking in the sunlight. The water sports weren't open yet. They were still setting everything set up. The twins had came back from a swim in the beach with everyone else. They caught up with Woody and Addison. Apparently the two got together that night. Cody sighed. A lot happened last night.

"Zack the water sports are open!" Cody said.

"Race you to parasailing." Zack said collecting their towels and other materials off the ground. The twins ran off laughing.

As they approached the group for parasailing they flashed their play for free cards and they were let through. As they saw the plane on the water, they couldn't help but be excited.

"Cody this is going to be like the time we parasailed off the boat." Zack said as he remembered that day. It was their day after their 15th birthday, and they decided to do something fun. That's how they discovered how much fun Parasailing could be.

"I know but so much better." Cody said as the plane took off.

Soon enough the twins were in the sky enjoying their time in the sky. It was like a rush every single time they were up there. It felt special to them. Like they were daredevils. After fifteen minutes of pure fun, the twins got off the plane laughing.

"That was a lot better than last time." Zack said smiling.

"Considering the fact you didn't give me a wedgie this time I have to agree with you. " Cody said laughing.

"Oh look. Water skiing is not that long of a line." But they spoke too soon as everyone else joined the line.

"Oh well worth the wait right Zack?" Zack?" Cody looked around for his brother and noticed he was already waving at him to come in his spot in the line.

Finally the line started moving and the twins were now on the water having the time of their lives. Water skiing was one of their all time favourite sports. They found it to be a little challenging, but once they got used to it, it felt like they have been doing it for their entire lives. They loved the rush with the wind blowing their hair, the water spraying their face.

"That was seriously the most fun I've had in a long time." Cody said as he began eating at his burger he had for lunch.

"That was the only fun you had." Zack said laughing. Cody just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Can you please not go a day without teasing me constantly?" Cody complained.

"I could but it wouldn't be the same." Zack said drinking his iced tea.

Zack and Cody continued to talk about how they were enjoying the resort and how much fun they were having. It seemed that they had gotten over that home sickness thingy and they were actually enjoying themselves. The Bahamas had been great. They had the beautiful sun, they were with friends, it was absolutely perfect. Their mom e-mailed them about how their dad was supposed to come. But got stuck in the Bahamas. It got the boys attention.

"Zack? Cody?" A very familiar voice said from behind them.

"Dad!" The twins screamed and ran to go hug their father.

"Oh you guys have grown too much. What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you two be in Boston with your mother?" Kurt Martin asked as he pulled up a chair.

"The Boston Dock was frozen over, so we couldn't go. We came here instead." Cody replied.

"What are you doing here dad?" Zack said as he began to admire his father's guitar. No one knew it, but Zack had the musical talent just like his father.

"Well, I'm doing a couple of shows here at the resort your staying in apparently." Kurt said.

"How did you find out me and Zack were staying here?"

"I noticed Mr. Mosby was here and he told me that the kids from seven seas high were here, so that meant you two had to be here too."

"It's great to have you back dad." Zack and Cody said as they hugged their dad again.

"Anyways I have to do rehersals today. Promise to see my show tomorrow evening. Oh and I would love to meet your girls too." Zack and Cody blushed.

"Dad, how did you find out me and Cody have girlfriends?"

"Your mom told me." Kurt said as he got up and planted a kiss on the boys heads.

"I really missed you two. I haven't seen you in three years."

"Same here dad. Same here." Cody said.

As Kurt left Zack and Cody both shed a tear. They would cry whenever their dad would mention how long ago it was that they didn't see him. They missed having a father in their lives. Sure their mom was great, but they were men. They needed a father once in a while.

"Are you crying over the same thing I think I am?" Zack said dabbing at his eyes to stop the tears.

"I think so. How we never get to see dad anymore." Zack nodded.

"You know I just wish that stupid divorce never happened." Zack said as he continued crying. Cody sat beside him and brought him in for a hug.

"Me too. I guess...I really missed dad when he left. I mean the way we treated him when they were on board..."

"Your right. How we wanted to get rid of him. Cody that was our stupidest idea ever." Zack said laughing a little.

"I know that now. " Cody said with a smile.

"I just want to have a normal family." Zack said as he looked at his father flirt with some girl in the distance.

"I've wanted that ever since the divorce too. Remember the Christmas at the Tipton where I thought they were going to get together but they weren't?" Cody said as he hugged Zack tighter for comfort.

"Yeah. I know how you feel now."

"I doubt it." Cody said laughing.

"Disappointed, mad, like you just want them to understand that they were supposed to love each other, hoping about them getting re-married making it a Christmas miracle?" Zack asked.

"That's exactly how I felt." Cody said as he looked Zack in the eye. "I guess you do know me well." Cody said as he began to let Zack cry into his shoulder.

"Cody?"

"Yeah Zack?"

"You'd never leave me right?"

"Of course not. You're my other half."

"Good. Because at a time like this, I so need my brother." Zack said as he continued to cry on Cody's shoulder.

"We need each other Zack." Cody cried even harder as he rested his head on top of Zack's head.

"Dude, your the best brother in the world you know that right? I know I don't say it much but I care about you a whole lot. Your always there for me when I need you to be, and not to mention you help me become a better student by doing my homework. Our parents might be separated, but as long as your here nothing could go wrong." Zack said as he and Cody were now on the rooftop of the Atlantis Resort. They had been up there after they went surfing. They were there with a bunch of other guests from Seven Seas High. The sun was still out during the late afternoon.

"I know you care about me Zack. I care about you whole lot don't worry. I will never leave your side. Brothers for life remember?" Zack and Cody did their signature handshake which they had not done since they were about 15. It brought back good memories from the hotel. Cody glanced over at the clock and noticed it was 4:50.

"We better go and meet the girls at the dining room. They're going to wonder where we were." Zack simply nodded and followed his brother down to the dining room.

DINING ROOM

Maddie and Bailey made their way in about the same time as the guys. They found their table and began to tell them about their day. The twins told them about their visit from their dad and how he was here, making sure to leave out the part that they were practically crying for most of the afternoon. Bailey and Maddie knew there was something else behind the story. Cody immediately let it slip when he noticed that the girls were catching up to them.

"Dude!" Zack said as he flung a piece of his baked potato at him.

"Zack it's o.k. to show how you feel. In fact I think it's kind of cure actually." Maddie said admiringly. Zack immediately blush.

"You guys have seriously been through a lot in life haven't you?" Bailey said when she got the full story about how their parents divorced, and how they reacted, and how they felt about it.

"I would certainly feel the same way if I was in any of your positions." Bailey said as she placed a hand on top of Cody's.

"Well, we have. But we fought through it together. Just like normal brothers would do."

"I love that about you two." Bailey said. "You always have each others backs."

"What can we say. We're twins, that's what's supposed to happen." Zack said.

As the four friends continued to eat their dinner they noticed that the dining room was beginning to get crowded.

"Anyone up for a walk along the beach before we hit the water slide?" Cody said. The four friends agreed that it was a good idea to hold off on the fun until they had properly digested their food.

"Meet at the water park at exactly 6:30." Bailey aid as she dragged Cody along the boardwalk to the beach. The couples split up and went their separate ways.

WITH CODY AND BAILEY...

"Cody you really miss your father don't you?" Bailey said. Cody had told her all of the great things he and Zack would do with their dad whenever he was in town to visit them.

"Yeah I guess. It's just now that we saw him again, I always want him to stay for good. And when we leave for the islands, we're going to have to face the facts that we may not see our dad in a couple of years again." Cody sighed as he continued to walk down the sand. Bailey smiled. She had never seen her Cody that emotional about a topic before. She could get used to it.

"I love it when you get so sensitive." Bailey said as she wrapped her arms around Cody.

"You did say that was one of the many reasons why you fell in love with me." Cody said looking into Bailey's eyes.

"I'm glad I fell in love with you. I swear, I think I couldn't stand it when you had to use that six month plan."

Cody just stood there stunned. Had bailey liked him the whole time he was on board? How could he be so blind? But none of that mattered now. But he needed to know. And needed to know now.

"Bailey were you in love with me the whole time we were "just friends"?" Cody asked. Bailey just giggled.

"I guess I was falling for you more and more as the days went by. The night I kissed you in Hawaii, I knew my feelings had developed. I loved you ever since that night you swept me off my feet during the dance at the International Dateline. The rest of the time, I don't know if I should say this." Bailey said as she began to get nervous.

"Bailey you can tell me anything. The rest of the time you what?"

"I was falling for either Zack or Holden." Bailey watched Cody almost faint.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cody said obviously a little jealous.

"Sorry Cody. But I didn't want to ruin what we had. We were becoming such great friends. But the night of the dance, I knew that I had to take that chance with you but I was still unsure." Bailey said as she sat down next to Cody.

"That makes sense. I'm just glad you ended up with me in the end." Cody said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm glad you actually accepted me. I thought after keeping you waiting you would eventually get tired of me." Bailey said.

"Bails, I could never get tired of you." Cody said smiling. Bailey kissed him sweetly on the lips and they lied in the sand enjoying their time together. Of course all good things had to come to an end, when Cody's alarm on his watch told him it was five minutes to six.

"Ready to go to the water slide?" Cody said smiling.

"Lets go." They raced to the entrance of the water slide.

WATER SLIDE

The four friends were now at the entrance to the two slides. Zack and Cody were gong down one slide, while Bailey and Maddie would go down the other. It was going to be the best fun these four had in a while. They noticed Woody and Addison go down and could tell that Woody was terrified, and Addison was mentioning the many different fish in the aquarium.

"Does she always talk that fast?" Maddie looked at her friends and they all nodded.

"O.k. at the count of three you guys." Cody said as he and Zack were now placing themselves on the slide.

"One." Zack said as he splashed water in Cody's face.

"Three!" Cody yelled as all of them began to go down the very steep decline.

"I am so going to get you two for that!" Bailey said as she tried to steer her and Maddie's tube in the right direction.

"This is so much fun!" Maddie screamed from enjoyment.

"Oh god the exit!" Zack said as he saw the huge drop.

"Close your eyes and whatever you do don't look down!" The twins came out first, immediately followed by Bailey and Maddie. The four friends were now making their way through the river relaxing and laughing.

"That was fun you two. We should do that again while we're here." Maddie said as she and Bailey were admiring the city skyline. The sun was beginning to set.

"O.k. Zack ready to get your butt beaten?" Cody said with a laugh.

"You wish little bro. Your going down." Zack said as they both descended the stairs to the top again.

"You both are!" Bailey screamed from the bottom. Leave it up to Bailey to say the funniest things at the wrong time.

The twins were laughing on the way up. They were having loads of fun. Making a bunch of memories with their friends. Once again, they noticed Woody and Addison go down before the both of them. Those two seemed to be getting closer and closer together.

"O.k. go!" Zack shouted as the twins let go of the bars and were whisked down the slide. They seemed to be going neck and neck. That was until a huge wave made Zack lose control of the raft, abd Cody being the smart one held on. The wave sent him out of the exit and found that Bailey and Maddie were cheering. Zack emerged 30 seconds later with a smile on his face.

"Good job Cody. You finally beat me at something." Zack laughed.

"Oh would you stop that? You should be happy that Cody at least beat you at something." Cody was drying himself near the pool with Bailey's help. Maddie and Zack were still in the pool floating in their tubes.

"You guys it's getting late!" Bailey called. Sure enough the sun had already set and many things were happening on the beach.

"We should head back to the hotel." Zack said as the four friends began making their way to the resort, which was a ten second walk.

As the four friends entered the hotel, they found it to be decorated with Christmas Decorations. With only two short days till Christmas, Bailey was still contemplating on how she was going to help her friends with their home sickness. Finally she got the idea. She immediately went to the hotel manager.

'Excuse me sir. I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

T.B.C.


	6. Christmas from the heart part 2

_**A?N: I do not own The Suite life on Deck or their characters, The only things I do own are the characters that I make up, and the plot. **_

_**Once again these next several chapters should get you in the mood for the upcoming holiday season. I mean who doesn't love the holidays? **_

Chapter 6: Christmas from the Heart part 2

It was Christmas Eve. And every single student and person at the resort were going around trying to look for the perfect present for their loved ones. Cody had been shopping for all of his loved ones the entire day. He wanted to make sure that he made everyone's Christmas wishes come true. As Cody sat in his room wrapping presents he smiled as he took out the present he got for Bailey. It was a digital camera. Her camera had fallen in the toilet when the ship hit a big wave. Funny story, but he felt sorry for her as well. As he took out Zack's new guitar he smiled. He knew his brother wanted a guitar for what seemed like ages. He didn't tell his brother but he knew he had gotten the traits of being a guitarist from his dad. He remembered back from when they were kids and they had their band rock squared. He remembered how good they had sounded. He missed those old times.

"Hey bro. What's up?' Zack said as he walked into the room. Cody immediately shoved the guitar under the bed.

"Hey Zack. Done Christmas shopping yet?" Cody said as he put a ribbon on Bailey's gift.

"Yep. And I can't wait to see your face at midnight." Zack added as he patted his brother on his back.

"You get Maddie something special?" Cody asked as he grabbed a Mars bar from the candy counter and handed one to Zack.

"I got her a good luck bracelet. I put three charms on it. The first one is a M which is obviously her name, a little charm of the S.S. Tipton signifying our many adventures, and last but most importantly is a heart shaped charm which obviously symbolizes how much I love her." Cody was impressed. He hadn't known that his brother could be tied down to one girl in particular the girl who kept turning him down.

"OH it's 11:00. See you downstairs near the Christmas Tree in an hour?" Zack said as he helped his brother up.

"Yep see you then." Cody hugged his brother goodbye. Cody immediately ran to the bed and took out the guitar. He took out a custom made guitar pick from his pocket and placed it carefully inside the case. Zack's electric guitar had red flames along the side, and had silver strings. It was something Zack kept looking at near the stores. With a little help from his savings, he could afford to get the special gift for him. As he placed everybody else's gifts into the bag, he made his way down to the lobby, with what looked like a few minutes to spare.

ATLANTIS HOTEL LOBBY

All of Zack and Cody's closest friends, were gathered in front of the tree waiting for the strike of midnight. As Cody came out of the elevator he noticed he was the last one to arrive.

"Nice going Cody. I'm lacking out on my beauty sleep here." London said.

"O.k. Cody's consequence he's the first victim to hand out gifts!" Woody stated.

"O.k, fine. Woody I know your going to like this."

"Three different kinds of cheeses! Thanks Cody." Woody gave his friend a more than needed squash.

"London, I know you've wanted one since Bailey broke your other one." Bailey just blushed while London screamed with excitement.

"Maddie, I know your going to kill me for this." Cody immediately took out a web cam. It was something Maddie desperately needed.

"Cody this is perfect! Thank you!1" Maddie said squeezing the living day lights out of Cody.

"Bailey, I know you wanted one since your other one incidentally got flushed away." Bailey just tackled Cody to the floor and began showering him with kisses.

"Ewe you guys get a room!" Zack said who covered his eyes in pure horror.

"Don't care! Cody I love you." Bailey said as she took out the new camera.

"And Zack I wouldn't blame you if you had the same reaction." Cody handed Zack the huge gift-wrapped package.

"Dude what is this?" Zack asked as he eyed his brother suspiciously.

"Open it you dumbo!1" Everyone said.

As Zack began to tear the wrapping paper open he began to notice the case. And as he flung it open, it could only be confirmed.

"Dude I love you!" Zack said spinning his brother around in the air sweeping him off his feet."

"You deserve it Zack. You've been doing great in school, and if you think that I didn't know you had the talent to play the guitar, would I seriously be your twin?"

"i guess not. London your turn."

"Since your all hideoius I decided to give all of you $10,000!" London said as hse began to hand out the bags. The friends all began to look inside the bags to make sure it wasn't some scam. When they found out it wasn't they all attacked London to the ground and she began the one to be showered with a bunch of kisses to the forehead.

"Maddie's next!" Bailey said getting up from the ground. Maddie had gotten Bailey those converse shoes she loved, Maddie had gotten London a decent designer bag which London surprisingly accepted, she gave Woody and Addison a free pass to the buffet, and she gave Cody a new backpack since Zack had rudely placed breakfast in it a couple of weeks back.

"Now Zack, I got you what just might be the best Christmas gift ever." Maddie said as she handed him a box.

"No way! She got me a Blackberry!"

WHAT?" Everyone screamed in shock.

"Maddie's rich?" London asked confused.

"No you idiot. I had to work to get this money, but it was all worth it." Maddie said as Zack kissed her passionately under the mistletoe. This time they were the ones who got the requests to get a room or at least get stuck in the elevator or something.

"Bailey's next oh joy!" Cody said practically jumping up and down on the couch. Bailey just laughed.

Without a doubt, Bailey's bag seemed to be heavier and had a lot more bigger presents. She gave Zack a nice watch so he wouldn't be late to class so often, she gave London a dog carrier for Ivana, she gave Maddie the nice perfume that she liked, she gave Woody unlimited access to the Mexican Buffet which caused Zack and Cody to cringe, and she gave Addison all of her favourite chocolates.

"And finally my Cody." Bailey said handing him a package so heavy he immediately fell to the floor, causing everyone to help hold the package.

"Oh my god she got me a laptop!" Cody's laptop got destroyed when Woody spilled his Pepsi all over it, causing Cody, Zack, and Bailey to chase him around. Their science project write-up and all of Zack's homework was on there.

"What?" This time everyone else was shocked.

"It was a lot of work to get all of that money, but for Cody, I would do anything." Bailey said as Cody kissed her passionately.

Woody and Addison had given everyone a new pair of converse shoes in every colour of the rainbow, since they were all major fans of those comfortable and stylish shoes. Finally Zack's time had come to exchange gifts.

Zack had so many gifts they actually showed up in the elevator. Zack gave London a new stylish leash for Ivana, he gave Bailey a new book she had been dying to read, he gave Woody and Addison a portable DVD player each with a collection of their favourite movies.

"Maddie I know you're going to love this." Zack said as he gave Maddie the red rectangular box.

"Zack I don't know what to say.. I love it thank you." Maddie showered Zack with all of the kisses he could have ever asked for. Unknown to them James was watching from behind a plant.

"And last but certainly not least Cody." Zack gave his twin brother a package.

"You got me the new iPhone?"

"What?" Everyone was once again filled with shock.

"O.k. since when is everyone rich?" London asked. Everyone just moaned at her comment. Leave it up to London to refer to everyone who practically had no social status, giving away expensive gifts that they had really worked hard for.

Everyone was enjoying their new gadgets that they had received from their friends. They got so carried away, they eventually passed out in the lobby with everyone lying on the couches. London and Bailey somehow got the floor while Maddie, Zack, and Cody ended up on one couch. Woody and Addison fell asleep in front of the tree.

THE NEXT DAY

"You guys!" Mosby yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone fell off of the couches causing Bailey and London to scream in pain.

"What on earth happened here?" Miss Tutwiler asked the group of seven friends now scattered all over the floor. Everyone took a moment to collect their thoughts on the previous events of the night.

"Oh sorry Mr. Mosby. Miss Tutwiler. It's just that we planned on exchanging gifts at midnight. I guess we got a little carried away." Bailey said as Cody rubbed her back.

"Well, no complaining there." Mr. Mosby added. "Now all of you back to the rooms immediately." Everyone filed into the elevator except for Bailey.

"Is everything set for this evening Mr. Mosby?" Bailey asked questioningly.

"Yes we are ready to go." Mr. Mosby smiled.

"Good." Bailey said. She made her way to the elevators to catch up with her friends. Bailey had let London in on the plan. Because without her it simply would not work out.

LUNCH HOUR

"Zack, Cody close your eyes!" Bailey said as she guided the twins through the never ending halls.

" Bails what on earth is going on?" The rest of the students were also wondering what was happening.

"Bailey are we being kidnapped?" Zack asked trying to come to his senses as to what his brothers girlfriend had in mind now.

"Open your eyes you two."

"i don't get it sweetie all I see is a door." Cody and the rest of the people nodded.

"Welcome home!" Bailey replied.

As she opened the door, every single employee from the Boston Tipton was there. Estefan, Francesca, Arwin, Muriel, Millicent, Patrick, Nia, Norman, Irene, and of course...

"Mom!" the twins cried as they noticed their mom was also in the room.

"Zack!Cody!" For once the twins didn't mind being hugged by their mother. They hadn't seen her in a while.

"Bailey did you do all of this?" Bailey and Cody were enjoying lunch together with Carrie, Zack, and Maddie.

"With London's help of course." Bailey added.

"Well, I must say you did a very good thing for my babies."

"MOM!" Zack and Cody said annoyed.

"Sorry. My little men." Carrie added. She was surprised to find out that Zack and Maddie had gotten together, although, she thought it was kind of cute. And she really enjoyed chatting with Bailey again.

"Did you see dad while you were here mom?" Cody asked.

"No have you two seen him?" Carrie looked at her boys.

"Just yesterday. He's actually here in this resort." Zack said. He was glad he had both of his parents in the same place. If only it would stay like that.

"I'm glad you got to see him again. You boys haven't seen him in such a long time." Carrie said. "Anyways look what I go my boys for Christmas?" Carrie proceeded to pull out Rock the World (my own version of RockBand) and a PS3.

"Mom your the best!" Cody cried as he and Zack gave their mother a hug. Their mom did give in once in a while.

The group began to continue enjoying catching up over lunch, then they all departed to go there separate ways. Maddie seemed a little bummed out so she went upstairs for a nap. Carrie left with London and the rest of the Tipton employees to go see what the resort had to offer.

The twins and Bailey were on the roof overlooking the afternoon skyline.

"You guys the view is amazing from up here." Bailey said as she looked over the roof at the many people having fun.

"Yeah. Me and Zack usually come up here to clear our heads." Cody added while he began downloading some new songs and apps for his iPhone.

"There you two are." Kurt said approaching them.

"Hey dad. Mom's here did you see her?" Cody asked as he pulled out a chair for their dad.

"No. How is she?" Kurt asked.

"She's doing great actually." Zack added. "I think she lost some weight in the process." Zack laughed.

"Anyways I want you to meet someone." Cody said as he motioned Bailey to come over. "Dad this is Bailey my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Martin. The boys have told me all about you." Bailey said shaking Kurt's hand.

"It's so great to meet you as well. Guess I won't be the only one today."

"Dad what are you talking about?" Cody and Zack asked.

"Boys, I want you to meet Jennifer my manager." All of a sudden, a blonde girl, who looked a lot like their mother in younger form approached them.

"Why are we meeting her?" Cody asked.

"Oh me and Jennifer are getting married." Kurt added. The boys just sat there speechless, and Bailey gasped.

"Wow dad that's..." Zack began to say.

"Great. I'm really happy for you." Cody said as he ran away from the group.

"What's with him?" Kurt asked.

"Let me go talk to him." Bailey said as she ran after Cody.

"Dad how could you?" Zack asked as he also ran after his brother.

PENTHOUSE HALLWAY

"Cody wait please." Bailey said as she ran after her boyfriend.

"I can't believe my dad." Cody said as he collapsed on the wall and sank to the floor.

"Sweetie I'm so sorry. It must be horrible." Bailey said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Cody!" Zack said as he burst into the hallway tears also in his eyes. He spotted Bailey hugging a large lump and he just sank in between them.

"Zack how could he?" Cody asked as he began to sob even harder.

"I have no idea." Zack responded. He hugged his brother tightly. Bailey was also crying with the twins. She felt the pain they were going through. Her mom had remarried another farmer after her dad had died from cancer. Bailey held onto her two best friends for what seemed like a while.

"Kids what's the matter/" Miss. Tutwiler asked as she noticed that this was the first time that she had seen Zack Martin crying, so it had to be bad.

The twins began to explain to her the full story of how they met their mom and dad here, and how their dad was getting married to some one that they hardly never knew. Pretty soon, Miss. Tutwiler was in tears. The boys told her that they wanted things to return back to normal, like the divorce had never even happened and it was all a bad dream.

"Don't you think this Jennifer deserves a chance?" Miss. Tutwiler asked Zack and Cody. They were now in the suite with Mr. Mosby, Bailey, Maddie, and Carrie. She had found out that the boys were crying.

"I don't know. And I don't think mom would approve of this at all." Cody said sadly.

"Actually, I gave them my blessing." Carrie added. Everyone shot her a serious look.

"Seriously?' Zack and Cody asked.

"Boys, I know it's hard on you but life goes on. I mean one way or another we all knew that your dad was going to find someone new, and maybe I would too." Carrie added.

"Your seriously still dating mom?' Zack asked a little surprised.

"Once in a while." Carrie replied. "Boys Jennifer has been nothing but excited to meet you. And to tell you boys the truth, she is one of my best friends from college, it was me, your father, and Jennifer. We were always together through college and then a little while after that."

"Is she nice?" Cody asked.

"She is very kind. She used to be your old babysitter before." Carrie replied.

"Oh. Then I guess it won't hurt to give it a try then." Cody added. He was sad that his father was getting married, but he needed to respect his decision.

"Cody's right. I guess things change a lot when we were out at sea." Zack added.

"Think about it. It's going to be like the family you always wanted." Carrie said. True it wasn't their real mother, but giving it a shot wouldn't hurt.

"Then I guess we can start fresh tomorrow then." Cody said.

"That's my boys." Carrie said hugging both of the twins.

THREE HOURS LATER

Zack and Cody were hanging out by the pool. They were still trying to take in the fact that they were going to get a new mother. It was sure going to be different, but Jennifer seemed like a really nice lady. She looked like she cared about dad a lot. Even though she did look a little large at first glance.

"Hey boys." Kurt said. It was around 7:00 at the resort and his show had just finished.

"Hey dad." Cody greeted.

"What's up dad?" Zack said as he continued to float lazily around the large pool.

"Come with me. I wanted to give you two something you are never going to forget." The boys looked at each other suspiciously.

As Kurt led them down to the elevators, they had a million questions that were soaring in their heads at the same time. What could their dad possibly be up to? What on earth was he planning for them? Was this a way of showing he was sorry for not telling them?

"O.k. open your eyes."

Right in front of the twins were two convertibles with their names as licence plates. They were legal driving age now, and they had wanted those cars forever.

"Awesome!" Zack cried as he ran to his car.

"Dad this is the best Christmas gift ever!" Cody cried as he and Zack hugged their dad.

"These cars will be waiting for you at the Tipton. And you can drive up to LA now to visit me and Jen whenever you feel like it. It will be like old times. You can get to see a new city, and get to hang out with your old man again." Kurt said. He had obviously mapped this idea out before he put it into action. The twins enjoyed that idea.

"That sounds like a great idea dad." Cody said as he began to put the keys into the ignition.

"Go ahead try it out. I'm sure your going to love your new cars." Kurt smiled. Everyone else came outside to find the twins in new cars. They admired at how new they looked. Carrie just stood there stunned.

"Kurt I can't thank you enough for doing all of this." Carrie said as she saw her two boys driving around the parking lot and having a great time.

"They deserve it Carrie. They grew up so much. I just want to do my part and be the fun parent once in a while." Kurt said as he admired his two boys having the time of their lives. It was a perfect way to end the Christmas day.

T.B.C.

_**Everything is about to change in Chapter Seven. Zack will be going to a University that is in a totally different state, Cody will be fired from the ship's towel boy position for a good cause, London will meet someone new. Find out how these characters lives will change...**_


	7. meetings, conference calls, decisions

_**A/N: First to begin with, thank you so much to Man of Faith for reviewing my chapters. I promise you, I will not disappoint you. This story is just getting started and I think this can go in many ways. Once again, thank you so much for reviewing my story**_

_**I do not own The Suite Life on Deck. I only own the storyline, and James/Damien, Jen and Bradley. A new o/c is going to be introduced in this upcoming chapter. Expect the unexpected in this chapter. **_

Chapter Seven: Meetings, Conference calls, and a huge decision

As London Tipton was silently walking the beaches, she couldn't help but think of her father's failed marriages. She loved her father and all that, but being someone who would jump from husband to husband was something that she did not want to label herself as. But at the rate things were going, she couldn't help but think of how she was ever going to find true love. Yet again if she was ever going to find the time. After her year at Seven Seas High, she was to endure training at Tipton Industries, learning from her father's mentor's .Because lets face the facts, Wilfred Tipton would not be around for a long while. London was next in line to take over the world empire. But could she do it, that was the question. As she began to walk along the beach she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped right into someone. They both fell to the ground.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" London screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What? Your the one that bumped into me." A very angry man stated as London helped him up.

"I think we started on the wrong foot." London said kindly.

"You think?" The tourist who looked like he was exactly her age stared at her in the eyes.

"I'm London. London Tipton." London said extending her hand.

"I know who you are." The man stated.

"Who doesn't?" London said smiling.

"I'm Mark. Mark Spencer." Mark said as he shook London's hand.

"Nice to meet you." London said.

"Likewise. Now what is a beautiful girl like you doing out on the beach?" Mark asked.

"Oh I was just collecting my thoughts."

"Care to share them with me? It looks like you can use a shoulder to lean on about now." Mark said as they both sat in the cabana and London told him about her thoughts and how she was a nervous wreck because she was going to be taking over what might be the biggest global industry yet.

"Looks like you got a lot on your plate."Mark said sympathetically.

"I'm just so confused. What on earth am I supposed to do?"

"Look, London. I know we just met but how about I give you some advice?"

"I could sure use it right now."

"Do what your heart tells you. No matter what always follow your gut instinct. Never let people control your life. They don't have a right to do that. Only you do. And if you follow your heart, then you can be rest assured, you are going to be a successful business woman." Mark said as he hugged his new found friend.

"Thanks Mark. You really helped me a lot." London said.

"Do you happen to know the S,S, Tipton?" Mark asked.

"Yes I live there. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I start working as Seven Seas High's new student teacher. " Mark said.

"Gasp. That's where I go to school." London said.

"Your in your senior year though right?" Mark asked.

"Yep. One more year and I'm off the boat, and my poor friends have to be stuck on it for one more year. Yeah me!" London said as she began to jump up and down.

"I'm so happy you get to graduate this year." Mark said.

"I never thought I could do it to tell you the truth." London said.

"How about you let me take you to dinner. As a treat?" Mark asked.

"Just as friends?" London asked.

"Deal." Mark and London shook hands, and exchanged numbers. '

Zack and Cody had just gotten back from taking an amazing apin around their new cars. They were really starting to fall in love with those cars. As the twins settled in their own suites Cody was surprised to find Bailey and Mr. Mosby standing in the middle of the room.

"Is there something I should know about?" Mr. Mosby just smiled.

"I am happy to tell you Cody that you can now officially get rid of your towel boy uniform."

"What? I've been fired?" Cody asked astonished.

"Cody listen to me. You are going to be the new chief at the ships restaurant." Cody almost fainted.

"What? I thought Chef Domenic was running the Tipton Cuisine." Cody said surprised.

"It turns out that chef Domenic and Chef Paolo are really close friends. Starting next year, you will begin your new job, you will have full access to the kitchen, and your brother gets in free. Which is a good thing. Since his student card is still maxed out and he is barely making enough. So are you up to the new challenge Mr. Martin?"

"It does seem challenging but I am ready to take on anything." Cody said as Mr. Mosby and Bailey congratulated him.

"I am sure with your rich knowledge of worldwide cuisine you will do just fine with your new job." Mr. Mosby said. "Now I must go seek your brother." Mr. Mosby said as he hugged Cody congratulations once again.

"Can you believe my Cody is going to be a head chef in one of the most famous restaurants at sea?" Bailey said hugging Cody tightly.

"Not making this any better sweetie." Cody said wrapping his arms around her.

"Maybe this will do the trick." Bailey leaned up and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. She was so proud of him, she just had to show it.

WITH MR. MOSBY AND ZACK

Zack was listening to songs on is laptop when he heard a knock on the door. Maddie was with London in her suite for the night so Zack was obliged to go answer it himself.

"Mr. Mosby come in. But let me start off by saying, I didn't do it!" Zack said really nervously.

"Zack you are not in trouble. Sit. I have some important news to tell you." Mr. Mosby said.

"What's up Mr. Mosby?" Zack said as he pulled out a chair for him to sit on.

"Well this came in the mail today. It's from Julliard School of Performing Arts." Zack sat there surprised.

"The one in New York?

"No the one in space yes the one in New York !" Mr. Mosby said annoyed. "Due to your overwhelming love of music, and excessive knowledge of guitar, and your voice they are willingly accepting you on a full scholarship. I need your answer immediately. I will have to call them right away and make proper arrangements."

"I'll do it!" Zack said out of nowhere.

"Zack are you sure about this?" Mr. Mosby said.

"Yes I'm positive. Cody always told me to follow my dreams and being a recording artist. And I really want that to happen. So, sure I'm not going to see my other half for a good couple of months at a time, but I guess that it will all be worth it in the end. Who applied my name anyways?"

"Cody did." Mr. Mosby replied. Zack immediately got up and walked across the hall.

"Cody! Open up! I swear if you do not open this door I will..." Zack immediately knocked his brother right in the nose.

"Why hello to you too." Cody said. His hair was wet so he had just emerged from a shower.

"You applied me to Julliard? You did so much for me." Zack said as he hugged his brother.

'Yeah. But what was I thinking. You would never get in."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Zack said as he motioned for Cody to sit down.

"What's up Zack?" Cody asked a little worried that his plan worked.

"I got in." Zack said. Cody immediately was shocked.

"I'm happy for you." Cody managed to say befor ea lone tear began to fall down his face,

"Hey, buddy what's wrong?" Zack asked holding Cody's chin up.

"You start..."

"Next week I know." Zack said a little sad that orientation, and training was happening. But He wasn't saying goodbye to Seven Seas High for good. He managed to work out a plan with Mr. Mosby that Cody would tutor him through webcam. And he would return in the spring.

"Well get to see each other through webcam." Zack said enlightening the mood.

"Your right I guess. But it's our first time apart. Remember the last time we were separated, you almost got yourself killed." Cody and Zack laughed at the memory of their Math Camp incident.

"And your going to be working as a chef on board the ship. So that should keep you busy, on top of tutoring me daily." Zack said as he saw his twin start to smile.

"That's the truth. I have enough work to last me a year." Cody said jokingly.

"And not to mention exams." Zack said as he began to read over his acceptance letter once again to make sure that this was real and not just some crazy stunt.

"I'm just really going to wonder when we will ever get to see each other again." Cody said sadly. He knew Zack was only going to be on board for the last two months on the ship. But those last two months were busy, And in the summer, Zack was going to be looking for a place in New York, and starting to get settled in.

"Hey we're best buddies. We'll always find time for each other." Zack said as he wrapped his arms around Cody for a hug.

"I hope your right." Cody said into his brother's chest.

"I'm really going to miss being a big brother while I'm gone." Zack said as he held onto Cody for what seemed like hours.

"What about being a big brother? I mean all you ever do is tease me." Cody said laughing.

"I mean. You're not going to have anyone to protect you." Zack said as he felt tears begin to form once again.

"I know that. I'm going to miss that part too. But if you're happy then I'm happy." Cody said smiling.

"I love you Cody. You're the best baby brother anyone could ever ask for. You give so much for me and all I ever do is make fun of you. I promise, when I see you again I will be twice as better a brother then you could ever want." Zack said as he hugged Cody tightly.

"I wouldn't want you to change Zack. You tease me a lot, pull a lot of pranks, and get into a whole load of trouble, that's what I love about you." Cody said smiling.

The twins soon fell asleep on the couch with Cody sleeping peacefully wrapped in his brothers arms. Zack would often kick his brother off the couch so he could have it for himself, but he felt that he needed as much time with his baby brother as needed. He needed to cherish every single moment he shared with him, since he may not see him for quite a while. But as Zack thought in his dreams, he knew that they were living the dream. Cody was a head chef, something he always wanted to do, and Zack was proud. And he was going to go to Julliard and be mentored by music's finest and probably soon he would hit the road on tour. Of course, never forgetting his life. As he let sleep overtake over him he knew the adventures were just starting up.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

Zack and his friends were in the restaurant eating away at a cake that Cody had made. They were celebrating the twins latest achievements. Kurt was so proud that one of is boys was going to go to the same school ad his parents. Carrie knew Zack had the voice, but she didn't know that he was that good. And Cody as a head chef. She definitely saw that one coming. He did always hang around the kitchen a lot when they were at The Tipton. Her babies had surely grown up to be fine men.

"I'm so glad for you two." Bailey said as she squeezed both of the twins.

"And you my friend better call me every single day." Maddie said as she approached Zack. They were sun tanning near the beach and just taking it easy.

"I'll call you twice a day." Zack said as he wrapped his arms around Maddie. He was sure going to miss her when he was gone.

"Man it sure is going to be a whole lot different without Zack pulling pranks on Mr. Mosby." Cody said as he was staring up to the sun.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss torturing that little man." Zack said laughing a little.

"Well he should be happy that at least he has one of you off of his back." Maddie said laughing.

"O.k. we all know that I am nothing like Zack." Cody said obviously a little offended.

"O.k. then." Bailey said as she raised to glass. "To Zack. That he has all of the success he has been looking for." The four friends clinked their glasses together towards a better future for all.

THE ATLANTIS CONFERENCE ROOM

"Mr. Cannon how nice to see you again." London greeted as she sat down. Mr. Cannon was one of Wilfred's top lawyers and he had called an emergency meeting with London and Mr. Mosby.

"Hello Miss. London. Mr. Mosby." Mr. Cannon greeted.

"Now what is so important that you must interrupt my shopping day on boxing day. We all know these deals won't last forever." Mr. Cannon laughed.

"I am here to discuss your fathers will." Mr. Cannon stated as he brought out a bunch of papers. "It says here that in the time of death, all of the money goes to Miss. London, and she has shared possession of Tipton Industries."

"Shared possession who with?" London asked a bit confused.

"Mr. Marion Mosby." Mr. Cannon added. Mr. Mosby almost fainted at the spot.

"Me sir? Why on earth would Mr. Tipton choose me. Not that I disagree or anything." Mr. Mosby added.

"Well it says here you have been running the Boston Tipton, and the S.S. Tipton for quite sometime now. It was obvious that you had full knowledge of the business, so he has chosen you to run the company with his daughter." London couldn't agree more. Because surely running Tipton industries was a tough job. But with Mosby by her side, she knew she could do it.

"There are some conditions though." Mr. Cannon added.

"What kind of conditions?" London asked a little agitated that there was something keeping her from running the business.

"You must go through full training about the business, and be mentored by Mr. Marion Mosby." Mr. Cannon added.

"I could work with that." London added.

"Now Mr. Mosby are you willing to take on this task?" Mr. Cannon added.

"Yes. If London is determined to do it, then I am as well."

Mr. Cannon spent the next hour or so going over the full conditions of the contract. It seemed like Wilfred had put a lot of thought into this contract. For not only was it 50 pages front and back, it made sense. Not that Mr. Tipton's contracts never made sense, but he had come up with sensible conclusions that everyone could work with. London read through all of the terms and conditions of the contract. She would still be able to keep the penthouse suite on the S.S. Tipton and The Tipton itself, she was making a good amount of money, she was to travel around the world together with Mr. Mosby to meet investors and make deals with international hotel managers. She would be getting full vacation pay, and last but certainly not least the final decisions were to be made by her. Mr. Mosby could advise her to lead her to the right path, but the final decision was always going to be up to London herself. Mr. Mosby liked this idea. It would teach London decision making skills which were key to Tipton Industries. He couldn't help but smile. His London was going to grow up fast. He remembered when she was just two. He had helped her walk across the Tipton lobby. Or that unfaithful day she ran her car into the Tipton Ballroom almost killing Zack and Carrie. London had since matured into a grown woman. Her grades were improving, she was kind to others instead of bossing people around, it was like her life had taken a turn for the better. Mr. Mosby sighed. London did change a lot. And with those positive changes, there was no doubt in his mind that she was going to do a fine job running the company.

"Now if there aren't any further questions, I would like you two to sign each of these pages, and fill out the appropriate info." Mr. Cannon stated. They had spent nearly the next two hours reviewing the terms, and asking very valuable questions.

"Thank you so much for this information Mr. Cannon. I look forward to doing business with you." London said as she extended her arm out.

"Same here. I know your going to do just fine." Mr. Cannon added.

"London I am very proud of you." Mr. Mosby said. He and London were organizing the contracts into the folders.

"Why Mr. Mosby?"

"You've matured into a very trustworthy young woman. Your grades are good, your nice to people, why the sudden change?"

"Lets just say I had a premonition." London said.

"About what?"

"Well, two months back I met my old friend Mrs. Crawford. She used to run a very famous fast food chain, and then it just went downhill when she started to get bossy, and people were quitting her job, and she started screaming at customers, so they wouldn't visit her restaurant often. I thought about the Tipton and my actions. If I kept up my actions I would be exactly like her. And me and you both know that that is not good for business. And the thought of people not going to The Tipton and us losing profits because I'm being mean to the investors just scares me. So, I decided to be nice, and I tried it out with my friends first, but now I think it's actually great to be nice." London said as she sat down and thought about what had just happened today.

'I'm happy you came to that realization London." Mr. Mosby said as he pulled out a chair. "Everything you said is true. Who knows what would have happened to The Tipton if you continued your actions? And I'm glad to see that you've made that decision to change on your own. Now why is it that your grades continue to get better and better?"

"Well, you need great grades to get into Harvard don't you?" London said with a smile.

"You've applied to one of the biggest business schools in the world? London I'm shocked."

"Mosby, every single one of my decisions I'm making now relates to the future. The fact is, I don't want to be a dumb hotel heiress anymore. I can still be the spoiled heiress, but with the brains too." London said pointing to her head.

"I'm proud of you young lady." Mr. Mosby said as he patted London's hand.

"Thanks Mosby. It really means a lot." Mr. Mosby stood up to leave, and London sat there thinking about everything that had just happened. Her alarm on her phone took her out of the trance.

"Oh my gosh, Mark!" London rushed to the elevators to meet Mark at the rooftop restaurant.

ATLANTIS CUSINE

Mark Spencer was sitting at a table. He had to admit he was nervous like hell right now. I mean who wouldn't be nervous. He was dating a hotel heiress for chrissake. He noticed her running towards the table. He couldn't help but admire her beauty as she approached the table.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had a very big conference call." London said as she sat across from Mark.

"Oh no biggie. It was only two minutes late anyways. Now what about this conference call. What was it about?"

"I'm going to become the new owner of Tipton Industries with Mr. Mosby."

"Why congratulations young lady." Mark said shaking her hand as congratulations. "It must have been big news to find out that your taking over a worldwide business. Are you sure your up for the challenge?"

"It may be hard at first, but I'm ready. I think it was my mission to take over the business in the first place." London added. "But I can't help but be excited. I have so many huge plans for The Tipton's future." Mark smiled. He loved how London would get so excited over her ideas.

"And I'm sure those are going to be good ideas." Mark said smiling.

"Now enough about me. How was your day?" London asked.

"Turns out I'm teaching at Seven Seas High full time. This Mr. Blanket got fired for his freakiness, and complaints from many students." London couldn't help but burst out into laughter. "I'm guessing you know this fellow don't you?" London proceeded to tell Mark about all of his crazy techniques. Mark was also laughing by the time London had finished her story.

"I can see why he got fired." London said as she continued to eat at the ice cream sundae that had made its way to the table. The couple had actually had a great time getting to know each other. They seemed to be getting a whole lot closer.

"You know London I have a feeling that we're going to become great friends." Mark said as they walked hand and hand to the rooftop.

"Me too. Your a great guy." London added.

"And your not so bad being a hotel heiress and all." Mark said laughing.

"Hey, watch it mister." London said playfully punching him in the arm.

The two friends continued to get to know each other over the next two hours. By the end of the night, it was like they were long lost friends on something. They had known each other inside and out. Every single detail about their life, and they had known all of their secrets, fears, and a lot more things. Mark was really getting to know London well. London couldn't help but keep thinking what if they were more than friends. Bu that was still out of the question. None of them wanted to ruin their new found friendship. Maybe later it would blossom into something a lot more, but in the meantime, this is what they wanted to happen.

_**O.K. so that is the end of this chapter. Next chapter we will see the island that Zack, Cody, Bailey and Maddie will be staying at. And one of them will get hurt. **_

_**BTW should I bring in Maya into this story? She is supposed to be Zack's new love on Season 3 of The Suite Life on Deck. I think I should make her go to Julliard instead of attending Seven Seas High. **_

_**This story is only getting started. So Please I beg you to continue hitting the review button. It makes my day seriously. Next chapter should be up soon... I promise you **_


	8. The Islanders

_**Once again, I do not own The Suite life on Deck. The only thing I do own are my characters Bradley, James/Damien, Mark, and Mr. Cannon and the storyline. More o/c's to come. **_

_**A/N: The infection storyline in this chapter is very real. It happened to me once. You'll understand once you read it. **_

Love on Deck Chapter 8: The Islanders

_**DECEMBER 27, 2010 **_

As promised, Zack, Cody, Maddie, and Bailey said goodbye to the Atlantis resort earlier that morning to come to this beautiful island that no one has yet to discover. There were many banana trees inhabiting the island, a cabana was set up for each of the couples, and all you could see is crystal clear water for miles and miles. As far as the eye could see actually. Zack began to set up a fire since it was still early in the morning, and it was very cold. Cody and Bailey were in search of food, while Maddie offered to go find some fresh drinking water. As Zack scanned the island, he knew he and his three friends were going to have a fun time. He was leaving in three days, so he wanted to take in all of the fun he could. Zack looked out towards the hill where he saw his twin and Bailey collecting many fruits from the trees. He smiled. They had always been so helpful to him. He would never forget that. I mean how could he forget about their kindness. It was one of the many things that he was going to miss while he was gone. Maddie. Oh his precious Maddie. What was he ever going to do without her? He sighed as he thought about not being able to see her for at least a month.

"Hey Zack." Maddie said returning with the drinking water.

"Hey sweet thang. Can we talk?" Maddie looked shocked that Zack had wanted to talk about something.

"What is it Zack?" Maddie asked as she sat beside Zack on the sand.

"I was thinking about us." Zack said as he hugged Maddie for comfort.

"I was too. It's hard to believe your going to be leaving my side in a short three days." Maddie said.

"I know. I wish that you could come with me." Zack said as he sighed.

"Zack, you know that's not possible. Besides your going to be back for Spring Break. That's not that far away."

"That's a full two months Maddie." Zack said sadly.

"But we're going to make it through. Just like normal couples do." Maddie said.

"Right." Zack sighed. He was satisfied that there was nothing between the two of them.

"I am going to miss you though." Maddie added as she stared into the fire.

"I am too." Zack said as he planted a passionate kiss on his girlfriend.

WITH CODY AND BAILEY

"Cody we've got enough food to last us weeks." Bailey said admiringly. They had collected many fruits from the trees, and she still remembered the picnic basket that Mosby had sent with them on the boat.

"Your right. But it's always good to have extra just in case of a huge emergency right?"

"Like what? Something bad going to happen on this island I highly doubt it." Bailey said as she placed a kiss on Cody's cheek.

"Well, lets make the most out of the two days we have here on this beautiful island."Cody said as he was leading Bailey back to where they were planted.

As they found there way back Zack was surprised about how much food the duo was able to collect for the group. It was more than enough. Zack could seriously get used to all of this food. As the sun began to rise the four friends began to take out all of the essentials from inside the cabana needed to make breakfast.

"Hey Cody, buddy can I talk to you for a minute?' Zack said while Cody was working on another round of pancakes in the cabana.

"Sure Zack have a seat." The two brothers sat on the bench. "What's up?"

"You know I'm leaving in three days right?" Zack said.

"I know." Cody sighed.

"Can you do your big brother a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?" Cody asked as he looked up at Zack to see if there was any clue as to what exactly his twin wanted him to do.

"I want you to take good care of Maddie for me." Zack said.

"Zack, that's a given."

"Huh?"

"Zack, Maddie is one of my best friends. And your my brother. I think it's a given that I have to take care of her while your gone." Cody said with a smile.

"So you'll do it?" Zack asked.

"For you anything."

"Thanks Codes your the best." Zack said hugging his brother.

"No problem." Cody said with a smile as he returned his full attention to his batch of pancakes.

As Zack returned to the sand, he noticed that Bailey and Maddie were having a good conversation while Bailey was trying to cut open an apple for desert. Zack smiled. He turned once again to the cabana and found his brother whistling while he was making pancakes. He knew that Maddie was going to be in good hands while he was gone. But why on earth was his gut instinct telling him that one of his closest buddies was going to be hurt. And could possibly die. He had this feeling since the day after Maddie's birthday. He shook the feeling off immediately. All of his friends were responsible. They could manage to take care of themselves. He hoped.

Back with Maddie and Bailey they were cutting up apples for their desert after Cody's amazing meal.

"You know I really appreciate that your taking this situation a lot better than most girls." Bailey said as she continued to slice another apple.

"I may be hurting on the inside, but I gotta be strong on the outside right?" Maddie said with a smile,

"You have to be nervous sometimes." Bailey said.

"Oh I am. I just don't want my Zack slipping away from me that fast. I mean we just got together." Maddie said sadly.

"It's going to be hard at first, but don't worry it will get easier." Bailey said as she watched her Cody make pancakes. She apparently wasn't watching what she was cutting. "Ow!Holy shit!" Bailey screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What on earth are you...Oh my god! You cut your hand!"

"What?" Cody immediately dropped the plate on the table not caring that it had fallen to the sand from the pressure. All he cared about was getting to his precious Bailey who seemed to be hurt.

"Ow it hurts so bad!" Bailey's hand was now oozing blood. If she didn't cover the wound then she would be sure to catch an infection in her body.

"Bails sweetie are you o.k.?" Cody said as he sat down beside his wounded girlfriend.

"What happened here?' Zack said running as he saw everyone else running from the distance.

"Bailey cut her hand." Maddie said as she sat Bailey up.

"You better get that hand covered or else an infection will take over her body." Zack said as he helped is brother get her to her feet.

"Does it hurt?" Zack asked.

"No it feels just fine. Of course it hurts you dumbo!" Bailey shrieked.

"O.k. we need to cover this wound. " Cody said as he carried Bailey over to the cabana. "Zack bring the emergency kit."

"What about breakfast?" Zack asked.

"Who cares about breakfast my girlfriend may get an infection in her body now lets move!" Cody said as he ran and carried Bailey to the cabana. Blood getting all over his shirt. "Don't worry Bailey I'll have you fixed up in no time."

As the three friends tended to Bailey, her body seemed to look like it was getting worse. Cody began to apply pressure to her hand which caused her to scream in pain. Watery fluid emerged when there was supposed to be blood.

"Oh dear an infection." Maddie replied.

"Just as I thought." Cody said a little worried.

"Cody dude I'm sorry this happened." Zack said slightly blaming himself for stalling.

"Don't you worry Bailey I'll take care of you." Cody said as he ran back to the boat to find the emergency blankets he needed. It was going to be one rough day. It was a good ting Maddie had bandaged her hand already.

"All right. Thanks you two." Cody said as he continued slaving over the fire making his famous chicken soup. It was Zack's favourite when he was sick. He used to make it for him to make him feel better. It actually worked on everyone else. If it worked on everyone he tried it on, Bailey was no exception.

"Do you think she will be o.k.?" Maddie asked as she helped Cody make the soup.

"I think she should be. We did get that wound wrapped up." Cody said happily.

"You took such good care of her. I admire that about you." Maddie said. "You always put people before yourself."

"That's just who I am I guess." Cody sighed as he stirred the soup.

"Codes get over here!" Zack screamed from the cabana.

"Go. I'll watch over the soup." Maddie said. Cody ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"What? Is she o.k.?" Cody asked.

"I think she may have a fever. She's shivering."

"Oh Bailey." Cody said as he sat beside her.

"Cody. I don't feel too well." Bailey said as she looked up at Cody. She was weak, and she felt like she could pass out any minute now.

"I know sweetie. But I'm trying my best o.k.?" Cody said as he put a hand on her forehead. "Definite fever." Cody said sadly. Bailey moaned while Maddie rushed over with the soup.

"This should bring her temperature down." Maddie said as she handed Cody the bowl.

"Thank you Maddie." Cody said as he began to blow the steam away from the food.

"Need anything else Cody?" Zack asked as he looked down at his brothers girlfriend.

"No you two have done enough. Go enjoy the weather." As he said that a thunderstorm happened on the island.

"Spoke a little too soon." Cody said as he sat on the edge of the bamboo bed with Bailey.

"Cody why do you always have to be so sweet?" Bailey asked weakly as he wrapped a blanket around the both of them.

"Because I couldn't stand it if I lost my Bailey to some infection." Bailey stared at her hand.

"This is all my fault. If I could only have been keeping an eye as to where exactly I was cutting." Bailey sighed as Cody fed her the soup.

"You don't need to blame yourself. It could have happened to anyone." Cody said kissing her forehead. He noticed Zack and Maddie had made there way into the other cabana where they were just laying down looking up at the sky, as if they were expecting something exciting to fall down from it. Cody smiled. He loved how Maddie had forced Zack out of their cabana so they could have their moments.

As the day wore on, the thunderstorm raged on, and it brought a huge amount of water to the island. It was the late afternoon and Cody had just awoken from his nap. He checked Bailey's wound to see if it was healing. It was obvious the infection was going away slowly, but it was still there. He wondered if she would be healed again by the morning. He smiled as Bailey began to wake up.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Cody greeted.

"Still a bit ill." Bailey said. She did still look pale. "And I think I can use a big meal now." Cody smiled.

"Look what the storm brought in people!" Cody looked up at his brother and noticed he was holding a huge salmon.

"Zack you genius! Lt me get that on the fire in here."

"I s that a huge salmon I see?" Bailey said as she looked at the fish that was being put on the stick. Bailey could spot her favourite fish from a kilometre away.

"You bet it is sweetie." Cody said.

"Oh I'll go get that package of rice!" Zack said as he ran off towards the boat covering himself with a huge palm leaf that fell from the tree above.

'I seriously think that I'm gaining my appetite back just looking at it." Bailey said as she sat up admiring the fish.

"I know you are. I mean who doesn't love salmon?"

"Hobos." Maddie replied while she and Zack came in with the package of rice. The four friends began to make dinner. They each took turns looking after Bails.

'Codes don't you have some pain killers in your backpack and some Tylenol for fevers or something."

"Zack, why didn't you tell me that before? Be right back sweetie pie." Cody kissed Bailey on the cheek and went out to find the backpack in the boat. It took some time, but he managed to find the black JanSprt bag (That's my backpack BTW ). Cody immediately rushed back to the cabana with the wet bag.

"Now let me see here." Cody said as he dumped out the contents from the bag "Bear repellent, gamma ray deflector, my report card...Zack!" Cody said annoyed.

"Geez sorry." Zack said laughing which only got him a whack in the head by Cody.

"My iPhone, my PearPod, my notebook, here they are. Tylenol for fevers, and the pain killers. Oh and some ointment." Cody replied. He began to walk over to Bailey. "Does anyone have new bandages?"

"There in our cabana I'll go get them" Zack said as he ran off towards the cabana.

Cody began to nurse Bailey's hand. She felt that the pain wasn't as much excruciating as it was earlier that morning. But the white liquid did seem to seep through the skin though. Cody began to apply the ointment and wrapped the new bandage on her hand.

"Does it hurt much Bailey?" Zack asked as he gave her the water she asked for. She needed to take her pills now.

"Not as much as it did this morning." Bailey said as she began to lean against Cody's chest. Maddie was now attending to dinner.

"That's a good sign." Zack said as he patted Bailey's hand. He walked over to Maddie to help her with the fish, which seemed to be half done. Cody took out his iPhone and noticed it was already 10 in the evening.

"Did you guys know it's 10 in the evening?" Cody asked.

"We must have had a pretty good sleep." Bailey added while her and Cody giggled.

"I guess with this storm happening, it's hard to know what time of day it is." The storm wasn't giving up as the wind howled from outside. The four friends looked over to the second cabana and noticed it got turned over.

"I guess we're e crashing here." Maddie said.

"No problem. We have a spare bed right where Zack is anyways." Maddie smiled.

"I guess we won't be getting that much shut eye." Bailey replied. "We still have to eat and by the time we digest, and by the time I have to take my meds again, I won't be getting any sleep at all."

"Don't worry Bailey. You still have one more day to catch up on all of that sleep." Zack replied.

'I guess your right." Bailey sighed.

"Dinners ready!" Cody cried as he and Zack took the fish from the spit and began to plate it.

"Who's up for smore's for desert?" Zack asked as he took marshmallows and graham crackers out of the picnic basket. The four friends agreed.

"Oh just hurry up with dinner already. That fish looks delish." Bailey said as she began to feel her mouth water. The four laughed as they helped Bailey to the table.

The four friends chat and ate the amazing fish that was swept into the island. They felt sorry for that big guy, but their stomachs were sure saying thank you. As the four friends devoured their seafood, the reality hit them that they would have to be saying goodbye to Zack soon. Zack looked among the group. He was sure going to miss these guys. They were practically his life. He went through thick and thin with them, and life without them was going to be so totally awkward and different. They were enjoying their meal together as friends. They told jokes, shared stories of the Tipton, and filled Bailey in on all of the fun that she had missed out on while they were living it up in the biggest hotel in the world. She enjoyed listening to them. It made her feel like she was part of all of those crazy times at The Tipton.

"You know this is actually nice. Talking like a bunch of long lost friends." Bailey said as the four of them were snacking on smore's.

"It's one of those things I'm sure going to miss when I leave." Zack said sadly.

"Don't worry." Cody said laughing. "We'll fill you in on everything the day you get back."

"You can count on that." Maddie said as she began to yawn.

"O.k. people I think we should call it a night." Zack said as he looked at his phone. "It's already 1:00 in the morning." Zack said obviously bummed out.

"Your right." Cody said as he and Bailey both went to bed.

As the night wore on, Bailey's hand continued to heal slowly. But it still stung a little. So she had to be the one who would get little sleep that night.

"Hey are you o.k.?" Cody asked as he noticed that Bailey was up.

"Yeah. My hand stings when I lie on my back so I guess I won't be getting any sleep tonight." Bailey said as she leaned against Cody. Cody took out his iPhone and checked his clock.

"It's seven thirty. So I guess I'm up now too." Cody smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Let's check my hand to see if it healed." Bailey said.

"That is a very good idea." Cody said as he began to take off the bandage that was protecting her hand.

"Oh my Bailey." Cody said as he began to apply pressure. Blood came out and he was overjoyed. "Bailey your cured!" Cody said giving Bailey a tight hug.

"Thanks to you." Bailey said as she kissed Cody sweetly.

"I'd do anything to make my little hay bail better." Bailey just laughed.

"Finally. I don't have to worry about a stupid infection anymore." Bailey said with a huge grin.

'And I'm happy about that part. I don't think I could have lived one more day to see you in pain." Cody said as he wrapped his arms around Bailey.

"I'm glad I have you to look after me." Bailey said smiling.

"Good morning you two." Zack said walking over to us. "I couldn't help but overhear but Bailey is cured?"

"You bet I am." Bailey said happily.

"That's good." Maddie said joining us.

"The boat is supposed to meet us here in the evening. How about we enjoy the waters." Maddie said.

"That's a good idea Maddie." Cody said as he began to jump off the bed and run after his twin and Maddie.

"Hey you people wait up!" Bailey said as she began running to the water as well.

They four friends had an amazing time splashing each other with water, they went snorkelling, they built castles, they buried Zack in sand, they smiled as they hunted for as many seashells they could possibly find, and they took some awesome pictures. It was clear that they were having an amazing time in the water.

"Guys that was way too much fun" Cody said as he began to eat away at his sandwich.

"You can definitely say that again." Zack said as he began to look at the pictures on Cody's digital camera. "Codes you have to send me these pictures."

"Don't worry I will." Cody said. He secretly had a plan going with Maddie and Bailey.

"Man I don't think I had that much fun in a while." Maddie said as she joined the group on the sand.

"This is definitely going to be one day I will always remember." Bailey said.

"Look the ship!" Zack screamed. 'It was still far away, but it looked like a big dot that kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Might as well collect all of our things." Maddie said as she and Bailey collected all of the things they left on the island.

`The boat arrived one hour and a half later. The four friends boarded it, and they were greeted by friends. When Bailey explained how she got her hand in the bandage and how Cody took care of her they immediately wheeled her into the infirmary to make sure she was o.k.

"Yep. Looks like the infection is completely gone." Dr. Lee said.

'Thank you Dr. Lee." Cody said.

"You did amazing work out there Mr. Martin. I'm sure your going to make a fine doctor." Dr. Lee commented.

As Cody and Bailey made their way out to the sky deck, they noticed that Zack was staring at the ocean water. Obviously lost in his thoughts.

'Hey bro. thinking about tings?"

"Yeah. I guess after tomorrow, I'm really going to miss being out at sea." Zack said.

"Don't worry you'll be back in no time at all." Bailey said. "And it will be like you never left." Bailey said happily.

"I hope your right." Zack said smiling.

"Are you ready and packed?" Cody asked.

"Yep. My bags are in the storage room now. I had them sent up there when I finished packing 10 minutes ago. How's you hand Bailey?"

"It's fine now. Thanks to your amazing caring brother." Bailey said.

"He did always know how to look after people." Zack said.

"You can say that again. Remember the time you were bedridden for two weeks last summer?" Cody asked.

"And you took care of me for the whole two weeks." Zack said smiling. He really appreciated that his brother would do something like that for him. He knew that Cody would do anything for him. He would always put people first. No wonder Stanford had accepted him. He knew Cody had made the right choice on becoming a doctor. He liked making people feel better, and he had the brains. And Bialey was also going into the same program as Cody. He was sure that they would make a great team when the time comes.

"I can't believe we graduate next June." Cody said as he continued to gaze out at the moon.

"I know its unbelievable isn't it?" Bailey said wrapping her arms around Cody's stomach for warmth.

"Well we all know that we will be successful whatever the future holds." Zack said as he began to look forward to his many adventures at college.

As the night wore on Zack, Cody, Bailey, and Maddie were in the twins room trying their best to put everything in a closet. Cody was using Zack's spare closet while he was gone. But little did they know it had a bunch of things in there. Like skateboards, balloons, confetti from last years New Year's bash on deck, Christmas Cards, some of Cody's homemade cookies with mould, a bunch of papers, and shoes came toppling over the four friends.

"Man it's worse than London's closet back home." Maddie said as she began sorting through papers.

"I really do need Cody to clean up that section once in a while." Zack added while he piled his shoes into another suitcase.

'Hey!" Cody said as he began handing important papers Zack would need to go.

"Sorry." Zack said.

"O.k. focus here. We have a lot more work to do." Bailey added as she began sorting through the things in the closet and making sure to throw out everything that was considered junk to her.

"How much stuff do you have in one little space Zack?' Copdy asked placing his clothes in the closet.

"I don't know. I just randomly throw stuff in there." Everyone laughed.

'Boy do I feel sorry for your roommate at Julliard." Cody said laughing.

"I have to agree with him on that." Maddie said.

"O.k. so i'm a slob so what?"

"Some people don't like that Zack.' Bailey added. Obviously talking about the three friends who were in the closet.

"Man your even worse than Woody." Cody added.

"Be happy that I don't fart out butt fumes like Woodster." Zack added.

"O.k. your closet is finally cleaned." Maddie said.

"And just in time for curfew." Bailey added. The girls left the twins alone. The twins lay down on their beds. Lost in thought.

"Man. Our final night together before I leave tomorrow afternoon." Zack said as he lay on his bed. Cody had just came out of the shower.

"I know. It's going to be different tomorrow. I finally get to have a room to myself." Cody added.

"Hey buddy, I'm going to miss you while I'm gone." Zack added.

"I know you will. But I'll see you right after class through webcam." Cody added.

"I know but it won't be the same." Zack added.

"Things are changing now that we grow older aren't they?" Cody asked. He was placing pictures of the twins and their close friends on the wall just like Zack did when he had a room to himself.

"Yeah your right. We're eighteen now. Things were bound to change." Zack added.

"I hope the future doesn't bring us apart though." Cody added.

"Dude we're twins. Nothing could ever bring us apart." Zack added.

"I sure hope your right." Cody added.

The twins continued to tell each other about how they wanted their future to be. They wanted to capture every moment of their last night together on the ship. Because the next day, one of them would be leaving and the other would surely miss them. They had their future maped out. Cody would study with Bailey to become a doctor. The they would get married have at least four kids, and open a doctors office. Zack would work on becoming the next big thing, then he would hit the roads, and become famous. Of course he wouldn't let all of the fame go through his head. He would always put time aside from his fans to keep in close contact with Cody. Because he vowed that no matter what the future had in store for them, they would be there for each other. They would call each other occasionally, they would write, they would do whatever possible to keep in contact with the other. Of course it was all going to be put to the test over the course of the next few months with Zack away from Cody. But as Cody looked over at his snoring brother, he knew they would make it through. Because they were the martin twins. Together, they were indestructible. No one could bring them down. Not even if they tried. Cody smiled at that thought as he let sleep take over his body.

T.B.C.

_**Again, the infection storyline was completely realistic. It happened to me once. And let me tell you it was not fun...Next chapter we will say goodbye to Zack, London and Mark will go out on another friendly date and someone witnesses a friendly hug between Cody and Maddie and takes it the wrong way...Keep reviewing and I will continue to update daily. It is the summer anyways...**_


	9. saying goodbye hurts too bad

_**O.k. people I'm back...This story is getting better and better by the day. I promise you, as the story progresses I will try to make it a whole lot more interesting. So please continue to support this story. Because trust me, the surprising climax is yet to come...**_

_**I don't own The Suite life series or it's characters. I only own my characters Brad, Damien/James, Mark, Mr. Cannon, and Jen. The story plot is also owned by me. **_

**Chapter 8: Saying goodbye hurts too badly**

**December 29, 2010. The S.S. Tipton **

Zack was pacing his room making sure that he had everything ready for this departure today. He couldn't believe it. He was going to one of the biggest arts schools in America. He couldn't help but be happy for him. Zack smiled as he placed his picture of him and Cody into his backpack. He was going to miss him terribly. He made sure that had everything ready for his departure later that evening. He hadn't seen his brother since the night before. He was probably off at Tipton Cuisine going through training or something like that. He was so happy, that both of them had reached a point in their lives that they could no longer turn back. They had reached their goals. They had achieved their mission. To be happy with what they were planning to do with their life. As Zack scanned his cabin one more time, he walked out carrying his final bags to place in the storage room.

**BAILEY AND LONDON'S CABIN**

"O.k. these are all of the pictures you wanted Cody." Bailey said.

Cody was planning to make a scrapbook of all of the memories the twins had shared. He wanted to make sure that Zack would remember them while he was away. He smiled at every single one of them, for they all had a significant meaning to each of the twins. Like the first picture of them standing in front of the Tipton. It was their first day there and they were anxious about moving. The last picture was of the four friends on the island. It had the twins, Bailey and Maddie lying on the sand looking up at the glorious sun. But one of his favourites was the one taken after their sixteenth birthday. Zack had his arm around Cody for a tight embrace. Of course the two of them had gone through the Bermuda Triangle and had not been talking to each other because they argued about a way to spend their $200. The second picture brought another smile to his face. It was the exact same day. Bailey and the rest of the gang had cake all over their faces since a huge wave caused Zack to fall off of the table he was currently standing on, knocking the cake over, and covering the misfortunate group standing right in front of it. They eventually got him back by shoving the rest of the cake in his face as shown by the third picture next to it. But the one in the center was really special. It was Cody with his arms around Zack taken that Christmas. It was right after Cody had gotten that iPhone from him. He smiled. He knew Zack had a caring heart. He just needed to show it once in a while. Cody took the box out filled with pictures and memories once again began to flood into his mind. There was one of them standing in front of the S.S. Tipton on their first day there, there was one of the time they crashed the wedding at the hotel, there was another one of the time they had kept Tippy taken in their room, and so many more pictures that Cody was sure would bring a smile to his face.

"O.K. these are way too many pictures." Woody added. He had joined the group to help then.

"Don't worry Woody. We'll be done in no time." Cody said as he began to organize the photos in order.

"Man these hotel pictures bring back way too many memories." Maddie added. She held the prom picture of her and Zack dancing. It wasn't one of the twins but she forced Cody to put it in there so he could see her face every single day.

"Oh my goodness. You did not take a picture of me with a green facial mask!" London gasped. She held the picture of the time she ran into the lobby claiming she had seen a flying saucer.

"Actually mom took that picture. She thought you looked simply ridiculous." Cody said laughing.

"Oh this is cute!" Bailey said as she held up a photo of Cody being potty trained. Of course she had already seen the video. Cody winced when he noticed the photo she was referring to.

"That is far from cute. That is simply embarrassing!" Cody said annoyed.

"Sorry." Bailey said as she began to place photos into the large scrapbook.

'What time does Zack leave anyways?" Woody asked.

"He leaves later tonight." Cody added.

"Hello kids." Mr. Mosby said as he walked into the room. "Cody, just to let you know the private dining room is set for Zack's surprise going away party".

"Thank you Mr. Mosby. We'll be there at 5:00" Cody added while Mr. Mosby walked out the door.

"It's really nice of you to plan this whole thing." Maddie added as she began cutting letters out of magazines.

"Well, he's my brother and I want to say goodbye to him the right way." Cody said as he wrote the captions under each picture with a permanent marker.

"You always do put people first." Woody added while he continued organizing pictures. This was the only time that Cody had actually seen Woody help out.

"O.k. done." Bailey said as she placed the last picture in the album.

"Maddie do you have the letters?" Cody asked.

"Right here." Maddie handed him the bunch of cut-out letters and Cody began pasting them to the front and back of the cover.

"It's perfect." Bailey said smiling. She admired the work that they had out into it. They had worked all morning and into the afternoon.

"O.k. its 1:00. Who's up for some free lunch at Tipton Cuisine? My treat?"

"Can't argue with free food." Woody said jumping off the bed and began running towards the door.

**TIPTON CUISINE**

The friends minus Zack were eating away at the delicious inside-out cheese burgers and curly fries Cody had made. It was his signature dish, and every employee in the kitchen had loved it. They thought he was going to make a great head chef here. Maddie was glad since she got the ability to steal food while she was in between shifts since she knew Cody pretty well. Cody looked over his shoulder to the private dining room. Everything was just the way he planned. There were tables, the huge goodbye banner was up, the twins favourite foods were being brought in. Cody knew it was going to be a perfect way to say adios to his brother. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw the room for the very first time.

"Your brother is going to love my gift." London said as she began to pull out a huge package. "It's a flat-screen for his dorm!"

"Wow!" Cody said amazed. "Now I wish I was moving out." He said teasingly.

"Don't worry you and your so called girlfriend will get one too. You are sharing a dorm right?"

"No London we will be right across from each other." Bailey said. Even though she did like the idea of sharing a dorm with her feller.

"That stinks." London added.

As the five friends began to munch away at the delicious lunch an envelope began making it's way to the table.

"message for Cody Martin." The bellhop said.

'Thank you sir. Have a great day." Cody greeted.

"Well what is it?" Bailey asked.

Cody began reading over the letter. It was sent by chef Dominic and he was surprised by the words on the paper.

"Orientation for me starts next week. And you will not believe the pay!"

"How much are you earning?" Woody said between a mouthful of food.

"Try $50 an hour!" Cody said smiling.

"Wow congrats Cody. You deserve it." Maddie said smiling.

"Of course he does." Bailey said hugging her guy. "I'm so proud of you sweetie."

"You don't know how happy that makes me." Cody said as he planted a kiss on her cheek. Bailey just giggled.

"Geez you two get a room." London said annoyed. Everyone just burst into a laughing fit.

"Hey you guys. I think we should all check on the private dining room to see if everything we need is in there." Maddie suggested.

"That's a great idea Maddie." Cody added as the group began moving to the private dining room.

As they entered the dining room the friends all began desperately placing table cloths on the tables, putting the presents on a huge table in the center of the room, and placing all of the food in the kitchen. They all were busy setting up for the party that they had lost track of time.

"You guys. Ten minutes till the party!" Addison screamed as she pointed to the clock on the wall. Everyone made a mad dash towards their cabins. Cody knew he worked his butt off for his brother's goodbye party. _He better like it._ He thought to himself.

**SKY DECK FIVE: FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THE PARTY**

Zack was sipping on his final smoothie near the pool. He was going to miss making these drinks. At least he knew Lucas was taking over (Lucas is the other guy that is always there instead of Zack). He began to wonder where all of his friends were that day. He hadn't seen any of them. He looked all over the ship looking for them. He even asked Kirby to help. But he once again said he hadn't seen any of his friends.

"Hey dude." Cody greeted as he pulled up a chair beside Zack.

"Hey. I haven't seen you all day. Where were you?" Zack asked as he eyed his brother very curiously.

"I was working on some things for Mr. Mosby with everyone in his office." Cody replied.

"Oh. I see." Cody's alarm on his cell phone went off.

"Zack come on I want to show you something before you leave tonight." Cody blindfolded his brother and led him to Tipton Cuisine.

"I swear if you run me into a wall I am so going to kill you." Zack said as he began to feel around to where his brother was taking him. They had gone through at least two flights of stairs, and so many turns that he was getting way too dizzy.

"Just take the blindfold off you goof." Cody said laughing.

"SURPRISE!"Zack was greeted by every single one of his friends.

"So this is what you were all up to." Zack said laughing.

"Yep." Cody said laughing.

"I really have no idea what to say." Zack said with a smile.

"Then why don't we hit the buffet?" Woody asked. Everyone agreed since they were all pretty much hungry for setting everything up.

The dinner went great. Everyone was having a great time, and they were all celebrating Zack's success. Zack couldn't think of a better way to say goodbye to the boat. He was glad that Cody had made their favourite foods. He seriously, thought that his cooking had improved. He thought that since he was working for one of the most famous restaurants out at sea, that his cooking needed to be improved. Not that it wasn't good because it was.

"Hey how's the party?" Bailey asked as she walked up behind Zack.

'It's great. Thank you guys so much for pulling this together." Zack said as he hugged his best friend.

"You know Zack, no matter how much I'm going to hate myself for saying this, I'm really going to miss you while you're gone."

"Touché." Zack said as they both laughed.

"At least you still got Cody." Zack said with a smile.

"Yeah. I would be a nervous wreck if Cody was the one that was leaving."

"Bailey, I know my brother. He would never leave you if he didn't consult you if you were o.k. with it, or if he offered for you to come with him." Bailey laughed.

'You can say that again." Bailey and Zack continued to watch the sun glow in the water. It was still 5:30 so the sun was still out. They continued to talk into the evening.

"Hey London." Mark had snuck up behind her and scared her again.

"Hey Mark. How are you?" Mark and London were near the cake and they were talking. They seemed to be getting closer and closer together.

"I'm doing great for my first day here. The S.S. Tipton sure is a beauty. Your father did a great job with the design." Mark added as he stuffed a mini-burger in his mouth.

"That's dad. Always thinking about customers needs first." London replied as she began to pour herself some punch. "Where are my manners? Would you like me to pour you some punch?"

"I would love some." Mark accepted the glass and the two friends began drinking.

"You know I think hiring Cody as head chef of this restaurant was such a smart idea." London said. "His cooking is amazing."

"You can say that again. Did you try his spaghetti?" Mark asked while he pulled out a chair for London.

"Yep. His pizza was good too." London added.

"Let's face it. What dish wasn't good this evening?" Mark laughed.

"You can say that again." London said with a smile. The two friends began chatting well into the evening until they were rudely interrupted by woody screaming into the microphone.

'YOU GUYS! CODY SAYS IT'S TIME FOR ZACK TO OPEN THE PRESENTS!" Every single guest had to cover their ears since Woody was screaming right into the microphone.

"Woody why did you have to do that?" Cody asked.

"Because we get cake right after that duh?" Everyone just moaned.

'O.k. Zack. This one is from me, Bailey, and your brother." Maddie said as she handed Zack the scrapbook.

"Wow. Cody you seriously had to put every single picture in here?" Zack asked as he began to tear up.

"Why you don't like it?" Cody asked starting to get a little nervous.

"I love it. Wait _**NOTHING CAN TEAR US APART...NOTHING CAN SEPARATE US...JUST CALL OUT...AND I'LL BE THERE**_. Cody what does that mean?" Zack had seen the letters that Maddie had written on the front of the scrapbook.

"It's more of a promise Zack." Zack hugged his brother as tightly as possible. He would make a mental note to keep that promise to him.

"Cody I promise you. I will seriously drop everything if anything happens to you while I'm gone." Zack said as he and Cody were looking up to the night sky. Zack was leaving in a short 20 minutes. So they thought they should make the best of it. Woody and Addison were making out in a corner, Maddie was cleaning the area with Bailey and London.

'Thank you so much for everything you've done for me these past eighteen years Cody."

"Zack, like I said. I don't do it because I have to, I do it because I want to." Cody said smiling.

"You know. Even when I constantly tortured you, and teased you, and pulled pranks on you, and called you a nerd, you still manage to care about me. I seriously don't deserve it after what a horrible brother I've been to you." Zack said as he looked at Cody right in the eyes.

"You weren't that bad." Cody said laughing. "You just liked to make the brother relationship a little more fun. And challenging." Cody said smiling.

"Well when you put it that way, I guess I wasn't that bad of a brother after all." Zack said.

"Oh it's time." Cody said sadly. Zack wrapped his arms around his little brother as they noticed that the helicopter was about to land on the landing pad on the ship.

"Walk me to the helicopter pad?" Zack asked all of his friends.

"Of course." They all replied.

**S.S. TIPTON LANDING PAD 7:50 PM **

Zack had everything put into the helicopter while he was busy trying to keep his cool while he was saying goodbye to his good friends. Cody, Maddie, Bailey, Woody, London, Mr. Mosby, and Miss. Tutwiler were all standing there saying their goodbyes.

"Bailey. Take care of my brother for me will you? And if something happens, call me." Zack said as he hugged his friend one more time.

"Don't worry. He's safe with me. Take care of yourself." Bailey said as she felt tears go down her cheeks.

"Mr. Mosby. I'm sure going to miss pulling pranks on you." Zack said laughing in between tears.

"Try to stay out of trouble for me will you?" Mr. Mosby didn't want to admit it but he thought of Zack and Cody as his kids he never had. He watched them grow up, and it was sad that they had grown up way too fast.

"London. Make sure to thank your father for the helicopter ride." Zack said as he squeezed the life out of the hotel heiress.

"I'll do that. Be safe o.k.?"

"Miss. Tutwiler. Thank you so much for dealing with me throughout High School. I'm sure I'm going to be twice as successful now that you taught us so many things. And many lessons." Zack said as he was surprised that Miss. Tutwiler hugged him.

"Just be careful out in the city you little man. I had a boyfriend who lived in New York. He stabbed a cop." Everyone glared at Miss. Tutwiler in horror.

"Maddie what am I going to do without you?" Zack said as he hugged her tightly.

"I swear, if you don't answer every single one of me or Cody's e-mails we will seriously fly out to New York ourselves.' Maddie said through tears. James slowly approached the landing pad to get a closer look.

"Is that Madeline crying. I have to take a look at this." James/Damien had been keeping a close eye on her.

"Oh I can't say goodbye to you again Maddie." Maddie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to say goodbye .James continued to descend the staircase to see what his Maddie was crying about.

"Cody buddy." Zack said a he burst into tears.

"Hey don't worry. The ship will dock in New York in...three months..." Cody also burst into tears.

"You better talk to me every night." Zack said as he held onto his brother again.

"Don't worry. I will. Just be safe out there. I don't want my big brother getting hurt."

"Codes, I'm a man now. Nothing can bring me down." James continued to inch closer to the landing pad. If he wasn't mistaken Zack Martin was the one that was blowing his nose.

"You better e-mail me big brother." Cody said after he finished blowing his nose. James inched even closer to the railing. Still too far for him too see. He began to come closer to the landing pad.

"Stupid helicopter get out of my way." James whispered.

"Go Zack. Frank's getting mad." Mr. Mosby said as he held back a new batch of tears. James was finally the level bellow the landing pad. He would just have to wait until the helicopter took off to see his Maddie. He saw her hair behind the helicopter.

"Goodbye guys!" Zack screamed as he slowly got into the helicopter. Zack let out a new batch of tears as he waved goodbye.

"Are you ready Mr. Martin?" Frank the pilot asked.

Zack looked back at all of his friends. As a new batch of tears sprung to life he knew he was going to miss his best friends like hell.

"I'm ready." As the pilot nodded the helicopter took off.

"Look at him go." Cody said sadly.

"Don't worry Cody. He'll be back." Maddie said as she bit her lip. James could only see half of Maddie as the helicopter was not in the air yet.

"But I miss him already." Cody said as he burst into a new batch of tears. Maddie hugged Cody tightly. James saw this and he was raging with anger.

"I swear Zack Martin you are going to pay for that..." James said as he began running up the staircase to the boat.

"Oh Cody get over here." Bailey said as she pushed Maddie aside. She held onto her boyfriend for what seemed like a long time. She didn't care. She enjoyed comforting Cody when he was sad.

Everyone just stood on the landing pad hugging poor Cody for quite a while.

"Thanks you guys. But I think I'm going to go to my cabin now." Cody said sadly.

"Would you like me to come with you Cody?" Bailey asked.

"I'd like that." Cody smiled. Bailey and Cody walked to the cabin in complete silence.

Once they got there they noticed how empty it was.

"O.k. Cody try to get some rest. I think I'm going to go." Bailey started to leave but was stopped by Cody gripping hold of her hand.

"Can you stay here? I really don't want to be alone tonight." Cody said.

"O.k. for you anything." Bailey said with a smile.

"Thank you Bails. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Cody we've been going out for a year now. I think I know how to make you laugh by now."

"Your right." Cody said as he kicked off his shoes and laid down. Bailey laid down beside him. She had to admit, she always lost herself when she was lying next to Cody.

"I could get used to this." Bailey said as Cody laugh.

"You know having you here, has made the situation twice as much better." Cody said smiling.

"Good. My old feller is finally coming back to me." Bailey said as she wrapped her arms around Cody.

'Hey Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't leave me."

"I would never."

T.B.C.

_**O.K. People. I know that this chapter was a little short. I just needed to cover all of the basics I had planned for this chapter. I will try to make Chapter 1o a lot longer than expected. I promise. Next chapter, Cody, London, and Zack go through orientation and get ready for a new start. Also, Bailey may have another plan brewing for New Year's to make her boyfriend and London happy. But will she regret it after an accident? Find out next time on LOVE ON DECK **_____


	10. Orientation

_**Hey guys. Here I am back with a new instalment of LOVE ON DECK. Just a correction on my little chapter previously posted. It said chapter eight, but it's really chapter nine. Oops! My bad. Anyways, what did you guys think of Silent Treatment? Personally, I think it was a really funny episode. I just really want my couple back together though. Anyway on with the chapter...Once again I do not own any of these characters. I only own the characters I make up, and the storyline**_

Love on Deck Chapter 10:

Orientation

**December 30,2010 **

**TIPTON CUISINE: 10:50 **

Early that Friday morning, Cody entered the restaurant and was overwhelmed. He was so excited to take control of the cooking. He wanted to make sure to impress Chef Domenic. For like Chef Paolo, he really looked up to him.

"Ah Cody Martin welcome." Chef Domenic greeted as he walked out of the kitchen.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Chef Domenic. I heard a lot about you." Cody said shaking his hand.

"And I have heard only great things about you from my dear friend Chef Paolo." Cody smiled.

"Now let us get to work now shall we?" Cody nodded and proceeded to the back of the kitchen.

For the next hour of his day, Cody was introduced to the kitchen to get himself familiar with how it works, he met his staff and all were eager to work with him, he was really impressed at the state of the art cooking equipment the restaurant had. He was sure going to have a lot of fun working here. Cody was amazed by the many varieties of foods on the menu. Cody had offered some suggestions to make the food better, and everyone thought that they were all great ideas, and were willing to work with them.

'Now Chef Cody. I must put you to the ultimate test." Chef Domenic said.

"Ultimate...test?" Cody asked a little worried.

"Yes. I want you to create a dish out of all of the things in front of you." In front of Cody was an entire chicken, carrots, garlic, parsley, celery, and some pasta, and some tomatoes.

"I think this can be fairly easy for me." Cody said smiling.

"Get to it then." Chef Domenic smiling.

Cody began cooking up a storm. He was planning to make his famous stuffed chicken with pasta of course with his homemade tomato sauce. Cody smiled as he finished putting the finishing touches on the meal. He was sure that Chef Domenic would be nothing but impressed with his cooking.

"Cody my friend this is very delicious." Chef Domenic said as the rest of the sous chefs smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you sir. I have been making that meal for quite a while now." Cody said smiling.

"I can tell." Chef Domenic commented. "I look forward to working with you Mr. Martin. I know you will bring your best skills to the table." Cody was pleased with his work.

"Thank you very much sir. You will not be disappointed. I promise you, I will only make this restaurant ten times better with the things I have planned." Cody said as he began clearing the counter.

"Please let the cleaning staff do it. You may go. You have a lot of planning to do Mr. Martin. I entrust that you will have a revised menu by next Monday. Your first day in business." Chef Domenic said.

"You can count on me. Thank you again for this amazing opportunity." Cody said as he ran off to his cabin.

"That boy is going to be huge. I know it." Chef Domenic said as he smiled at Cody who had immediately ran out of the doors. He expected big things from this boy. He was sure that he made the right choice in choosing him to take over this business.

_**TIPTON CONFERENCE ROOM;11;50 AM**_

"So London are you ready for your first day of training?" Mr. Mosby asked.

"I think so Mr. Mosby." London said with a smile.

'Good now first things first. You must learn your way around the hotel and the boat. Which you already do."

"Then, next step is to check everyone in and to make sure that they are well taken care of correct?"

"London I am very impressed. You are learning really fast." Mr. Mosby smiled."Now you have practiced those skills in the past, now the next order of business is to explain to you the company motto."

"Tipton Industries has a motto?" London asked curiously.

"Yes. _Where the needs of others comes first._ You understand that don't you London?"

"Yes Mr. Mosby. It means that the guests needs always come before your own personal needs or any of the employees needs."

"Exactly. Now do you know how many hotels your father has around the world?"

"I don't know. 50?"

"No London. 60. Almost half of the hotel s are located in..."

"Thailand. Mommy and daddy's hometown."

"You are absolutely right London. Can you name any other cities hat have the Tipton present?

"Lets see, Boston, Cancun, New York, Malaysia, Hong Kong, Manila, Toronto (let's just pretend for this story o.k.) Vancouver and Texas?"

"No London. New Orleans. But you got the most of them right."

"Mr. Mosby whatever happened to the Tipton at the New Orleans site?"

"Your father has no idea."

"Don't you think we should check it out?" London asked curiously.

'Here let me see on this laptop." Mr. Mosby typed in the address of the Tipton location in New Orleans. "Oh my. It seems to have been destroyed by hurricane Katrina."

"Then that is our first order of business."

"Huh?" Mr. Mosby asked a little confused.

"Mosby, we rebuild the hotel."

"London? Why?"

"Mosby, people are still homeless there correct?"

"Right..."

"Then that settles it. We rebuild the Tipton at New Orleans come up with a reasonable fair to order the state rooms, and then the people will have a roof over their heads not live in those hideous dumpsters."

"London that is a very smart idea. I am very impressed. Let me contact your father right away."

Mr. Mosby was chatting to Mr. Tipton for what seemed like hours. Even though it was only five minutes, it felt like an eternity to the hotel heiress. She was proud of herself that she had made a responsible decision by herself. I guess she didn't need smarticle makeup to make herself smart. Mr. Mosby finally hung up the phone.

"What did daddy say? Did he like my plan?"

"He thought it was a brilliant idea. He was very impressed with your decision making skills." Mr. Mosby said.

"Let me hire the workers right away." London announced as she took the laptop from Mr. Mosby.

Over the next two hours, London posted the job opening site on The Tipton website. Within minutes, applications began pouring through her e-mail address. People were sending photos of their families in poverty, people were asking her to kindly provide them with housing. Mr. Mosby was getting the faxes from the fax machine (a fax machine out at sea why not?). The two were busy organizing the pile for who should get housing and who shouldn't.

"London that was very thoughtful of you to place the announcement on the website."

"I was only thinking of the people Mosby. Like the motto." London said proudly. She was busy e-mailing the families who had received their approval to free housing at The Tipton.

"Wow these applicants are really good." London said as she began sorting through all of the applications. "How are we ever going to get through this Mosby."

"Simple. We organize them into different piles according to the jobs. Doorman, cleaning staff, concierge, bell hop, candy counter girl, singer, waiters, and cooks. Whoever applied for cleaning staff, waiters, and cooks will get the job immediately." Mosby said as they began piling the applicants into eight even piles.

"What about the others?" London asked curiously.

"They have to go through an interview and screening process." Mosby said as he began to contact all of the applicants. The two worked late into the afternoon.

'Geez Mosby who knew being in control could be so much fun?" London asked as she began to write the last acceptance e-mail to the applicants.

"It's not all fun and games London. This is just a start." Mr. Mosby said. "And a very good start if you don't mind my opinion."

"I'm glad I'm starting on the right foot. I want to run this business for as long as I could." London said happily.

"I'm sure you will do a fine job young lady. After what I've seen today, I know your father made the right choice in hiring you."

"Well your manager too. Mosby. You play an important role in the business as well as me." London said as she began to pile the accepted applicants into the filing cabinet.

"But you play the important role London. The final decision is always going to be in your hands. No matter what anybody says."

"Mosby can I ask you something?"

"Ask away?"

"Were you nervous your first day as the hotel manager?"

"Yes I was. Why? Are you nervous?"

"it's just that if the final decision is in my hands, there is a very good chance that I could be making the wrong decision and put the company at a risk of failure once again. I can't handle that thought."

"London. I'm very proud of you for admitting you are nervous. I agree, that making the final decision is not the easiest of jobs. I must say, it is a very difficult job, and you will need some guidance. But don't worry young lady, I will be sure to be there to guide you to the right decision."

"Thanks Mosby that really helps a lot." London said with a smile.

"Now go. You've had a very long and productive long day. You deserve your rest." Mr. Mosby smiled.

"See you tomorrow Mosby." London said as she walked out of the conference room.

**NEW YORK CITY: JULLIARD UNIVERSITY 1:30 PM**

Zack and the rest of the new students who had to undergo orientation that day were busy filing into the school. Their tour had to begin promptly and began filing into the main lobby. Zack wasn't watching where he was going and accidentally tripped one of the students.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry. Are you o.k. miss?"

"I'm fine thank you." She said.

"I'm Zack."

"Maya."

"You're in the music program next year?"

"You bet I am. I'm guessing you are too?"

"Yep."

"Hey, why don't we stick around together? I don't know anyone here, and I'm guessing you don't either."

"Of course. But first you may want to get out of the puddle."

"Oh right." Maya quickly got up and walked alongside Zack. She thought he was distinctly cute. Zack thought that Maya was cute as well but shook the thought away from his mind. He was with Maddie for the love of god.

"Where are you from Maya?"

"Oh I was all over the place. Thailand, Malaysia, then my family settled here in New York."

"Oh that's cool." Zack replied.

"Where are you from Zack?"

"Me and my twin were raised in Boston. Now we do school at Seven Seas High."

"On board the S.S. Tipton?"

"Yes. Are you familiar with the ship?"

"Yes! I wanted to enrol but all of the girls spots were filled." Maya said sadly. "How is it? Is it as much fun as it promises to be?"

"Oh it's always an adventure." Zack said laughing."Especially with my best friends."

"It sounds like a great opportunity." Maya said as she slipped into the door kindly held open by Zack.

"Oh it is. It is so much fun. You get to go through so many experiences."

"What was the most scariest experience? Now be honest, you are a guy but there had to be an adventure that totally freaked you out."

"The time we got cast overboard."

"You guys got cast overboard? How?"

"Well one of my friends London Tipton..."

"The London Tipton?"

"Yes"

"Oh my gosh she is the biggest bubble brain ever!"

"She may be dumb, but she has her moments. Anyways, she was convinced that the ships life boat was her closet. So my twin Cody and his girlfriend Bailey had to help her since she got a shoe stuck to her butt or something, and I wanted to kill my friend Woody, so we ended up all in the life boat. London pushed Woody a little too hard and he accidentally pressed the release buttons sending us overboard."

"Oh my gosh. That does sound scary."

"But we made it out alive thanks to my brothers brains." Zack said laughing.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Julliard University for the Arts. My name is Mrs. King. The admissions director here. You are all here because you are very special people with the ability to play music." The tour had officially began. Zack and Maya were very interested in the facility. They could see it right now. Standing on the stage, people screaming their name after every single performance, and so on and so forth.

"Throughout the course of the orientation for the next months, you will be acquainted with the facility, you will be able to meet the other peers who have made it successfully into the program, and as well you will get to showcase your talent." Everyone was so excited for the big showdown. Where everyone would put on a performance, and blow the directors of the school, and possibly managers away. "I have big plans for you guys. So please don't ruin them!"

"Well that's a change of attitude." Maya whispered to Zack and the both of them just laughed.

The next few hours were spent going through the University, visiting the building where they would be studying, going over some of the things that were happening over the next two months, and basically telling them what to expect come October when classes would begin once again. The students were once again overwhelmed with how much information they were getting. Finally the day was over and the students were free to return to their dorms or their apartments.

'Hey Zack do you want to go out to have a bite or something?' Maya asked as they were making their way out of the facility.

"That might not be such a bad idea." Zack said clutching his stomach. He had only eaten a light breakfast that day so he was pretty hungry.

"Come. I know this amazing pizza place." Maya said as the two friends both made their way to the pizza place.

The two friends were enjoying the warmth of the restaurant while chatting up a storm. Maya told Zack her many adventures from moving from country to country. Zack learned that Maya was moving all the time since her parents got separated, and her mom was a talent agent for Hollywood Records. They were really learning quite a lot about each other. Zack had grown to liking Maya, and Maya well lets just say she was past the friendship stage. She always had this urge of comfort when she was talking to zack. But she always shook it away. Thinking that it isn't right, and nobody would fall for her. She was smaller than most eighteen year old girls.

'Hey Zack it was really nice meeting you." Maya said as they were standing outside their doors.

"It was nice to meet you too Maya. I have a feeling that we are going to be the best of friends." Zack said hugging his new found friend.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Zack said kissing her on the cheek. Zack blushed as soon as she walked into her dorm. He had grown attached to that chick. And he had just met her six hours ago.

Zack made his way into his building. It turned out to have a nice design. The couches were new, the building seemed like it was built last year or so. Zack found his bags at the front and claimed them. He told the front desk his name and they told him he was on the fifth floor. Zack slowly made his way up the stars, wishing he hadn't packed so much stuff. As soon as he opened the door boy was he surprised.

"Zack?" Zack just stood there in total shock. He couldn't believe his eyes.

**SKY DECK 8:30 PM**

Cody was slowly placing the finished menu for Tipton Cuisine in a plastic holder he had made. He had worked so hard on making it the best menu ever. He didn't even notice that someone had pulled up a chair beside him.

"Oh hey Maddie." Cody said looking up from the revised menu.

"Hey Cody. Rough day at orientation?"

"Nah just a lot of work." Cody replied with a smile. "How are you doing? Missing Zack a lot?"

"Yeah. But I can't imagine how much you miss him."

"I miss him a lot too." Cody said as he looked at the menus he finished. "But this work kept me occupied for the day."

"Hey guys." London said approaching the group.

"What's new London? You seem quite happy today." Cody said putting the work away.

"I just made a big business decision! Yay me!" London said clapping her hands.

"Like what weather or not to buy designer clothes or regular clothes?" Maddie said laughing.

"No. I decided to rebuild the Tipton Hotel in New Orleans."

"That's a good idea London." Cody said. "Considering people are still homeless now they will have a roof over their heads."

"Exactly." London said as she drank a smoothie that was given to her. They were still in Mexico so it was pretty hot.

"Hey Cody." Bailey said as Cody got up from his seat to hug her.

"I haven't seen you all day where were you?"

"Just making some last minute New Years plans?"

"Like what?" London asked.

"Attention passengers. We will be docking in New York City in the next 12 hours." The Captain said on the speakers.

"You didn't" Maddie said hugging her friends.

"Yep. I did. I knew that New Years wasn't going to be the same without Zack, so I decided if he can't come see us we go to see him."

"How did you manage to pull this off?" Cody asked.

"The captains wife was going into labour in New York City anyways so I managed to ask him to port there just for three nights."

"You are really amazing Bailey." Cody said hugging her tightly.

"O.k. Who's hungry? I could sure use some food right now." London said.

"The pizza place is still open." Bailey said.

"Let's go then." Cody said as the four friends took off.

_**This is the end of Chapter 10. Once again sorry for the misunderstanding for my previous chapter. I labelled it chapter eight instead. Oh well. Hope this makes it up to you guys. And please review my story. I haven't been getting any new reviews recently. Reviews always make the story so much better. **_


	11. 11 new years heartbreak part 1

_**Hey guys. I'm back once again. These updates won't be coming as fast as before because I'm off to a wonderful vacation starting tomorrow for at least two weeks. I planned the rest of the chapters. I have it up to chapter 56. So please stick with me because I have some awesome things planned. I even planned the sequel to this story. Anyways on with the story. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE ON DECK OR THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY. ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO DISNEY. THE ONLY THING I DO OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS, AND THE STOTYLINE**_

Love on deck chapter 11:

New Years Heartbreak part 1

**Last time...**

"_Like what?" London asked. _

"_Attention passengers. We will be docking in New York City in the next 12 hours." The Captain said on the speakers. _

"_You didn't" Maddie said hugging her friends._

"_Yep. I did. I knew that New Years wasn't going to be the same without Zack, so I decided if he can't come see us we go to see him." _

"_How did you manage to pull this off?" Cody asked. _

"_The captains wife was going into labour in New York City anyways so I managed to ask him to port there just for three nights." _

"_You are really amazing Bailey." Cody said hugging her tightly. _

"_O.k. Who's hungry? I could sure use some food right now." London said. _

"_The pizza place is still open." Bailey said. _

"_Let's go then." Cody said as the four friends took off. _

**JULLIARD UNIVERSITY 8:50**

"Zack?" Zack just stood at the front of thr door shocked.

"Marcus?" Zack was confused. He thought that Marcus was at some tour not some university. "What happened to the tour?"

"Oh I'm taking some time off for two weeks. I was just sticking around here going through my materials for the new semester in September. This is your dorm?"

"Yep. What a coincidence, we get to share a room once again." Zack said laughing.

"I know funny isn't it?" Marcus said. "How's the rest of the gang?"

"There fine. Cody's the new head chef at Tipton Cuisine."

"Oh good for him. Are him and Bailey still going strong?"

"You bet they are. They're going into Stanford in the fall. I was supposed to join them, but Julliard and Stanford worked together to offer me a deal I simply couldn't refuse so here I am." Zack said smiling.

"Yep there you are. This is going to be one decision your nor going to regret Zack. I promise you that." Marcus said with a smile.

"I know. I know. But I can't help but miss the others back on the boat."Zack said sadly.

"I miss them too. But I keep the memories to keep me going." Marcus said.

"Anyways how long have you been here?"

"About a year now."

"That's how long you've been on tour. Wait a minute... you didn't even go on tour. Marcus you were here this entire time?"

"Alright yes. I was here the entire time. I'm trying to improve my talent to find a decent recording company. One that won't drop me."

"Dude you could have told us that." Zack said a little surprised.

"I know. I'm sorry." Marcus said a little embarrassed.

"How is it coming along? I mean the so called training process your going through?"

"I think I'm really starting to make some very good progress." Marcus said with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your going to find a record label that won't abandon you out of nowhere." Zack said as he patted Marc us' shoulders.

"Thanks Zack. I gotta head out. I'm going home this New Years."

"Have a safe flight." Zack said from the door.

Zack began to take out his computer and began to see if he had any e-mails. He noticed that there were none. Cody had promised to e-mail him. Or was it Zack to e-mail Cody? He couldn't remember but still he wanted to make sure he was o.k. and all that. Suddenly a chat box began to appear. Zack noticed that Cody had officially signed on to his facebook account.

**Braniac Martin: **_**Hey Zack. **_

**Rocker Martin: **_**Hey Cody. Things good there?**_

**Braniac Martin: **_**Yeah. Things are great actually. I think your going to be in for one big surprise tomorrow.**_

**Rocker Martin: **_** Are you guys planning something without me? **_

**Braniac Martin:**_** Nah. Lets just say your going to start your New year's on the right foot. **_

**Rocker Martin:**_** I have no idea what your talking about little bro but I know it's going to be good. Anyways, take a wild guess who I'm rooming with again? **_

**Braniac Martin: **_**Marcus is there? **_

**Rocker Martin: **_**You bet. He's been here the whole time he was supposed to go on tour. **_

**Braniac Martin: **_**O.k. you've lost me. **_

**Rocker Martin: **_**He was in this school to improve his act, in hopes of finding a record company who wouldn't willingly drop him. **_

**Braniac Martin: **_**Now I get it. Anyways meet anyone else? **_

**Rocker Martin: **_**Yeah. There is this amazing girl named Maya who is right across the hall from me. She's smart, talented, funny, beautiful, **_

**Braniac Martin: **_**Zack! Are you forgetting you have Maddie back here? **_

**Rocker Martin: **_**Oops. But she's everything I said. I think me and her became quick friends. **_

**Braniac Martin: **_**You better be careful where you lead that friendship Zack. **_

**Rocker Martin: **_**Cody seriously? You think I would go so low as to forget about my girl, and move on to another one. **_

**Braniac Martin: **_**You do have that reputation. **_

**Rocker Martin: **_**o.k. so that was me in the past. Doesn't mean I'm going to do it again. **_

**Braniac Martin: **_**Oh well. I believe you anyways :P **_

**Rocker Martin: **_**Good. **_____

**Braniac Martin: **_**You know it's getting pretty late. **_

**Rocker Martin: **_**Yeah. Tell Woody I say hi and to everyone else too. And tell my girl I love her and I hope to see her soon. Love you little bro. **_

**Braniac Martin: **_**Don't worry I will . Love you too. And remember watch it there in the city. **_

**Rocker Martin: **_**You can count on it. **_

_**Braniac Martin had signed off. **_

Zack smiled. He knew that Cody was always a man of his word. He knew he could count on his little brother to keep all of their promises. As he laid down on his bed a sense of worry left him. Zack had secretly been worried that something bad had happened to Cody. But he was safe, as he let sleep take over him, he knew that Cody was always going to be safe.

"Goodnight you nerd." Zack said with a smile and slowly fell asleep.

**DECEMBER 31****ST****, 11:00 AM THE S.S. TIPTON**

"Bailey good to see you." London said walking into the room

"What do you want London?" Bailey asked as she began to flip through the book Zack had given her for Christmas.

"What makes you think I want anything from you?" London asked.

"Because you usually sweet talk your way into getting what you want right?"

"O.k. fine. I want your other closet. Maddie is overflowing her closet with photos of Zack."

"London you already have a clothing blimp, a shoe submarine, and lord knows what else to store your clothes."

"What's your point?" London asked.

"That's it!" Bailey said frustrated. "You are going to have to deal with less clothes."

'Bite your tongue!" London replied.

"London. You have so many clothes the ship could literally sink if you didn't have more clothes." Bailey said.

"So what do you expect me to do with the rest of my clothes? Throw them away?" London asked.

"Why not give it away to charities?" Bailey asked.

"Those poor people can use better clothes. And I will get publicity. O.k. I'll do it." London said excitedly.

"Good. Now do you want me to sort through the clothes you want to give away?" Bailey asked.

"Nah. I'll Have Maddie go over it." London said smiling.

"See you when we pot." Bailey said.

"There's my precious hay Bail." Cody said as he walked into room the same time London walked out.

"Hey Cody." Bailey said hugging him. "Excited to be docking in New York?"

"Yeah." Cody said happily. "Did you know Marcus was at Julliard the whole time he was supposed to be on tour?"

"You have got to be kidding me." Bailey laughed. "Who told you?'

"Zack did. We chatted for a little last night." Cody replied.

"Did you tell him we're docking in New York?" Bailey asked.

"No. But I did tell him to expect a big surprise when we dock." Cody said.

"Good enough for me." Bailey said laughing.

Cody and Bailey continued to talk in her cabin. It was something that they did a lot of these days. They would chat for what would seem like hours. Bailey loved that about their relationship. The two of them could be totally open with each other, and they could share each others personal secrets and still be loved by the other. Cody on the other hand, loved getting closer and closer to Bailey. The more that they got to know each other, there was not a doubt that Bailey could possibly be the one for him. Cody always pictured his future with Bailey. It would be perfect. Cody smiled at the thought.

"Cody what were you just thinking about?" Bailey asked.

'About us actually." Cody replied. He couldn't lie to his precious Bailey. He was never a liar. That was more Zack's game.

"What about us?" Bailey asked getting a little nervous.

"The future." Cody smiled.

"I'm guessing it's a good future?" Bailey said as she sat beside Cody.

"I can't help it Bailey. The more I get to know you, the more I always get this feeling in my heart that you could be the one I'm destined to be with. Actually, you are the one." Bailey giggled.

"You know, now that I think about it, I kind of think you could be the one too." Bailey laughed.

"Good. Then we're on the same page." Cody said laughing.

"I love how your always honest with me." Bailey said as she looked into Cody's eyes.

"Bailey, I could never lie to you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do silly. I trust you, you trust me that's all we're ever going to need to get along with our normal day." Bailey said as she hugged Cody.

"Come on. We should go get some lunch." Cody said as he led Bailey out to the restaurant. The Sky Deck was closed since it was all icy and all.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to New York City. Now please get off the boat quickly because I have a wife to get home to!" Captain Lunsford was so anxious to go home he forced almost everyone on the boat to run off immediately.

"Hey you guys go and surprise Zack. I will meet up with you guys later tonight. I have to go visit my grandmother here." Maddie said running.

"I'll come." London said.

"Thanks London. Now I won't be alone when she starts to sing Silent Night like a screaming cat." Maddie said dragging London to the subway.

"Guess that leaves us with just the two of us." Cody said smiling.

"Come on. Julliard is down that way." Bailey said as they all began to long walk to the campus.

They finally made it there after what seemed like an hour of walking. They didn't even bother to hail a cab since it was New Year's and everyone had places to go. They were just those kinds of people. As soon as they reached the campus they were shocked at how many students were still running around campus. They were probably part of Zack's orientation program.

"Excuse me do you know where Zack Martin is?" Cody asked.

"Yeah he's right across the hall from me."

"You must be Maya the girl Zack was talking about."

"Yep. Oh and you must be Cody his twin, and his girlfriend Bailey."

"That's us." Bailey replied.

"Come with me. I'll show you where his room is." Maya offered.

Cody could see why these two were fast friends. Maya was a very nice girl. She treated him and Bailey like they were old friends, and she said hi to almost everyone she passed by on the way to the building.

"Here he is. I think he should be in there. You guys have a great time tonight." Maya said and she disappeared.

"Should we hide?" Bailey asked laughing.

"I don't think that's necessary,. Knowing my brother and all, he's going to be so shocked that he will literally be staring at us blankly until I hug him or something." Cody said laughing.

"Should you knock or should I?" Bailey asked.

"I should." Cody replied as he knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." Zack replied from the other end of the door. He was trying to figure out what the heck the New Years surprise was.

"Surprise!" Bailey and Cody shouted as Zack opened the door.

"Cody, Bailey! What are you guys doing here?" Zack asked hugging each of his friends.

"I did say there was going to be a New Years surprise." Cody said laughing.

"Well thank god for that. I really missed you two." Zack said as he sat down on the bed.

"We missed you too." Cody said.

"By the way are you guys going back to the ship for the night?" Zack asked."I have this whole room to myself and it kind of gets lonely."

"We would love to stay. All the hotels are booked solid." Bailey replied.

"How long are you guys docked here for?" Zack asked.

"Three days. The captains wife was giving birth so we had to dock here." Cody replied.

"That's good enough time to catch up." Zack said as he and his two best friends began to fill each other in on what was going on in their lives. Zack told them all about how orientation was, and how everything was going great for him. Cody told Zack how training at the restaurant went and how it was like working there for the first time. Bailey smiled as the two of them were catching up with each others lives.

"O.k, who wants to go to Times Square for New years?" Bailey asked.

"That sounds like a great idea." Cody replied.

"You two go ahead and wait for me at the front of the school. I have to change." Zack said as he quickly slipped into the bathroom and changed. Zack was heading out the door and noticed that Maya was crying outside her door.

"Maya what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"My mom. She has cancer." Maya said as she continued to cry harder.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Zack said as he pulled her in for a hug. Maddie was running around the corner and noticed that someone that looked like Zack was hugging someone. She backed toward the scene and saw that it was Zack. She immediately ran out of the building in tears. She had her heart broken. By someone who she actually trusted.

_**CLIFFHANGER ONCE AGAIN...I LOVE WRITTING THESE THINGS LOL. ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW MY CHAPTERS AS SOON AS I POST THEM. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY CARE TO READ THEM. ANYWAS SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON...LOVE ON DECK BTW, HIOWDO YOU LIKE MY NEW FORMAT? THIS IS HOW I WILL DO THE REST OF MY CHAPTERS NOW. AND ONE MORE THING, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SHARE THEM WITH ME, I MIGHT TAKE THEM INTO CONSCIDERATION. **_


	12. new years heartbreak part 2

_**Hey guys back again. This story keeps getting better and better and better in my head. I hope you guys review because they always make me happy. **_

_**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE ON DECK OR THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY. ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO DISNEY. THE ONLY THING I DO OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS, AND THE STOTYLINE**_

Love on Deck Chapter 12

A New Years Heartbreak Part 2 

**Last time...**

"_You two go ahead and wait for me at the front of the school. I have to change." Zack said as he quickly slipped into the bathroom and changed. Zack was heading out the door and noticed that Maya was crying outside her door. _

"_Maya what's wrong?" Zack asked. _

"_My mom. She has cancer." Maya said as she continued to cry harder. _

"_I'm so sorry to hear that." Zack said as he pulled her in for a hug. Maddie was running around the corner and noticed that someone that looked like Zack was hugging someone. She backed toward the scene and saw that it was Zack. She immediately ran out of the building in tears. She had her heart broken. By someone who she actually trusted. _

Maddie was shocked. How could Zack do this to her? I mean he was in love with her since he was 12, and now he was hugging some other random girl. Maddie was already losing her vision thanks to the tears that were in her eyes. She quickly ran out of the building careful not to be noticed.

"Hey. Why don't you come with me and my brother and his girlfriend to Times Square?" Zack asked.

"No. Go ahead. I think I won't be able to go anywhere for quite a while." Maya replied.

"O.k. but call me if you need anything." Zack said getting off the floor.

"Thank you Zack. Your a really good friend" Maya replied.

"No problem." Zack said as he continued walking towards the doors.

Maddie was running as fast as her legs could take her. She was going back to the ship. No matter what anyone said. She was going to stay there in her cabin, and come out only when it was back to regular schedule.

"Hey Maddie what's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Your idiotic brother that's what happened." Maddie replied as she continued running away from Cody and Bailey.

"What the hell just happened?" Cody asked.

"I have no idea." Bailey replied.

"Hey guys who was that random chick that was running and crying."

"Maddie!" Cody and Bailey replied.

"Zack what did you do?" Bailey asked as she was about ready to punch him in the mouth.

"Nothing. I was just comforting Maya."

"In what way? Kissing her?" Cody said annoyed.

"No. It was a friendly hug." Zack said a little annoyed.

"Oh well maybe Maddie took it the wrong way." Bailey suggested.

"Whatever. I'll see her in two days. She needs her space." Zack replied.

"For once the man is right." Cody said.

"Now what don't we get a move on?" Bailey asked as the friends slowly made their way to the waiting cab.

**TIMES SQUARE NEQW YORK CITY**

Cody, Bailey, and Zack found all of their friends standing in the crowd near the stage. It was a New years tradition that they would drop the ball on midnight. The friends had always been fascinated with the tradition, but to actually be there, that was a totally different story.

"I can't believe it. We're actually here." Cody said smiling.

"I know. It seems to be so much bigger on TV though." London said.

"well TV does make it look two times bigger." Bailey laughed.

"O.k. people do you have any New years resolutions?" Zack asked.

"I want to keep up my grades going into college." Cody said.

"I want to be able to continue to get good grades, while being able to stay in a table relationship." Bailey added.

"That too." Cody replied. Bailey just laughed.

"I want to make Tipton Industries the best hotel ever!" London said clapping her hands.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Zack asked.

"By making responsible decisions for the company duh?" London added.

"My New year's resolution try to fart as many songs as possible!" Woody added.

"Oh thank god I'm not rooming with you anymore." Cody added.

"My new Years resolution, try to cut back on sweets. Even though I know it's not possible. But I can certainly try. I just need to get rid of my chocolate stash in my room, the sky deck, the classroom, and everywhere else there might be candy. Oh and I might need to stay away from Mr. Mosby desk because that's where I always hide my chocolates." Addison added. Everyone just stared at her with blank faces. She had spoken so fast, no one could actually understand what she wanted to accomplish for new years.

"Anyways, Zack what is your big resolution for this year?"

"I want to make the best of my singing career and to always try my best. Oh and to spend as much time with you guys as possible. Because you will never know what will happen tomorrow." Zack added.

"That's a good resolution." Cody added.

"I hope you can keep that one." Bailey added.

"I could certainly try." Zack added as he continued to look at the clock on the big screen. "About a good one hour till everyone is allowed inside the square" There was still a huge line to get in. Luckily they were near the front of the line. So they were guaranteed a spot inside. As everyone was so impatient to get inside, it was really getting cold.

"Hey kids." Miss. Tutwiler said as she approached the group.

"Hey Ms. T." They all replied.

"Enjoying the wait?" She said smiling.

"No not really. It really is cold out here." Cody replied.

"You can say that again. I have frostbite in places I didn't even know I could get them on."

"Too much information Woody." Zack said as everyone looked about ready to puke.

"Geez sorry for being honest." He simply replied while almost everyone was about ready to loose it.

"O.k. what are your new years resolutions Ms. T. Hope it's not giving us a lot of homework." Zack said while Cody just smiled.

"My new years resolution is to stay in a relationship for more than 10 hours."

"Wow that's sad..." London said as everyone punched her in the arm. "What? It's not my fault she's an emotional wreck."

"London!" Everyone screamed.

"She's right. I am a nervous wreck." Miss. T. Stated as everyone began moving into the crowd.

They had finally made it past security and were securing their spots. There were cameras everywhere. The group happened to be right behind them for their luck. And as luck would have it, they would always be on camera. Of course for London that meant she had to look beautify the television screens. She quickly ran off to find a washroom promising to return. Even though half of them knew that it probably wouldn't happen.

"Well for one, I can't wait to get this new year started." Woody said.

"Same here." Cody added. "Another year without you as a roommate." Cody said happily.

"Hey!" Woody said. He was obviously annoyed.

"Sorry." Cody said while Bailey just laughed.

"I hope you all can make it to the big showdown." Zack said. He told everyone about it, and they promised him that they would come.

"You know I'm proud of you Zack. Your showcasing your talent for everyone to see. That is one huge step for you." Cody said as he patted Zack on the back.

"Hey, what can I say? I grew up."

"Yes you did Zack. Yes you did." Bailey said as she and Cody laughed.

"Who would have thought one of my lowest students would ever get into a college?" Miss. T. Asked.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Zack asked as he was offended by the comment.

"Oh nothing to worry about. Just a little side note." Miss. Tutwiler said

Everyone just continued to chat into the night not letting the cold get to their brains. As soon as it was 7:00 Times Square was almost completely crowded. Lucky for everyone, they got near the front so they were able to stay quite warm.

"Hey I wonder where Maddie ran off to." Cody wondered.

"She probably went to some hotel or something." Bailey replied as she and Cody held onto each other for warmth.

"You know what my biggest new years resolution is?" Cody asked as he hugged Bailey tightly.

"Tell me." Bailey said as she kissed his nose.

"To cherish every single moment with you. With Zack moving to college, and from what we saw from Maddie, I think it just proves that life can certainly throw things at us when we least expect it. I think it's best we enjoy what we have in the present and not regret spending as much time with you in the future." Cody said. Bailey was almost close to tears when she heard those words.

"Cody. That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. You mean that?" Bailey asked as she smiled.

"Of course I do. I want to spend as much time with you as I can." Cody said. Cody leaned towards Bailey. _Oh my goodness Cody your going to kiss Bailey for the first time. Finally she won't be the one kissing you. _Cody thought. Bailey smiled as she moved her head closer to Cody's. _He's going to kiss you! He's going to do it! I can't believe Cody Martin is going to kiss Bailey Pickett. _Their lips touched, and Cody immediately felt all of the butterflies in his stomach go away. He was so afraid that he was going to do something that Bailey would regret. Cody began deepening the kiss as Bailey simply moaned. They had continued kissing for the next five minutes. When they finally came up for air Bailey was absolutely speechless.

"Bailey are you o.k.?"

"Kiss me again Cody." Bailey said five minutes later. It hadn't sunken in on her that he had done that.

"My pleasure." This time they stayed like that for quite a while. Of course ignoring the groans and cheers from behind them.

**S.S. Tipton 8:00 Pm 4 Hours till Midnight**

Maddie was sadly walking around the sky deck. She didn't care if it was frozen. She was collecting all of the thoughts in her head. She wanted to get the image of Zack Martin out of her head for good. I guess it was true to what everyone had been warning her about back home in Boston. Zack Martin was a ladies man. He couldn't be tied down to one girl. He simply needed to roam free like a lion of some sort. Maddie felt fresh tears go down her face.

"Maddie damn it. Stop it. Stop it. You can do so much better than him." Maddie said as she began to walk towards the juice bar. She still saw his face there. Maddie knocked over some empty smoothie cups from the counter. She didn't care anymore. She needed to show her anger. She walked over to some of the tables and flipped the table and chairs over. Maddie was so mad that she needed to take it out on something. Anything. Maddie continued walking. Of course it was dark out so she couldn't see where she was going exactly. Maddie was walking over to the bars. Maddie didn't notice that there was an ice patch near the observation deck. Maddie immediately lost her footing and went flying over. Luckily she grabbed onto the lower deck.

"Great Maddie now your just going to have to wait for someone to come and rescue you." Maddie said as she tried to hold on to the metal bar as tightly as she could. She could feel herself instantly slipping.

"Please god. Please help me. Please your the only one that could right now. Please I beg of you." Maddie said crying.

James had been walking around the top deck. He noticed that the sky deck was completely ripped in half.

"What in the name of Jesus Christ happened in here?" James asked as he continued to scan the sky deck. Observing the damage, he knew it was a human that did this.

'Oh my god I'm slipping!" Maddie screamed. "Help somebody help me please!" James immediately turned around. He could have sworn he saw someone call for help. But he didn't see anyone.

"My goodness help! Seriously! I'm slipping!" James noticed that voice anywhere.

"Maddie? Maddie is that you?" James asked as he looked everywhere for her.

"James oh thank god!"

"Where are you?"

"Hanging from the lower deck!" Maddie screamed. James immediately made his way over to the observation deck and there she was three decks under him.

"Maddie can you hang on for much longer?"

"Honestly I don't think I can!" Maddie screamed back.

"O.k. let me look for something to pull you up!" James looked around frantically. He noticed a life preserver on the other side of the deck. Sure Maddie wasn't in the water, but she would put this around her and then he would pull her up.

"O.k. here Maddie. I'm going to lower this life preserver!" James shouted against the wind. "I want you to put it on, and then I will pull you up."

"O.K. but hurry up with it! I think I'm seriously starting to slip here." Maddie said as she said a silent prayer. She was way too young to die.

"O.k. here i go. I want you to grab hold as soon as you can reach it!" James screamed. "Please let Maddie be o.k. I lost her once I am so not losing her again." James had been formulating a plan in his head. It was almost complete. In a short two months he was going to have revenge over Zack Martin. "O.k. do you have it/" James asked a couple of seconds later.

"Almost got it!" Maddie said. "Got it!"

"Now put it around you." James said as he leaned over. Yep, she had it all right.

"O.k. I have it over me. Now pull me up before i drown here." Maddie screamed.

"Maddie relax." James said laughing. "Besides I can't pull you up if you don't let go of the bars on the lower deck. "

"O.k. fine! I'm letting go." Maddie said as she slowly let go of the bar.

"O.k. now trust me with the rest of the parts." James said as he slowly began to pull Maddie towards the deck. In a few short minutes Maddie collapsed onto the sky deck once again.

"OH my goodness James you saved me." Maddie said hugging him.

"How did this happen?" James asked curiously. As he kissed Maddie's forehead.

"I slipped on an ice patch near the observation deck. Lost my footing and I fell over. Luckily, there was the lower deck to save me."

"Thank god. Then you would have surely become fish bait." James said laughing.

"That is seriously not funny." Maddie said.

"Hey why don't we head back to Tipton Cuisine tonight? No one else is on the boat and there is a full kitchen." James said smiling.

"Can you cook?' Maddie asked.

"Yep. I think you'll be quite shocked." James said laughing.

"Let's go then." Maddie said as James took her hand in his. Phase one of the plan, make Maddie Fitzpatrick fall in love with you.

**Tipton Cuisine: 9:50 Kitchen**

"Wow James. This salmon is really good." Maddie said. It brought back memories of the island. But surprisingly she felt no tears go down her face.

"Thank you." James said as he shoved another piece of the delicious seafood into his mouth.

"So Maddie tell me where you're from again?"

'Boston silly." Maddie said laughing. She had told James where she lived only about 100 times since they first met.

"You never told me where you came from James." J

"I was born in Chicago. Then I lived here in New York for a few days." Of course that wasn't true. Damien had lived in Boston all of his life. James was a fake. So he had to lie about things like that. Except he kept his original last name.

"Got any brothers or sisters?" James asked Maddie as they sipped their wine.

"I have a younger brother. He's a dork though." Maddie and James laughed.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have three brothers and three sisters." James said.

"So are you the oldest or youngest?" Maddie asked.

"I'm the middle out of all six of them." James said. "It's good not to be the youngest, and to be the oldest most of the time." James said smiling.

"I was a big sister all the time. I guess it's all right." Maddie replied.

"Trust me, if you think you had an o.k. experience, you seriously have not met my family yeat." James said laughing.

"I would love to hear about this." Maddie said laughing.

"Well,. If you must know me and my two older brother and sister Clarisse and Danny, we were pretty close. So we tortured the younger ones a lot." James said with a smile.

"Who knew you could be that bad?" Maddie asked smiling.

"I did." James said laughing.

"Oh please. I always used to bug Liam. We're practically the same experience here." Maddie said.

"Not exactly."

"Huh?'

"Whenever the older ones boss around with the younger ones, the younger ones being the prank masters would pull mean pranks on the three of us. And then the older ones would come up with an even more evil prank. Then the younger ones want revenge, and well lets just say that that is exactly the way life is at the Crawford household."

"O.k. you officially win. Your siblings are pretty devious." Maddie said.

"Told you my family could out beat your family in the weirdest family of America any day." James said with a smile.

"You are just too good to be true." Maddie said as the two of them both laughed.

So far, James' plan was working perfectly. With things moving at this rate, he would have Maddie a little earlier than expected. James grinned. He liked the thought of that. He needed February 14th to come a little earlier than usual.

**Times Square: 11:56 PM -6 Minutes till midnight**

The friends had been partying ahrd that new years. They had a great time. Miss. Tutwiler brought them to 21 which was a fancy restaurant. If London hadn't offered to pay, all of them would be going into debt pretty soon. They had a wonderful meal in Times Square. It was a nice break from the crowd. But the rest of the crowd piled in when it had started to snow. Now that the snow was only falling slightly, everyone made their way outside. It was almost new years and they wanted to spend it with their closest friends.

"Hey there hotel heiress." Mark said as he grabbed her from behind.

"Hey there to you too." London said as they hugged each other.

"How was your night?" London asked.

"It went great. I spent the night with my mom and my sister Jamie."

"That must be nice." London said.

"O.k. 1 minute to 2011!" Miss. Tutwiler screamed.

"You know what this means Bailey." Cody said smiling.

"A new start for the both of us." Bailey said.

"You know every single new year your supposed to kiss the person your supposed to be with for the rest of the year." Bailey said.

"You know what we gotta do Woodchuck." Addison said.

"I think so."

10...

Bailey and Cody wrapped their arms around each other

9...

"London can i say something to you?" Mark asked from above the noise.

8...

"Hey Zack I'm here." Maya said. Zack and Maya hugged.

7...

"Mr. Mosby you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mr. Mosby replied as he grabbed Emma's hand.

6...

"What is it Mark?"

"I love you." Mark said. London was shocked.

5...

"Happy new year my Cody." Bailey said as she began to lean in.

"Happy new year beautiful." Cody replied as he leaned in.

4...

"Should we kiss at midnight?" Mr. Mosby asked.

"Well it is customary." Miss. Tutwiler replied.

3...

""Addison are you ready for the best year of your life?' Woody asked as he brought Addison closer.

"I think so." Addison replied as she leaned in closer.

2...

"London say something please." London just stood there shocked.

1...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Cody and Bailey both kissed for what seemed like hours.

"That was an amazing way top start the year off." Bailey said.

"You know it is. And it's just the beginning." Bailey giggled as Cody kissed her passionately once again.

"Mark." London said as she got on her tippy-toes and kissed him full on the mouth. Mark ran his hands through her hair and took in the scent of the hotel heiress perfume.

"Does that mean we're a couple?"

"I guess so." London laughed. "I love yu too Mark. I always have."

"Woody that was amazing." Addison said as the two of them came up from their new years kiss.

"Guess I still have it."

A crowd of people began to clear the way to watch the fireworks. The friends turned around and were greeted by the most shocking sight of all. They saw Mr. Mosby and Ms. Tutwiler kissing in the middle of the crowd.

"OH MY GOD!" They were all shocked.

T.B.C.

_**Hey this is just a friendly reminder to review daily. I will try posting these chapters up as soon as possible. I think I am being delayed because I am on vacation. Like i said, I have written at least 54 chapters in my notebook. So this story is still getting started. Please review each chapter and give me feedback. It is very much appreciated. With much love, Christian. **_


	13. New Year, New New start

_**HEY GUYS CHRISTIAN HAS RETURNED. REMEMBER, THESE UPLOADS WILL NOT BE COMING AS FAST AS THEY USUALLY WERE. I HAVE A LOT ON MY PLATE. SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE. ALSO I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING ANY RECENT REVIEWS. SO PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. THEY MAKE MY DAY SO MUCH BETTER KNOWING THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ MY STORY. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE THAT. **_

_**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE SERIES. ALL COPYRIGHT GOES DIRECTLY TO DISNEY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS, AND THE STORYLINE.**_

Love on Deck Chapter 13:

New Year New Start

_Previously…_

_A crowd of people began to clear the way to watch the fireworks. The friends turned around and were greeted by the most shocking sight of all. They saw Mr. Mosby and Ms. Tutwiler kissing in the middle of the crowd. _

"_OH MY GOD!" They were all shocked. _

**S.S TIPTON. JANUARY 10, 2011 **

"All right class. Now most of you have already received your acceptance letters." Ms. Tutwiler began."Now that doesn't mean your out of the woods yet." Nervous chatter began to erupt through the class. "Your finals are around the corner, and as you know report cards can and will be accessed by the colleges you have applied to." Everyone was worried now.

"That's just great!" Woody added. "I already have a C- average and now other people will know!"

"Woody you can still improve." Bailey added.

"I'm helpless!" Woody stated.

"I'll help you study Woody. I will organize a study group for any students who are in danger of being turned down by their colleges." Ms. Tutwiler added. The students seemed to like this idea.

"Now your final project for English is for each of you to write a paper on any form of literary work." Ms. Tutwiler said.

"Meaning?" Addison asked.

"It means. You can write a paper on your favourite novel, your favourite poem, any written piece." Cody said.

"Do comic books count?" Woody asked. Everyone just moaned.

"No Woody it never includes comic books." Ms. Tutwiler added. "Dang it!" Woody exclaimed.

"Now you all better be taking this seriously. Because this project counts as 20% of your final grade." Ms. Tutwiler stated. "Your papers are due next Friday."

"Wow. She's not giving us any time now is she?" Woody asked.

"Woody. It's your favourite novel. You have to know it by heart." Bailey said.

"That's the problem."

"What re you talking about?" Cody asked.

"I never read a novel in my life." Everyone gasped.

"OMG even I read a novel." London said. Everyone gasped yet again.

"Which one?" Bailey asked.

"Pride and Prejudice." London added.

"Goose darn it! I'm supposed to write about that." Bailey said.

"In my opinion, I'm going to write about A Tale of Two Cities." Cody stated.

"Very excellent choice Cody." Ms. Tutwiler said smiling.

"Can the Twilight series be counted?" Addison asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes." Almost all of the girls began screaming.

"O.k. another announcement." Ms. Tutwiler screamed from the noise in the classroom.

"What could it be this time?" Woody asked.

"We will be docking in Paris once again this Valentine's Day." Cody and Bailey smiled. They were going back to the place that Cody had first said that he loved Bailey. Bailey was grinning. She couldn't wait to experience the most romantic city in the world on the most romantic day of the year,

"Oh yeah! More shopping for me." London said.

"We will be docking there for the entire week this time, but I hope that we won't really need to deal with any more bicycle wheels stuck on Mr. Mosby, or the fact that some crazy lady stole an art piece from a museum." Ms. Tutwiler said.

Everyone began chatting excitedly about all of the amazing things that they had to do when they arrived in Paris. Cody was immediately preparing a list of all of the things he wanted to happen that day. He looked over at Bailey and she smiled at him. Cody felt his heart flutter. That always happened to him when she did that. Ms Tutwiler mentioned they were going to visit many of the museums there such as the L'ouvre. They were also going to have a tour of the city itself.

"Now for the assignment tonight, please write a journal entry on how you plan to spend the most romantic day in the world, in the most romantic city in the world. Of course you teens will have a lot to write about."

"Cody isn't going back to Paris so exciting?" Bailey asked as she turned to face him.

"I promise you Bailey. I will make it twice more fun." Cody said as they leaned in for a kiss. The entire room was filled with couples so they all were making out.

"Just think Bailey. In less than a month we will be going back to the place where we sealed our love." Cody said smiling.

"I know." Bailey replied. "I must say that was the best night of my life."

"Even better than the night in Barbados?"

"O.k. that was the best night of my life." Bailey said smiling from ear to ear. Bailey kissed Cody passionately for what seemed like a lifetime. The bell cut them off.

"Dang that bell!" Bailey said. Cody checked his watch.

"Man it's my first day on the job." Cody said sadly.

"Well you are going to do fine my little head chef." Bailey said as she gave him a good luck kiss.

"What time are you off?" Cody asked.

"8:50 right before curfew." Bailey said sadly.

"Sneak up to Tipton Cuisine. I'm there cleaning up anyways. I might prepare dinner for us." Cody said as he hugged her tightly.

"I'll be there." Bailey said as she ran off towards One of a Kind. Cody smiled as he made his way down to the plaza deck.

**JULIARD UNIVERSITY **

The bell rang signalling people to start exiting the campus. As usual, the occasional three birds sitting on the staircase at the front of the school flew away in terror when they realized that a bunch of feet were running out of the school. Zack had an amazing day going through orientation. He and Maya made a pact that they were going to perform together. They had played a couple of songs tin the music room and they sounded perfect together.

"Hey rock star." Maya said walking up from behind him.

"Hey. Great job in the music room today." Zack said as they walked over to Starbucks.

"Thanks you did a pretty good job yourself." Maya said smiling.

"So how did your day go?" Zack said handing Maya a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"It went pretty good. How about yours?"

"Mine went awesome." Zack said.

"I'm so happy you chose me as your partner for the big showdown." Maya said giving half of her cookie to Zack.

"How did you know I like chocolate chip cookies?"

"we've been eating together for the past week and a half." Maya said laughing. "I think I know what you like and what you don't like."

"True say."

The two friends began chatting up a storm as they sat in the warmth of the coffee house. Zack felt like he was knowing more of Maya more and more each day. He felt like he was falling head over heels in love with her. But he was still with Maddie.

"Hey Zack your friends leave tonight don't they?" Maya asked.

'Not for another two weeks." Zack said smiling. "Which reminds me I have to visit them today."

The S.S. Tipton was still in New York for the next two weeks. Captain Lunsford still had some taking care of to do. He had to take care of his new son. And not to mention his wife. Zack didn't see any of his close friends since New Years eve. He didn't have the time. He had been way too busy for his orientation schedule.

"Maya thank you so much for reminding me." Zack said as he got up. "I want to go see my friends. Especially my twin. I kind of miss him." Zack gave Maya a friendly hug and ran off towards the direction of the port.

**TIPTON CUISINE**

"Good job Chef Cody." Justin, one of the cooks said while dinner service was well underway.

"Thank you Justin." Cody said. "How is that salmon I asked you to prepare this evening?"

"It's all in the fridge." Justin said laughing."You must really love this girl." He added.

"Of course I love her. With all of my life." Cody said smiling.

"Guys! Seriously the chicken here!" Pamela screamed as the chicken burst into flames for being on the stove for so long. "Seriously get the fire extinguisher!"

"O.k. get the fire extinguisher, Danny, Irene get started on another chicken. I will get started on the pasta." Cody began screaming the orders as everyone else was trying to run away from the fire.

"hey sweetie I'm...What the hell!" Bailey screamed.

"Bails, your early." Cody screamed over the raging fire.

"Sweetie what happened?"

"One of our cooks wasn't watching the chicken." Irene said.

"O.k. everyone stay calm. No need to panic." Justin said. Just as he said that, the stir fry caught on fire.

"This is the perfect time to panic!" Pamela screamed.

"Bails come on!" Cody said as everyone began fleeing the kitchen.

**THE OBSERVATION DECK**

"Here's all of the food." Justin said bringing forward a basket filled with goodies."We were lucky it was all in the basket."

"Cody you're amazing. You did this all for me?" Bailey asked.

"Yep. You deserve it." Cody smiled.

"You are just too sweet."

"Oh check it out a shooting star." Cody said as he pointed up to the star making it's way through the night sky.

"Make a wish quickly!" Bailey grabbed Cody's hands and they both closed their eyes making sure to make the best wish possible.

"So what did you wish for?" Bailey asked as she watched the sun disappear over the horizon.

"You know what? I didn't wish for anything." Cody stated.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I have everything I could ever want." Cody smiled as he wrapped his arm around Bailey."I have a brother who I love with my life, a mom who I know loves me, a perfect life, a perfect job, I'm going to school on a luxurious boat. And I have the most beautiful girl who I will love till the end of time."

"You know you are too sweet." Bailey said. "You know I wouldn't change anything either. But I did wish for one thing."

"What was that?" Cody asked a little surprised.

"I wished to love you more and more each and every day, and for us to be together through thick and thin." Bailey said.

"That is a very good wish. And you know what?" Cody asked as he brought Bailey closer. "It can definitely come true." Bailey kissed her feller for what felt like hours.

"I love you Cody."

"Loving you right back Ms. Pickett."

"You know, Mrs. Martin sounds perfect for me." Bailey laughed.

"It suits you. And one day you will be Mrs. Martin. Mrs. Bailey Anne Martin."

" I can't wait." Bailey said grinning.

"Bails, we're not in any rush. E still have to go through five years of college." Cody and Bailey were sharing a ice-cream sundae while looking up at the night sky.

"I know, but the future seems so promising. And all I want to do is to get started on it."

"You already have."

"I guess your right with all of the research I've been doing about college, about the classes, spending more and ore time with you, I guess I am shaping my future."

"Bailey, when we finish college I promise we will open up the best doctors clinic Boston Massachusetts has ever seen."

Cody had it all mapped out in that little crazy head of his. He would go through the proper training with Bailey to become doctors, get married by 26 and then when school was over, have at least six kids. He wanted it all to be perfect. Looking at Bailey, he knew without a single doubt in his mind that it was going to be perfect.

SKY DECK

Maddie and James were talking by the staircase.

"Your grandmother seriously flirted with people at your sweet 16?" James said laughing.

"yep. She was an animal at that party." Maddie said laughing.

" I love it when you laugh." James said smiling.

'I know you do. You know, I think we've become great friends. " Maddie said.

Zack was wandering around the Sky Deck. He was looking for Cody. He wanted to tell him all about his song writing session with Maya. The twins told each other everything.

"Hey it's kind of cold up here." Maddie sad wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

"here use this jacket." James said putting the jacket around Maddie.

Zack turned the corner and noticed that some guy had his arms around Maddie. Zack immediately fled the scene. He needed nothing but the truth.

**OBSERVATION DECK**

"Cody this meal is so..."

"Cody! Bailey!" Zack screamed.

"What!" Bailey and Cody screamed in annoyance.

"Oh hey Zack."

"Oh don't you two say hey me." Zack said. "Would you care to explain why I found some guy with his arm around Maddie?"

"What are you talking about Zack?" Bailey asked.

"Oh would you two look down!" Zack said annoyed.

'Wow" Cody said.

"I know." Bailey added.

"Wait you two don't know that dude?" Zack asked.

"Of course not." Cody said.

"Sorry i attacked you like that." Zack apologized. "I was a little agitated."

"That is normal reaction." Bailey added.

"I can't believe her!" Zack screamed.

"Zack, it is cold out here." Cody said.

"What's your point?" Zack asked.

"Maybe James was putting a jacket on Maddie." Bailey said.

"How do you know his name?" Zack questioned.

"That's the guy that lives right next door to Maddie." Bailey said.

"Oh yeah. He's one of the servers at Tipton Cuisine." Cody added.

"Well, is he nice?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. He's really sweet towards her." Cody said.

"Zack, maybe your nervous over nothing." Bailey added.

"Maybe you guys are right. And yet again, when are you two wrong?" Zack questioned. Cody just shook his head.

"You better believe it." Bailey and Cody replied.

The three friends continued to chat well into the night. Zack decided to stay in his old cabin, of course with Mosby's permission.

"You know Cody, I kind of miss this." Zack and Cody were laying on their beds in their cabin.

"You miss what Zack?"

"You know talking. Remember? We used to share secrets, helped each other out, and most of the time we would just fall asleep on your bed after talking for hours."

"We grew up. But I miss that too. But this is nice too."

"You bet it is." Zack said staring up at the pictures on the wall.

The boys were looking forward to a new year. One thing was for sure. For them and their friends, it was going to be a new start for a new year.


	14. Breakup

_**HEY I'M BACK AGAIN! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER OF LOVE ON DECK. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT. I HOPE YOU KEEP UP THESE AWESOME REVIEWS. NOW, WHO'S READY FOR SOME REAL DRAMA TO GO DOWN? BUT FIRST...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE ON DECK OR THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY. ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO PAMELA EELIS O'CONNEL AND THE OTHER EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS OF THE SHOW. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT**_

Love on Deck Chapter 14 

Breakup

_Previously _

_You know Cody, I kind of miss this." Zack and Cody were laying on their beds in their cabin._

_"You miss what Zack?"_

_"You know talking. Remember? We used to share secrets, helped each other out, and most of the time we would just fall asleep on your bed after talking for hours."_

_"We grew up. But I miss that too. But this is nice too."_

_"You bet it is." Zack said staring up at the pictures on the wall._

_The boys were looking forward to a new year. One thing was for sure. For them and their friends, it was going to be a new start for a new year._

Zack kept tossing and turning in his sleep. He seemed to be having a nightmare.

_Zack kept walking through an abandoned building. No one was around him. Just himself and a dimly lit factory. _

"_Cody where are you!" Zack called out. _

_After running through the entire first floor of the factory he saw him. _

"_Cody!" Zack screamed. He hugged his brother. _

"_Why are you hugging me? I'm not your twin remember?" _

"_Say goodnight idiot!" A large man came from behind Zack holding what looked like a gun. _

"_Zack!" Zack was pushed to the floor and as soon as he got up he saw it, he saw his own twin lying in a pool of blood. _

"Cody!" Zack screamed.

"Zack is everything all right?"

"Oh thank god your not shot." Zack said hugging Cody tightly.

"What the hell? Did you have another nightmare?" Cody asked eyeing his brother.

"Codes it was horrible." Zack said as he cried into Cody's shoulders. Zack immediately told his brother everything.

"Zack at least I did the right thing." Cody smiled.

"Huh?"

"Zack I did exactly what I would have done in real life. I saved you. I don't know if I could live with myself if you're the one that gets hurt."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do silly."

"Thanks a lot Cody." Zack sniffled through his tears. "You know now that I think about it, I would have done the exact same thing."

"Yeah right." Cody said sadly. "You don't even care."

"Of course I care. I may not show it half the time, but your seriously the best brother in the world. I would die if anything happened to you. I promise you no matter what the others say, you are always going to be the brother that I love. The nerdy, sensitive, and unathletic brother."

"Geez you make me feel so much better now." Cody said laughing.

"Seriously buddy. I don't care what others say about you. I love you for who you are. Your one of a kind. Not a lot of people are best with the best brother."

"Thanks Zack." Cody said as the twins laid down on Zack's bed.

"Feeling better?" Cody asked.

"Much better." Zack replied as he slowly began to fall asleep.

SCIENCE LAB

"Cody are you all right?" Nathan, Cody's lab partner noticed that he had been dozing off throughout the experiment.

"Sorry man. I didn't get much sleep last night." Cody stated.

"Your twin must be back huh?"

"Yep. I missed him so he came over to our cabin and we caught up until we eventually fell asleep." Cody explained.

"Now I hope everyone is ready for that science final coming up." Mr. Acapena announced as he exited the room to make more copies.

"God science finals are so frustrating!" Reina exclaimed. "Cody would you help?"

"Don't even try to flirt with me!" Cody said about ready to kick Reina's butt to outer space.

"Oh come on. I know we had a little thing going on in Home Ec."

"Reina please just leave."

"But Cody, I love you."

"Get this into your little head. We will never get together. I love Bailey with all my life. And I will never, ever do anything to hurt her."

"Oh come on just give us a chance." Reina said with a smile.

"Reina just leave!" Cody yelled. Thank god Mr. Acapena had left.

'I love you Cody, I never stopped. Why can't you just leave that slut for someone more special? Like me?"

Cody dumped the blue substance on Reina's head. Of course it made her the laughing stock of the entire classroom.

"Cody what the hell?" Reina asked a little confused.

"Never, call my girlfriend a slut ever again!" Cody screamed.

"it's the truth!"

"Reina, maybe you're the slut." Nathan said. "You did jump from boyfriend to boyfriend."

"Nathan how dare you!" Reina screamed. "You don't even know me." Reina was trying to defend herself.

"Just shut up Reina." Cody said.

"I swear Cody Martin this is far from over!"

"Whatever." Cody said.

News about Reina's psychotic breakdown spread like wildfire around the boat. Bailey was so touched that Cody would do that for her.

"Cody thank you so much for that." Bailey and Cody were at One of a Kind. Cody immediately visited her to make sure that she found out about it from him. Reina was watching from the glass window.

"Like it or not, Cody will be mine." Reina took out a baseball bat. "Once I'm done with you, you will wish that you have never messed with me." Reina smiled. She was going to have Cody all to herself. If things were going to work in her favor, she would have him by midnight.

"Cody do you really have to work tonight?" Bailey asked.

"I hate leaving you Bailey. But I have to." Cody kissed her cheek. "I'll see you when I get off."

"I guess so." Bailey sighed. "I love you Cody. For doing that for me. You're my hero." Bailey smiled.

"I'll be your hero any day." Cody said.

"And if you see Reina give her a punch for me." Bailey said laughing.

"Now lets not get too violent now." Cody said laughing.

SKY DECK

"London are you sure Cody got off early?" Reina had fooled clueless London into bringing her into the sky deck.

"I got some random girl telling me that he got off right now." London replied.

"I don't know London. I have a bad feeling about this." Bailey said a little nervous.

Reina emerged from the staircase. She had a handkerchief that she was going to use to choke Bailey. Reina smiled. She loved that Cody was going to be all hers once she was done with Bailey. Reina snuck up behind Bailey waiting to attack.

"Cody where are you?" Bailey asked scanning the sky deck.

Reina covered Bailey's mouth with the handkerchief. Zack walked onto the sky deck. He noticed that someone was being choked from the upper deck.

"What the hell?" Zack got a little closer so he could get a closer look. "Oh my god Bailey!"

Reina quickly dragged Bailey into the closest supply closet. Of course Bailey was knocked out cold.

"Zack what's wrong? " Nathan asked.

"Reina Suffocated Bailey." Zack said nervously.

"That little brat!" Nathan screamed.

"Whoa hold it! You knew about this?" Zack asked.

"During science, she put on her little show." Nathan proceeded to tell Zack all of the details of her almost psychotic breakdown.

"Wow." Zack said nervously. He was a little shocked about the information he was just given.

"We need to find Cody. He needs to know about this." Nathan said.

'Right!" Zack and Nathan immediately ran off towards Tipton Cuisine.

TIPTON CUISINE

Cody was working away frantically. He was chopping a salad. He found it hard to keep his mind away from a horrible gut wrenching feeling in his chest.

"Hey Maddie." Maddie had just walked in. She had just finished her shift.

"Hey. Guess what?"

"What?'

"James asked me out and I said yes!"

"What!" Zack and Cody both screamed in unison.

'Zack, Nathan what are you two doing here?"

"Look something happened to Bailey." Nathan started.

"What?"

"Reina suffocated her and dragged her off to lord knows where."

"Why are we standing around here for? Lets go!" Cody yelled.

"You two go. I think me and Maddie need to talk." Zack said.

"Suit yourself." Cody said as he and Nathan made a beeline for the door.

"Why do you even want to talk to me for?" Maddie asked eating a piece of lettuce left on the counter.

"I need to know what's going on between you and James."

"Oh like you didn't tell me what was going on with you hugging that girl back in Julliard."

"What?"

"Oh I'm not an idiot Zack. I saw you hugging her when we came on New Years Eve."

"I was comforting her!" Zack screamed. He couldn't believe that Maddie was picking a fight.

"Oh. It looked like the two of you were enjoying it." Maddie said.

"Why are you blaming me? You're the one that never told me about James."

"How do you even know about him?"

"I found out when I saw him hugging you last night!"

"It was a cold night!" Maddie yelled. "I can't believe you could be so clueless."

"Clueless? How in the name of God am I clueless?"

'Didn't it come to your senses that maybe, I was cold, and maybe I hugged him for warmth?"

"Oh and you "Little Ms. Perfect" didn't confront me and ask me why I was hugging Maya?"

"Who on earth is Maya? Your new fling?"

"I can't believe you just said that." Zack said through his tears.

"What the heck did you expect? Seeing you with that girl, it made me realize that you can't be tied down in a committed relationship. You're a ladies man. You need to roam free."

"Great thank you for believing in me." Zack said sarcastically.

"You don't give me a reason to! You know I thought you changed because you grew up, but boy was I wrong."

"You don't have the right to say that! I've changed a lot! My grades have improved, I haven't pulled a single prank in ages do you want to know why?"

"Why? Why Oh why did you change Zack?" Maddie asked.

"I changed for you!" Zack said.

"Wow"

"Yeah wow."

"That sill doesn't explain why you would hug another girl in front of me."

"You know what? To hell with it Maddie. I'm done." Zack said walking over to the counter.

"You know what I'm done too."

"What on earth are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you can't love me enough to go hugging other girls, maybe we should just call it quits."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" Maddie screamed. Zack was heartbroken. After years of trying to chase the girl of his dreams it was finally over.

"Then we're over." Zack said sadly.

"Forever." Maddie added.

"After trying to chase you all my life, this is how you want to end this?" Zack asked as he felt his eyes water.

"Zack you blew it." Maddie said.

"You know what? Fine. You don't want to be together, go ahead. I just hope you made the right decision."

"Believe me I am." Maddie said.

Zack ran out of the kitchen. He couldn't take it anymore. He loved her. And she just had to ruin it with an argument over practically nothing at all. He felt the tears make their way down his face. He lost his girl forever.

STORAGE ROOM

Bailey was tied to a chair. She began waking up. She looked around the room. She had no idea what the heck happened. It seemed like she had been tied to a chair.

"Miss me?" Reina laughed.

"You idiot!" Bailey screamed.

"Oh please I'm not the one tied to a chair. And right now I'm going to teach you a lesson. This is what you get for messing around with Reina." Reina shut the door.

Reina began taking all of the contents out of the bag. She began to take out gasoline and a match,

"Bailey Pickett rest in peace." Reina laughed. Reina poured gas all over the door and then lit the match.

"Sweet dreams." Reina laughed as she threw the match on the floor and the fire began spreading.

ONE HOUR LATER

Cody was walking along the boys dorms sadly. He was crying. He looked everywhere for Bailey. He noticed that there was a huge fire across his cabin.

"What happened Woody?"

"apparently someone started this fire."

"Reina!" Nathan screamed.

"What?" Cody dropped his bag.

"This bag belongs to Reina. Which means she started this fire." Nathan said.

"Hey we found something!" A fireman screamed from inside the storage room.

"What is it?" Mr. Mosby asked.

"I can't tell. It seems like a locket." Cody felt his heart stop.

"Give it to me please." Mr. Mosby stated.

"Here you go." Mr. Mosby began examining the locket that was placed in his hands.

"BP+CM? What the heck?"

Cody looked at his bracelet. No wonder his heart was stopping. "Bailey!" Cody screamed. "Oh my god I have to get in there."

"Sir this is way too dangerous." An EMT said.

"I don't give a damn! I need to save Bailey." Cody screamed.

"No! I won't allow you." A fireman said.

"Please give me two minutes. If I'm not back by then, by all means drag me out of there!" Cody yelled as he began to make his way through the crowd. It seemed that the door to the storage room got farther and farther away after each step he took.

"Bailey!" Cody screamed. The supply closet was small. He scanned the small space looking all over for Bailey. He seemed to notice that there was a shoe under a towel cart.

"Bailey oh my goodness!" Cody said as he ran towards her. "Help! I found her help!" Cody yelled.

"Is she breathing?" The EMT asked.

Cody began to check for her pulse. The waterworks began when he realized that her pulse was low.

"Hurry! I think her pulse is going down." Cody said in between tears. "Bailey, sweetie come back please? I love you. Please don't go. "

The EMT began to hook her up to the heart monitor.

"Her pulse is going down!" Mr. Mosby screamed.

"Stand back!" the EMT ordered. "Give me 300 now!" Bailey's limp body began to rise and yet again fall to the floor. Nothing was happening. Mr. Mosby was hugging Cody who couldn't control his tears.

"CPR now!" She screamed as a man began pumping on her chest. After five minutes of reviving her, it just couldn't be done.

"Time of death…"

"No! Bailey please!" Cody began shaking Bailey vigorously. "You can't die! Remember our plans? We were supposed to get married. Have kids. Open up our own clinic." But Bailey still lay there. "Bailey…" Cody collapsed and cried at her feet. She was gone. Gone for good. Cody was mentally kicking himself for not making it on time. He promised himself that he was going to make Reina pay for what she did to Bailey. He kissed her on the lips one last time. "I love you Bailey Pickett. No one could ever replace you." Cody held her in his arms rocking her back and forth as he continued to cry.

"Oh my god!" The fireman said mere seconds after Cody had kissed Bailey.

"She's coming back!" Mr. Mosby exclaimed.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me." Cody said as he hugged her tightly. Cody held her had as he saw Bailey's heart rate increase. Bailey slowly began opening her eyes.

"Welcome back into the world kid!" The EMT exclaimed. They wheeled Bailey towards the infirmary, with Cody following.

"Wait a minute where on earth is Reina?" Nathan asked.

"Kirby. Lock down! Immediately. Give a code red to the passengers if they come in contact with Reina that they have to turn her into the police." Mr. Mosby said.

"Gotcha boss." Kirby replied back.

LOBBY

Reina was running as fast as she could. She just couldn't be seen from the scene. She had to come back for Cody later. But for now, she had to run. Now that she killed someone she knew that she was in deeper trouble then she thought she should be in.

"Going somewhere?" Mosby asked as he emerged from the elevator with 10 policemen and about the entire Seven Seas High student body.

"Ms. Jones you are under arrest for vandalism, and attempted murder. All that you say will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to a lawyer and a fair trial. Do you understand Ms. Jones."

"Yes." Reina said in defeat.

"Don't worry sir. She won't be bothering your students ever again." Everyone cheered that Reina had finally been forced away from Seven Seas High. They would never have to deal with her ever again.

INFIRMERY

"Bailey, you scared me today." Cody said as he kissed her hand. Bailey had been asleep since they brought her in. Luckily, it was only first degree burns. But still, Cody was guilty for not getting there on time. He should have been there for her when he felt that something simply wasn't right. Bailey was asleep most likely from the shock of what had happened that day. Zack had heard what had happened and dropped in to see if Bailey was o.k. He thought Cody would be in trouble because he was in the room himself. But he was fine. Zack thought he was a hero. He heard that Maddie and Zack were broken up. He felt sorry for his twin. He had fought for her love for so long. Now he had to lose it. Cody held onto Bailey. He never wanted to lose her ever again. He made a promise to himself that once she was out of the infirmary, he was going to take extra good care of his little hay bail. He could never imagine his life without her. Nor did he want to imagine it. He needed her in his life. He needed her for support, he needed her there so that he can love her.

"Cody?" Bailey asked fully awake. It was three hours after they brought her in.

"Bailey! Oh thank god!" Cody held onto Bailey for quite a while. "Don't scare me like that ever again." Cody said as he began showering Bailey with kisses.

'Cody you saved me…again!" Bailey kissed Cody passionately. Cody could only thank god in his mind for not taking his love away from him.

JULLIARD UNIVERSITY

"hey Zack!" Maya said running through the rain.

"Not now Maya please." Zack said.

"What's up?" Maya asked trying to keep up through the freezing winter rain.

"Maya can we not talk about this." Zack was already at the building.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Maya said sitting on the wet steps beside zack.

"Me and my girlfriend had a nasty breakup, because of you."

'Me?"

"It's not your fault. She just witnessed the friendly hugging thing over New Years Eve."

"Ouch." Maya said.

"You bet." Zack replied.

"How are you holding up?" Maya asked.

"I might need that hug." Zack replied through fresh tears.

"Just say when." Maya said as she opened her arms. Zack collapsed into them and began sobbing into her chest.

T.B.C.

_**O.K. THIS IS BY FAR THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF LOVE ON DECK I THINK. IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LONG, BUT I GOT THESE TWP IDEAS THAT I HAD TO PUT THEM INTO ONE CHAPTER. I PROMISE YOU GUYS, MORE OF THESE EXTENDED CHAPTERS ARE STILL IN THE WORKS. ESPECIALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER. **_


	15. welcome to paris on Valentines Day

_**Here I am back again! Anyways I noticed that nobody has reviewed my new story to hit Wherever I go. I have plans for this one. I hope people will support both of these stories that are currently running. It would mean the world to me if you review each of my chapters. They make my day so much better. Anyways **_

_**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. EXCEPT FOR THE ONES I MAKE UP. ALL COMPYRIGHT GOES TO DISNEY. PLEASE ENJOY...**_

Love on Deck Chapter 15

Welcome to Paris...on the most romantic day

_**MONDAY FEBRUARY 14**__**TH**__** 2011, PARIS FRANCE-1:00 pm **_

"Ladies and gentlemen on behalf of the staff on board the S.S. Tipton welcome to Paris. Now remember bouquets are sold in the front desk for only 20 Euros. Have a wonderful Valentine's Day". Mr. Mosby announced over the P.A. system. The Sky Deck seemed to be filled with people running over to the lobby to get their flowers for their significant other.

"Hey Cody." Woody said holding a bouquet of white roses.

"Wow Woody. This is the first time I haven't seen you holding food." Cody said smiling.

"Well, see food isn't important today."

"I see your planning to charm Addison."

"You bet." Woody dashed towards the staircase where they were selling teddy bears. Cody had picked up everything to make this Valentine's Day a special one.

Cody walked over to the railing. He had been planning this day ever since Ms. Tutwiler said that they were making the stop about a month ago in class. He wanted everything to go perfect. Cody sniffed the assorted roses that he had bought Bailey. They were her favourites. London had seriously gone overtime for him. She booked them the Presidential Suite which happened to be the most expensive room on board. She did it because...well she had other business to do with Mark.

Cody opened the double doors leading to the presidential Suite. He wanted to end this night perfectly. He scattered rose petals making a path towards the bed. Then, he placed scented candles around the room. He made sure it was strawberry scented. That was their favourite scent. He looked outside the balcony to the beautiful city of Paris approaching them. He smiled.

"Only sic more hours and you and Bailey will have the time of your lives."

'Attention all Seven Seas High students, due for our stop in Paris and it being Valentines day all classes are cancelled until Tuesday afternoon." Ms. Tutwiler said over the system. Cody and the rest of the Seven Seas gang cheered in excitement. Cody made a dash towards One of a Kind.

ONE OF A KIND...

"Package for Bailey Pickett!" Jeremy the messenger walked into the store.

"I'll take that from here." Bailey said as she signed for the box.

"Have a great day!" Jeremy greeted.

"Thank you. You too." Bailey shouted as Jeremy exited the store. "Cody you are just too sweet." Bailey smiled as she found the stuffed animal that he had got her. She noticed a note attached to the box.

_My little hay bail, _

_Happy Valentine's Day! Hope your ready for the best night of your life. Here's one out of the three major gifts that I have gotten you. See you on the Sky Deck for at 7:00 for the best night of your life._

_With all my love, _

_Cody_

"Oh Cody." Bailey said. Bailey began to put the final touches for her present to Cody. She had made a scrapbook out of all of their memories out at sea.

"Surprise!" Cody said as he gave the flowers to Bailey.

"Why you sneak! How did you get in here?"

"The back door was open." Bailey laughed.

"So I see you got gift number one?"

"Yep." Bailey smiled. "Here's gift number one of two."

"On three?" Cody asked.

"One. Two,... oh what the heck!" Bailey screamed as they both tore off the wrapping paper.

"Oh my gosh!" They said at once.

"You got me the iPhone 4G?" Bailey asked. Her cell phone broke when London stepped on it thinking it was garbage laying in their cabin. "How could you afford this?"

"London paid for half."

"She seems to be getting nicer and nicer these days. It wasn't nice that she stepped on my phone thinking it was trash but still, she has definitely changed." Bailey added.

"Bailey, did you put this scrapbook together."

"You bet. I worked on it since January when we were on that island. Before I cut my hand that is."

"Are you on lunch break?"

"Yep are you?"

"Yep. And I brought your favourite."

"Chicken pot pie!" Bailey screamed as she showered Cody with kisses.

The couple just sat behind the counter and began eating. Bailey had been taken away at how good he had made the recipe. In fact, she liked everything that Cody made. She even got used to his hummus.

"Oh Cody I can't wait for tonight." Bailey said as she took a sip out of the cola that they were sharing.

"Only a few short hours away." Cody said while he brought Bailey in for a tight squeeze.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Be the most beautiful, smart, and most talented girl on the boat."

"You know you are just way too sweet."

"I know."

"Hello you two." Mr. Mosby greeted. "I have some news that will make your day a whole lot better."

"What's up Mr. Mosby?"

"Your curfew is no longer in effect. Bailey approached me complaining that she never got to see you, so she asked me to take curfew away. And I have also granted you permission to stay together in the port of call, as long as you return the next day. Understood?"

"You bet." Bailey laughed.

'Now I hope you two won't do anything stupid."

"Don 't worry Mr. Mosby we won't do anything against your will."

'I know you won't. Now do 't take this for granted."

"This is a good opportunity, and I can assure we will not take it for granted." Bailey added.

"Good. Now enjoy your day. I have a date with Emma tonight." Mr. Mosby left.

"Bailey you did all of this?" Cody said with a grin.

"Of course. I mean with finals, work, we never get to see each other I just had to take matters into my own hands, and I asked Mr. Mosby to see what he can do." Bailey said in one big jumble.

"I love it when you get excited." Cody said giggling.

"Just like I like the way you ramble on about everything school related."

"Thank god you finally dated me. I don't know how long I would have lasted going on with that stupid six month plan."

'It wasn't stupid. It was sweet. No guy has never gone through that much trouble for me. And now I know I picked the right one." Bailey said as Cody kissed her passionately.

"Oh goodness I think I just sold our last shoe."

"That settles it. You guys call Woody, Mark, Maddie, and Addison to the shoe submarine." London said walking through the back door.

"I have got to lock that door!" Bailey said.

'Now come on people. The shoe sub is on it's way up." London said running towards the door. Of course she forgot it was glass, so she just went right back down to the floor. "I have got to stop doing that."

"You think?" Bailey asked annoyed. She and Cody helped Bailey up and they took off to find the rest of their friends.

THREE MINUTES LATER

Everyone walked through the entrance of the shoe of London's shoe submarine and were once again lost in how big it was.

'How much shoes do you have in this thing?" Cody asked.

"Only about 100.000 pairs." London said as she headed towards the shelves stocked with designers shoes, slippers, sandals, boots, basically anything you can put on feet. Except socks.

"I'm surprised this is still floating!" Woody commented as he carried 20 boxes.

"You can definitely say that again." Mark said carrying another 20 boxes.

"Watch it mister!" London scolded while slapping him in the head.

"Sorry."Mark added putting the box down.

"Oh my gosh! It's like a giant mall. I wonder if this was an actual mall. People would be shopping underwater. But of course there's the oxygen problem. And not to mention it would be pretty hot. And the thought of having people in this crowded space scares me. But it's so cool!" Addison commented. Of course she was on her sugar rush.

The shoe submarine was actually small on the outside, but it was huge on the inside. There were shelves along the walls that went up to the ceiling. The goal was to fit as many pairs of shoes into the 40 boxes provided. With one week in Paris, they knew that the shoe submarine was once again going to fill up.

"O.K. people lets get to work." London said as all of them descended the ladders attached to the wall. London was wearing high heels. When she lost her footing she didn't notice that she flicked a switch down. The submarine began to shake violently, sirens went off, shoes went off of their shelves and everyone was now in one big heap.

"Uh oh!" London screamed.

Everyone ran to look outside of the window. They noticed that the S.S Tipton was getting smaller and smaller. Then, the saw it. Water.

"Oh my god! London you submerged the sub!" Maddie screamed.

"English please?'" London asked a little confused.

"Sweetie we're about to go underwater!" Mark screamed from under the huge heap of friends.

'London how did this happen?" Bailey asked.

'I lost my foot on the ladder." London explained.

"Your high heels must have done the trick." Cody stated from under Woody.

"O.k. no need to panic." London stated.

"London trapped us with 30 minutes of oxygen." Addison said.

'This is the perfect time to panic!" Everyone shouted at London.

"O.K. accidents happen." Mark said taking his girlfriends side. Everyone else just nodded.

"Great. What a great way to spend Valentine 's Day. Underwater!" Maddie said.

"I know right?" Addison said. "We can watch all the fish!"

"Is this girl ever sad?" Maddie asked.

'Once. When we had to do that marriage assignment and she attacked Woody with a pillow." Cody said laughing.

"Ha-ha not funny!" Woody said.

"People can we not think about water here?" Bailey asked.

'I can't because I have really got to go." Maddie stated.

"London if we make it out of here alive I am so going to kill you!" Bailey screamed while everyone else nodded.

'Maybe this lever will movie up." London began pushing the lever up but it wouldn't move. She pulled really hard that it came right off the panel.

"London!" Everyone screamed as they chased her around the submarine.

"It wasn't my fault!" London screamed as she ran for her life.

SKY DECK

Mr. Mosby was looking all over for the kids. They had gotten their final acceptance scholarship and they were nowhere to be found.

"Mr. Mosby have you seen the kids? London was supposed to do detention with me this afternoon."

"I've been looking all over for them as well." Mr. Mosby added.

"Oh no. Not a repeat of the lost at sea incident."

"No. All lifeboats are in order."

"Then where on earth are they?"

"That's a good question."

"Wait I'm getting a call." Ms. Tutwiler said. "Yes Kirby? Uh huh...uh huh...uh huh...uh...what! When? They're all in there? Oh my god! Thank you Kirby!"

"What?"

"London's shoe sub. It went underwater, their lever's broken and now they only have 30 minutes until they turn into one of those fish in the sea."

"London, why me?"

"Look we need to find a way to get those kids out of there alive!"

"I know. There are cranes that can haul that thing up1" Mr. Mosby said.

"Come on then."

SHOE SUBMARINE

"London how long do we have until we turn into the fish in the sea?" Bailey asked as her and Cody were sitting against a wall.

"10 minutes." London replied.

"Well that's just great. I'm only 18, I have my whole life ahead of me and now I have to end my dreams." Cody said as Bailey hugged him.

"Hey. At least I'm dying beside you." Bailey smiled as she snuggled into his chest.

"Hey London, if we don't make it out of here alive, there's something I need to tell you." Mark started.

"What is it Mark?"

"Look, I know we've been going out for only a couple of months but let me start off by saying I don't regret that."

"What on earth is he getting at?" Bailey whispered to Cody.

'Let's hope he doesn't break up with her. This is the happiest I've seen London in six years." Cody sated.

"Good point there." Maddie whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Addison asked. Everyone just looked at her like she was crazy.

"I love you." Mark stated. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my god! London someone actually loves you!" Maddie teased. She just got cold glances from everyone inside the sub.

"Mark...I don't know what to say." London said as her eyes began to water.

"Just tell him the truth London." Bailey said.

"I love you too Mark." London said as she threw herself onto him.

"Best Valentine's Day ever!" Mark sated while everyone just laughed.

"Well most of us are happy here."

"Except me." Addison stated.

"Why not Addison?" Cody asked.

"Woody didn't do anything special today,." Addison said as she hit him in the arm. Woody brought out the roses he kept in his back pocket.

"Oh my gosh these are beautiful Woody. Even though they are squished they can still go in the vase, and the petals are still there. And people can still admire them. I love them Woody. I love you."

"Loving you right back Addie." Woody said as the couple began making out.

"O.k. can we please reserve that for the ship?' Cody asked a little disgusted.

"Oh like you don't care about it when you make out with Bailey?'

'O.k. that is a totally different story." Bailey interjected.

"I mean he's not fat!" London added. Everyone just looked at her.

"Thanks London for the kind support." Woody said with a hint of sarcasm.

'Anytime."

"O.k. guys three minutes." Cody said a little sadly.

"You know it's odd that we're dying underwater." Mark said.

"I'll say." Lonodn added. "Even though I will die in style."

"London can we not think about that? We're dying in less than two minutes and the only thing you can think about is shoes." Bailey added.

"I wonder how Zack will react." Cody added.

"He's going to be in for quite a shock." Maddie said as she hugged Cody who let the tears run freely down his cheek.

"I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye." Cody added.

"I'm sure going to miss his pranks." Bailey added hugging Cody close.

"I'm going to miss him stealing food from the buffet with me." Woody added.

"I'm going to miss my barf bag." Addison added. Zack had always been the one around when Addison exploded.

'O.k. ewe!" Cody added.

"I'm not going to miss him at all." London added.

"Leave her. She's mean in confined spaces." Bailey added.

"One minute left." The woman on the speakers said.

"Here it is you guys. The final minute of our lives." Cody added. "Bye Zack. I'll see you up there." Cody said in tears.

'Bye Kettlekorn." Bailey added.

"bye Boston." Maddie stated.

'Bye Cleveland." Woody stated.

"Bye Chocolates." Addison added.

"Bye New York." Mark added.

"Bye designer shoes." London added.

"10 seconds left." The voice boomed. Everyone grabbed onto each other.

"Here it is." London stated grabbing hold of her dearest friends.

"I love all of you guys with my life. I love Bailey more though." Cody added.

'Five. Four. Three. Two." The voice said.

"Oh my god!" London screamed as everyone hit their heads against the steal wall.

"What in the world?" Cody added.

'It's the aliens! Their here to claim our bodies!" Woody screamed.

"What on earth is going on? " Bailey asked grabbing hold of Cody's hand tightly.

"Are we going to see the man?" London asked.

'You guys1 It's the boat!" Maddie screamed.

'We're alive?" Cody asked.

"Oh my gosh we're alive!" Maddie screamed as everyone cheered. "But how?"

"Thank god you kids are o.k." Mr. Mosby exclaimed as he opened the opening on the roof.

"Mr. Mosby! Ms. Tutwiler!" Everyone screamed and hugged them.

"How did you find out?" London asked.

"Kirby called." Ms. Tutwiler added. "we had to use these cranes to pull you guys out of there. And thank god we did."

"Thank you Ms. Tutwiler we can't thank you enough." Bailey added while everyone else ran towards the ship. It was 4:00 in the afternoon. They had dates to go to.

PARIS 7:00 PM: CODY AND BAILEY

Cody was pacing around the sky deck. He couldn't believe what London did earlier that day. Being stuck in that shoe submarine made him think about his life. Maybe he was taking things for granted. He was letting life slip by him. He wasn't appreciating the wonders of his life. He wasn't really appreciating the experiences he had with Bailey. He wished he wouldn't have taken life for granted. He wanted to remember every single moment shared with Bailey.

"Cody!" Bailey screamed as she ran towards him.

"Bailey!" Cody said as they pulled each other into a hug.

"Man I thought we weren't going to be able to make it to tonight." Bailey added.

"I know. But here we are." Cody said. "Now come on. " Cody led Bailey to the gang plank. Bailey was surprised to find a horse drawn carriage with a driver holding yet another bouquet.

"Cody you did all of this?" Bailey asked in awe.

"Yep. All for us. So we could have the best night of our lives."

"Cody you are way too sweet you know that?"

"I know."

The snow began to fall lightly. They noticed that Mr. Mosby and Ms. Tutwiler were sitting at the cafe with the crazy waitress. Cody and Bailey shook the thought out of their heads. They also noticed that Jean Luc was there painting a girl. They all remembered their previous trip to Paris was a good one. Cody placed a bracelet on Bailey's arm which caught her attention.

"Cody this is beautiful I love it." Bailey said as she kissed his cheek.

'I'm glad you love it."

'Oh look Cody the stars are out tonight." Bailey said as she quickly slipped on a white watch that Cody had been eyeing since the beginning of the New Year at One of a Kind.

"Bails you got the watch for me/" Cody asked as he looked at his left arm.

"Yep. All for you." Bailey said as she leaned in for a passionate kiss from Cody.

"Bails this is perfect." Cody said smiling.

"We are here." The driver said as the couple got out of the cart and walked slowly towards the Eifel Tower. Again as usual, everyone left. They were surprised to find out that London, Mark, Woody and Addison were there.

'What on earth?' Bailey asked.

"Oh hey guys. I set up a triple date for us."

"London, I thought it was only me and Bailey tonight." Cody added.

"And i thought it was only me and Addison." Woody added.

"Oh come on people. It will be fun." Mark said.

"Fine." Both of the boys said.

As it turned out it was tons of fun. Since they were all 18 now, London brought out wine from the picnic basket under the table.

'You know you are a lot smarter than we give you credit for." Bailey stated.

'Thank you Bailey." London said.

"Now to us. For the most amazing adventures ahead of us with our significant other. " Mark stated.

"Cheers." They all said as the clink of glasses could be heard.

Everyone was having such a good time. They were all looking up at the stars once the meal was over. The guys had their arms wrapped around their girlfriends since it was a particularly cold night.

"You guys! Mosby and Tut just fell into the fountain at the L'arc de Triumphe!" Cody added.

Everyone took turns to look through the telescope and sure enough the couple was in there. They all laughed. Apparently they had been admiring the tower from afar and were walking backwards taking pictures. Ms. Tutwiler had her arm linked with Mosby's so she took him in for the swim. Everyone was laughing from the tower.

"Are those the kids laughing at us?" Ms. Tutwiler asked taking out binoculars from her purse.

"Oh my god yes!" Mr. Mosby stated.

"You guys they saw us!" London said.

"Duct!" Bailey shouted as the group hid under the table.

"Where did everybody go/" The accordion player, the violinist, the guitarist, and the pianist aske.d

"We'll be up there in a minute." London whispered.

"O.k. they have to be gone now." Cody added as they all emerged from under the table.

"That was way too funny.' Woody added.

"Funnier than the time you fell into the hot tub when I was pushing the towels yesterday?" Mark asked.

"Hey! That wasn't funny. The funny part was when you fell into the hot tub."

"You pulled me in!" Mark shouted.

"Why am I never there when the most embarrassing things happen on board? " Addison asked.

Everyone was enjoying the rest of the night. They danced under the stars. Even though most of the deck was covered in snow. Everyone was gliding along the deck. If it weren't for the musicians standing on the stage they were sure that they would fall right off of the deck.

"You guys. It's midnight." London said as everyone simply nodded and made their way back to the ship.

"You know London this was nice." Cody sated.

"Yeah we should so do that again." Addison added.

"Next port of call deal?" Mark asked.

"Deal!" Everyone shook on it.

"Now if only we could find our way back to the port." Mark said.

Soon enough they made their way back on board the boat. Mosby and Tutwiler were already asleep so they had no worries. They made Kirby open up the gates by bribing him with cottage cheese.

PRESIDENTIAL SUITE

"Cody where are we going?" Bailey giggled as she was blindfolded and being guided by Cody.

"Just wait and see." Cody giggled as they made their way through the several staircases to get to the suite.

"Cody I swear if you make me run into a wall I don't think I can ever forgive you." Bailey said laughing.

"Trust me you will." Cody added while he took Bailey's hand and led her into the room.

Bailey was amazed at how much work Cody had put into the room. It was decorated very romantically. It was like they were on their honeymoon or something.

"Cody you did all of this?"

"You bet. My final gift to you."

"And I think I'm gong to enjoy it." Bailey said as she kissed him passionately. They made their way towards the bed and Bailey laid Cody down on the King sized bed.

"I love you Bailey." Cody said as the couple pulled apart from the heated kiss for some much needed air.

"I love you too Cody. Remember that." Bailey said as she kissed him again.

T.B.C.

_**O.k. this is the longest chapter so far...if you were wondering, the submarine storyline is my twisted version of what happens on Das Boots which is an upcoming episode, where they actually go into the sub and get shoes for London. Now please, please, please review. Reviews make my day 10 times better. Next chapter is More than friends. You can guess what will happen there right? **_


	16. More than friends?

_**Christian is back once again. Now that I'm still on vacation, I think I found the time to continue writing LOVE ON DECK and WHEREVER I GO. Both of these stories are running on the site. I would like your input as to what you like and what do you think I should change for both of my stories. I write very lengthy chapters that usually run from 10-13 pages max. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE ON DECK, ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO DISNEY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, AND THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP**_

Love on Deck Chapter 16

More than friends?

Sun crept through the huge vinyl windows of the Presidential Suite. Cody and Bailey had wrapped up their perfect Valentine's Day by making love to each other. It was perfect in their books. Bailey slowly began to regain her consciousness. She looked over to her side and simply smiled. Cody was still fast asleep. Bailey thought he had done such an amazing job with the planning. Bailey looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 9:00 in the morning. Since classes didn't start until 1:00 that afternoon, they had plenty of time on their hands. Bailey put on her robe and decided to make breakfast in bed for a special thank you to Cody. Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody quickly on the nose.

"Your amazing Mr. Martin." Bailey said beaming.

Bailey was busy in the kitchen making their favourite chocolate chip pancakes. She had loved them ever since she was a kid. But apparently, she hadn't tasted the best yet. Back on the island, Cody had made them for the gang and she immediately fell in love with them. Bailey smiled as she turned on the radio.

"Good morning S.S. Tipton! This is Jack Daniels broadcasting live from...the closet once again." S.S. Radio was the radio station for the S.S. Tipton. It played the latest songs, and usually announced their next port of call. "Now we are still docked in Paris on this beautiful warm winter day of Tuesday February 15th 2011. Once again jack Daniels." Bailey smiled. Jack had been putting a smile on the gang ever since the radio station started last year. They begged Mr. Tipton for it since their was nothing much to do on board.

"Why hello there." Cody said as he wrapped his arms around Bailey.

"Oh manyour up. I was planning on bringing breakfast to you." Bailey said as she leaned in for her morning kiss from Cody.

"I was asleep until someone in particular decided to kiss my nose."

"Oh...you felt that?"

"You know I have a sensitive nose." Cody said laughing.

"Anyways school doesn't start until 1:30 this afternoon."

"I know. Probably because the colleges are sending their letters through the teachers this week."

"Very true. I'm really excited to be going to Stanford with you."

"I know. A whole new experience for the both of us."

"Can you believe we graduate in June?"

"I know. It seems like yesterday the gang fell into the hot tub and we were surprised to find out you were a girl. Well not me since that was the best day of my life, but everyone else was." Cody said smiling.

"I know. I can't believe we have to say goodbye to the ship."

"It's not goodbye forever." Cody said smiling. "I'm sure all of us will find our way back."

"Very true." Bailey said with a smile. "Now who's hungry? I know I am." Bailey said smiling.

"Can't argue with you on that." Cody said with a wacky smile that made Bailey giggle.

The couple began once again enjoying each others company. They had such an amazing time last night that they had to tell each other exactly how they felt. Of course, they all felt that it was the most unforgettable night of their teenaged lives. Cody smiled as Bailey told him that she would have done the exact same thing.

'I'm just glad we got to spend that special day together." Cody said smiling.

"I'm glad we even managed to get out of that stupid submarine." Bailey added.

"Very true."

"Now come on. I'm sure there are a lot of things happening on the Sky Deck." Bailey added as her and Cody rushed out the door after cleaning the place up.

SKY DECK

The hustle and bustle of all of the French tourists were once again in full swing. As the tourists began to board the ship. Even though they were there for another week and a half. London was off to buy some more shoes for the shop. Woody was sipping on some hot chocolate near the easy Squeezy. Bailey and Cody were strolling around the Sky deck looking for their friends. They noticed the gang in front of the statue of the Eifel Tower.

'Oh the memories." Woody added.

"I know. I don't think I can set foot on the tower without laughing ever again." Cody added. Of course referring to the incident with Tutwiler and Mosby ending up in a fountain.

"Man if Zack were there he would be on the ground laughing his butt off." Bailey added.

"Hey can you help me?" A new girl approached them. It was a girl that no one had seen before.

'Yes how may we help you?" Cody asked.

"I'm a new student here at Seven Seas High. I was wondering where the classrooms were."

"Oh. Class isn't until later this afternoon." Woody added.

"Oh thank you. I'm Stephanie by the way. You can call me Steph for short."

"Nice to meet you Steph. I'm Bailey, this is Woody, that's Addison and this is my boyfriend Cody."

"Nice to meet you all. Now where on earth is the student schedules here?"

"Oh you need your schedule?" Woody asked.

"You need to check in with Ms. Tutwiler." Cody added.

"Can you point her out for me? I am new here." Steph added.

"There she is right now." Bailey said pointing towards her.

"Miss. T!" Woody screamed while everyone on the sky deck covered their ears.

"Once again, that was not necessary." Bailey added.

"Yes gang?"

"Hi I'm Stephanie."

"Oh the new kid. Nice to meet you I'm Emma Tutwiler head teacher here at seven seas High."

"Nice to meet you. Now can you tell me where to find my schedule?"

"Oh right. Here you go. Get used to this group over here. Your in all of their classes."

"That's cool. They seem like nice people." Stephanie added.

"Minus Zack, they're a good bunch." Ms. Tutwiler added.

"Who's that?" Stephanie asked a little confused.

"Oh just my twin brother." Cody added. "Even though we are nothing alike."

"I see." Stephanie added. "I wish I had a twin. I'm stuck with an older brother and a younger sister."

"You see, I grew up with nine sisters." Bailey added.

"O.k. you win. Your family is huge!" Stephanie added.

"i get that a lot." Bailey said laughing.

"Oh and you will be rooming with Addison." Ms. Tutwiler said.

"Oh great. A roomate1" Addison said.

"We must warn you ahead of time, she is a little chocolate obsessed." Bailey added.

"Oh. I'll make sure to keep her away." Stephanie said laughing,

"Now I will see you guys in classes. No lesson today, just college stuff." Ms. Tutwiler said as she collected the packages from the mail man.

"So what is there to do on the ship?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh there's a lot to do. There's a movie theatre on the upper deck, there's rock climbing, parasailing, and a huge slide on the Fiesta Deck, there's Tipton Cuisine where I work, there's a laser tag court, a gym, 20 pools, a state of the art library on the student deck, shopping on the Plaza Deck and I could go on for days." Cody added.

"Wow that sounds like so much fun!" Stephanie added.

"it is." Bailey added.

"So how long have you guys been on the semester at sea program?"

"Since the 10th grade." Woody added.

"Is that a hot tub over there?" Stephanie inquired.

"Yep." Woody replied.

"Hey I'm kind of hungry. Know any good places to eat and hang out?"

"The student cafe is a great place. Plus there's internet access," Cody added.

"Let's go then." Stephanie said as the group all headed up to the Plaza Deck towards the Student Cafe.

STUDENT CAFE

All of the students were using the laptops at the student cafe. They were e-mailing parents and friends back home telling them of their adventures in Paris.

"So where are you from Stephanie?' Cody asked as he checked Stanford's website to find out if the courses that he and Bailey got into were filled.

"I'm from Toronto." Stephanie said.

"Oh. Your from Canada. I love it up there." Bailey added.

"Yeah it's a lot more peaceful than crazy America." Woody added.

"Toronto is just like New York isn't it?" Cody added.

"You bet. But it's more like Boston."

"That's where me and my twin are from. We grew up at the Tipton Hotel."

"Lucky. I grew up across the street from one in Toronto. My mom worked there as a waitress." Stephanie added.

"Our mom worked there as a singer."

The student cafe went silent when they noticed that it had started to rain once again. Several students closed the glass doors and pulled the shades down to keep them from the blinding thunder.

"I sure hope the student deck isn't closed down again." Addison added.

"I know. They close down after every storm making it impossible to get to class." Cody added.

"Is it far away from here?" Stephanie asked.

"Not to far away." Bailey added.

"You can access it by the elevators too." Woody added.

"Attention all Seven Seas High Students classes begin in 20 minutes." Ms. Tutwiler said over the speakers.

"This pizza is amazing!" Woody said.

"Any food is amazing to you." Cody said while he gave Bailey a bite out of his wrap.

"Hey guys check it out. Mexican buffet on the fiesta deck tonight. I can finally fart stairway to heaven." Everyone moaned.

"Thank god I am not rooming with you." Cody added.

"Hey I heard Tipton Cuisine is supposed to be nice." Stephanie added. "Is it as nice as everyone says it is.?"

"Oh it's 10 times better now that Cody took over." Addison added.

"Cody, your head chef at Tipton Cuisine?' Stephanie asked intrigued.

"Oh yeah." Cody added.

"I wish I could come to eat there. I heard it's really expensive."

"Oh we're going there tonight with everyone. Want to come? Dinner's on the house." Bailey added.

"Huh?' Stephanie asked a little confused.

"You see, there are certain people that Cody gives a free meal to, and we fall under that category." Woody added.

"Wow. You guys must be really close." Stephanie added.

"We are." Addison added.

"So are you in on a free dinner tonight?" Cody asked.

"Yep. How does...7:00 sound?" Stephanie asked her new found friends.

"Sounds perfect." Cody said as everyone else agreed.

JULIARD UNIVERSITY-3:00 PM

"People lets get top class!" Mr. Harrison screamed from the top of the staircase as everyone was fighting their way through the halls. Maya and Zack had been laughing during lunch about all of the tales at the Tipton when Zack was younger.

"Wow you and Cody are really close." Maya said as they made their way to the library.

"You bet we are." Zack said holding out the door.

"I'll see you Zack. I need to write a paper on contemporary music for Mr. Harrison." Maya said heading into the crowded room.

Zack smiled. He had since gotten over the huge breakup with Maddie. He needed time to focus on his life. He shouldn't spend as much time focusing on the girl who basically ripped his heart out. Zack smiled. He had been spending loads of time with Maya throughout the past month. Last night Maya had slept over in his dorm since she lost her room key. Of course, she found it under the carpet in front of the door. It must have fallen out of her purse or something. Zack had only known Maya for two months. But he thought that he was seriously falling in love with her. She wasn't Maddie. She was different. She was kind, she cared about people's feelings, and she wouldn't hurt others. Zack had began to like her. Zack noticed that once again Cody was logged on to the chat rooms. He clicked on his profile and started a convo.

**Rocker Martin: **Hey Cody long time no see.

**Braniac Martin: **Zack! How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while now.

**Rocker Martin: **I've been great. Look can I ask for some advice?

**Braniac Martin: **That's a first. What's up?

**Rocker Martin: **I think I'm falling in love again.

**Braniac Martin: **Good. Then, why do you need my advice?

**Rocker Martin: **It's Maya. What should I do?

**Braniac Martin: **I think you should tell her.

**Rocker Martin: **You don't think that she'll think I'm desperate. I mean come on dude, I just got out of a relationship here.

**Braniac Martin: **It's been a month now. She shouldn't think your desperate. You took time to heal, and I think it's time to bust your move. Are you sure about this though?

**Rocker Martin: ** I don't know what to think anymore. I mean Maya's different. She's smart, she's funny, she has a great personality, she cares about peoples feelings, and every time I see her I just think I'm going to faint. .

**Braniac Martin: **Sounds like you actually like her.

**Rocker Martin: ** I don't know what to think anymore...at least your helping me a little.

**Braniac Martin: **Look everything you told me, sounds like you really like her to me. Tell her. I think you'll be surprised.

**Rocker Martin: **Maybe your right. Thanks Cody.

**Braniac Martin: **No problem. Gotta go. Shifts starts in thirty.

**Rocker Martin: **Talk soon.

**Braniac Martin: **You can count on it.

_Braniac Martin has signed off. _

_Rocker Martin has signed off. _

Maya was at the back of the library thinking. She had fallen head over heels in love with Zack since December. If only he felt the same way about her. But lets face it, he had just gotten out of a serious relationship with someone he cared about. No way was he ever going to get together with her on such a short amount of time. Maya sighed. She actually liked him. Ever since they had met, they had spent a lot of time together.

Zack was walking around the upper deck of the library. He sighed. He looked at Maya from the upper deck. Zack sighed. He loved her. That was for sure. He sure hoped that she felt the same way about him. Zack slowly made his way around the students to get to Maya. He smiled as he saw her sitting there.

"hey Maya."

"Oh hey zack. What's new?"

"Look can you meet me at the fountain later tonight? I have something I want to tell you."

"I can do that. Be there ay 8:00?"

"I'll be there. Oh and wear something nice." Zack mentally slapped himself for saying that.

"Oh don't worry." Maya smiled. Was that what she thought it was? She better not be getting her hopes up.

FOUNTAIN 8:00 PM

Zack was pacing back and forth rehearsing what exactly he wanted to say to Maya. He loved her that was for sure. But he always had a hard time saying it. Even to Cody. Zack sighed as he continued pacing. He noticed that his palms were sweaty. It was an obvious sign that he was nervous. He wished that he could just get his feelings in order and tell her already. He knew he loved her, then why couldn't he say it to her face? Zack saw her descending the stairs to meet him. His heart skipped a couple of beats. This was it. He was in love for real.

"You look amazing Maya." Zack said as he met her halfway.

"You don't look pretty bad yourself Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Look I don't know how to say this."

"What is it?"

"What would you say if..."

"If..."

"If i wanted to be more than friends?"

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?'

"Maya I really like you a lot. How about you give us a shot and go on a date with me?"

"Zack I would love to."

"Mind if I make it official?"

"Go ahead." Maya said as she leaned in. Zack thought his mind was going to explode. He brought Maya closer to him and began to kiss her with all of the passion under the safety of their umbrella. It was seriously one of the most romantic get togethers on campus. That's what all the observers thought when they were applauding.

"How about we go on our first official date now?" Maya said as she snuggled against Zack for warmth.

"I'd like that." Zack said as he took her hand and led her to the amazing pizza place they both loved. Zack didn't know it, but this was one day that was seriously going to go down in history.

_**O.k. that's it for this instalment. Now I am in the process of creating my new chapter for LOVE ON DECK. Your going to see a lot of firsts for this one. A first date, a first kiss, and a whole lot more. So stay tuned. And please review this story. It makes my day so much better, and thank you in advance for all of my loyal readers and reviewers. And please I will accept any feedback, even if it's negative. **_


	17. First dates and kisses

Love on Deck

Chapter 17: First dates and kisses

_**AS PROMISED HERE IS LOVE ON DECK. I PLAN TO AT LEAST POST TWO MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE THE SUMMER IS OVER. LOVE ON DECK WILL BE TAKING BRIEF HAITUS AS WELL AS MY OTHER SOTRIES AS I FOCUS ON SCHOOL. NOW PLEASE ENJOY...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE ON DECK OR ANY MATERIAL RELATED TO IT. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP**_

Rita's Pizza

Zack and Maya were on their first official date night. They had been surprised that they had had an audience to see them get together. But they really didn't care. They got together for crying out loud. That's all that mattered in their opinion.

"Zack thanks for finally asking me out. I don't know how long I could have gone pretending I was cool without you asking me out." Maya stated.

"Trust me,. I kind of wanted to for a long time now." Zack said with a smile.

"How long are we talking about?" Maya asked.

"About the first time I met you I think. But I couldn't tell you because I was with Maddie."

"And now we can be in this relationship for good?"

"You bet." Zack said as he leaned in for a kiss from Maya.

"You know, I can never get tried of that." Maya said with a smile.

"Good to know." Zack said with a smile.

"Do you have any regrets? You know about not telling me sooner..." May asked.

"That maybe the biggest mistake of my life. I should have known that me and Maddie were never meant to be. I mean she's three years older for crying out loud." Zack explained. Maya took Zack's hand.

"Look the point is you told me. And I'm glad you did."

"I am too." Zack said with a smile.

"You know Zack, I think we might just work out."

"Me too."

"Lets hope so." Maya said leaning in to kiss Zack.

SKY DECK

Cody was lounging in the hot tub with Woody, Addison, and Nathan. Bailey had to deport because a tractor fell on her Uncle Clem. Everyone was having a good time. It was mid-February and mid-terms were long behind them. Everyone was surprised that the colleges had been impressed with their results.

"Thank god the colleges were happy with our marks." Nathan said as he laid back.

"I know." Cody said.

"Hey, I'm just happy I got into UCLA for acting." Woody laughed.

'And congratulations!" London said clapping.

"Thank you London." Woody said.

"What about you Addison? What are you planning to do?" Nathan asked.

"I got into Harvard to study law." Addison said.

"I can picture it now." London said laughing.

Everyone laughed at London's comment. As the Sky Deck began to fill up with people, the friends relaxed. They couldn't think of a better way to spend their Friday evening. Cody had the day off work since Tipton Cuisine was being remodelled because of the fire a few weeks back.

"Hey why don't we all get some burgers and fries my treat." London said,

"Can't argue with that." Woody said.

"Oh and we can hang out at the student cafeteria." Cody said.

"Then come back here to watch the stars before hitting the hay." Nathan suggested.

"Good idea." Addison said.

"Now lets go." Cody said.

Rita's Pizza

"Zack you really were worth the wait." Maya said as the couple was sharing a soda.

"Thanks. You know, you are a lot more fun than I expected you to be."

"Are you saying I'm lame?"

"No of course not," Zack said as he kissed her cheek.

"Good." Maya said as she wiped tomato sauce off of his cheek.

"You know your a pretty amazing girl Maya."

"Thanks Zack." Maya said with a smile. "Your not so bad yourself."

"Good," Zack said laughing. "By the way happy birthday!" Zack took out a rectangular box and handed it to Maya.

"How did you remember?" Maya said laughing. "I mean I told you the first day of orientation."

"I remember things like this." Zack said with a smile.

"Now what did you get me?"

"Just open it up and see." Zack said with a grin.

"Oh my goodness Zack it's gorgeous!" Maya took out a bracelet with her name embroider on it with gold letters. "When? How?"

"I got it for you yesterday. When classes finished." Zack said as he put the bracelet on her wrist.

'Thank you Zack." Maya said hugging him. "I love it."

"I'm glad. I thought it was going to backfire."

"Trust me. I would have loved anything you gave me."

"Just trying to make the birthday girl happy."

"Your quite a man Zack." Maya said as she twirled the bracelet on her arm.

"Now as soon as we pay, how about a walk through central park?" Zack asked.

"I'm game." Maya said as she let Zack wrap his jacket around her.

After about two hours, the two made it back to campus both holding an ice cream cone. It was mild for a February evening. The two had one of the most memorable dates in their books.

"Zack this has officially been the best birthday ever." Maya said from outside her door.

"Glad you enjoyed it,."

"Dang it! I locked myself out again!"

"My dorms open come on." Zack said taking her hand.

STUDENT CAFETERIA

Cody and the gang were surfing the net. They had all applications for college handed in, so they could finally relax. All of them were relieved to know that the worst was finally over.

"Hey guys!" Stephanie said as she joined the group.

'Hey Steph." London greeted.

"What have you been up to?' Cody asked.

"Ph I just got back. My mom was in town so I visited her in the hotel. "

"Cool" Woody said.

"I'm Nathan" Nathan said extending his hand. "I don't believe we've met."

"Oh yeah. I'm Steph." Stephanie said shaking Nathan's hand.

"O.k. who's up for a late night star gazing session?" Addison asked.

"Lets go then." Stephanie said as they left the crowded student cafeteria.

SKY DECK

The friends were looking up at the stars. Since they were docked in Hawaii, it was a pretty warm night. Cody wished Bailey was here though. It was about a year and a half ago that they were there last. It had been one of the best days of his life. Cody looked over the small shape of the island. He couldn't believe that one year ago, his dream of getting Bailey to fall for him had finally happened.

"I miss you Bailey." Cody whispered to the ocean.

"So tell me a little more about yourself Nathan?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, I'm an honours student, I love to hang out with close friends, and on my free time I'm either in the pool or wherever these guys are." Nathan replied.

"We have a lot in common." Stephanie said.

"Really?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. I graduated elementary with valedictorian and I always get honours. My only struggle is science." Stephanie admitted.

"I'm pretty good with science. Not with math though." Nathan replied.

"Hey, I'm pretty good with math. I get the highest marks." Stephanie replied.

"And me and Cody are tied for the best marks in science." Nathan said.

"We could help each other." Stephanie said.

"I'd like that." Nathan said with a smile.

"You know, I think we could get along quite well." Stephanie added.

"I think so too." Nathan said grinning.

"Hey girlfriend." Mark said as he brought London in for a hug.

"Mark hey!" London said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Please get a room!" Nathan said disgusted.

"Would you guys please enjoy the sunset without screaming?" Woody asked.

"Oh since when do you like sunsets?" Cody inquired.

"Besides the point." Woody stated.

"Oh look a shooting star!" Addison pointed out.

"Make a wish!" London exclaimed.

Everyone shut their eyes to make their wishes. London and Mark wished to hold onto their amazing relationship. Woody and Addison wished that the significant other would admit their love. Stephanie and Nathan wished to fall in love before they graduated in June. Cody wished Bailey was back on board to see Hawaii with him. She had been gone for three weeks now. He missed her terribly.

"Wow the stars are really beautiful tonight." Addison added.

"You can say that again." Cody said as the seven friends watch the clouds turn many colours as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

Zack's Dorm

Maya and Zack were speaking on Zack's bed. They had gotten to know each other a little better.

"Wow you live a very interesting life Ms. Paterson." Zack said as Maya told him how much fun she had in the different cities.

"Your life's not that bad either." Maya laughed. "Looks like you and Cody did almost everything together."

"Very true." Zack said laughing.

"You miss him now don't you?"

"A lot."

"Hey cheer up Zack, you'll meet again."

"I know, but for now words can't begin to explain how much I miss him."

"Really Zack? I thought you tortured him."

"Trust me, I may torture him but I love him" Zack sighed. "He's special to me. I mean, he knows me better than anyone. My mom included."

"I guess twins have a special bond."

"Very true."

"Now why don't we get into a song writing session to get your mind off of him for a while?" Maya smiled.

"You bet." Zack said.

"That's the spirit" Maya smiled.

S.S. Tipton Lobby

Cody was about to go back to his room.

"Cody!"

"Bailey! You're here!" Cody said as he pulled Bailey into a tight hug.

"I came back. My Uncle Clem is all better."

"Bails I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Three weeks is just so long!" Bailey giggled.

"You can say that again." Cody smiled.

"Can you believe we're back in Hawaii?" Bailey smiled.

"No. Not at all." Cody smiled.

"Well, we have tomorrow to enjoy it." Bailey said with a smile.

"Bails, try not to be away for so long again." Cody said as he brought her in for another tight squeeze.

"Cody you really missed me didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Cody said as he kissed her cheek.

"Let me tell you a little secret." Bailey said turning to face him. "Whenever you miss me when I'm not there, all you have to do is look for a shooting star. It's my way of saying I love you."

"You are my Bailey's comet." Cody said laughing.

"And I always will be."

"Just the way I like it."

Bailey smiled as she leaned in and kissed Cody under the bright moonlight.

T.B.C.


	18. The Plans

Love on Deck

Chapter 18: The Plans

_**DISCLAMIER: i DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE ON DECK. ALL MATERIAL GOES TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT**_

S.S. Tipton

The early Monday sun began to stream through the classrooms on board the S.S. Tipton. Since three months were in between graduation, planning was well underway.

"And this years Seven Seas High Valedictorian beating Nathan Carter by only 0.5% is Cody Martin." Ms. Tutwiler announced.

"Cody, congratulations man." Nathan said as the two hugged.

"I'm so proud of you Cody." Bailey said getting up and kissing him on the lips in front of everyone. Ignoring the disgusting groans from everyone.

"And salutatorian goes to Ms. Bailey Pickett." This time Cody showered with all of the kisses she could have ever asked for.

"Moving on, graduation takes place this year on board on June 18th. Families are only on board for that day." Ms. Tutwiler explained.

"Are our colleges going to be attending?" Woody asked.

"Only the headmasters." Ms. Tutwiler confirmed.

"Now there are several awards to be handed out this year." Ms. Tutwiler explained to an excited group of students.

"What sort of awards?" Cody asked.

"Awards in academics, in sports, and in Christian living."

"Sweet!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"The recipient of the science award goes to Nathan Carter." Ms. Tutwiler said. The group of eight friends congratulated him.

"This year's math award goes to Stephanie Reynolds." Again, the eight friends congratulated her.

"This year's business award goes to...oh my...London Tipton."

"What?" The entire class asked shocked.

"I got an academic award? Yeah me! " London exclaimed.

"Congratulations young lady. Tipton Industries will certainly be left in good hands." Ms Tutwiler exclaimed. "The awards for the most athletic, the most improved, and the most musical student goes to Zack Martin." Ms. Tutwiler announced. "Cody your brother will be joining us right?"

"I hope so." Cody said.

"The Christian living award is awarded to the student who has showed commitment to their studies, and has done the most community service on board. And the recipient is Woody Fink." Ms. Tutwiler smiled.

"Me?" Woody asked surprised.

"Yes Woody. It seems you have done the most on board. You have headed the dance committee, painted the murals in the library, sewed the crest onto the uniforms, and you are committed to being a student. Congratulations." Ms. Tutwiler announced.

"Wow. The hard work really does pay off." Woody said with a smile.

"The home economics award goes to Cody Martin." Ms. Tutwiler announced.

"Surprise, surprise." Woody commented.

"This years arts award is awarded to bailey Pickett." Ms. Tutwiler smiled at her.

"Thanks to my famous corn cob art." Bailey stated.

"The other awards are to be determined." Ms. Tutwiler announced."Now, you all are only half of the graduating class and there are 30 of you. And I must say, you guys are the better behaved bunch. Now forms have been sent home already. One of them is the formal information about this years graduation stating if your parents are coming or not. The second form is the gown rentals. Those forms must be faxed back by next week. Now we need a graduation committee. Any volunteers?"

Every single one of the students raised their hands. It was 30 hours of Christian service on their college record so why not? Besides it was an important event in their lives, they felt like they should help plan it.

"Cody will you be willing to prepare dinner for the guests?" Ms. Tutwiler asked.

"yes. I can manage. But I will need help." Cody stated.

"We'll help!" The seven friends stated.

"Thanks guys." Cody said with a smile.

"Anytime." Bailey smiled back.

"Good. The menu will need to be approved by Mr. Mosby by next week. Food allergy forms and more info will be sent home then. "Ms. Tutwiler explained. "Woody, do you have the theme for prom?"

"From Paris with love." Woody stated.

"We can do that." Ms. Tutwiler said.

"It's going to be held on the 18th. Our final night on board." Woody explained.

"Good choice." Ms. Tutwiler said. "Cody the menus for prom. Do you have them?"

"Right here Ms. T." Cody said handing her a stack of folders. He had chosen his best dishes for prom. Once again, the seven friends wanted to pitch in.

"These sound scrumptious Cody." Ms. Tutwiler commented.

"Thank you Ms. T." Cody said with a smile.

"O.k. the last three months on board have officially been mapped out." Ms. Tutwiler said.

"I can't believe it. It feels like the end is coming up so soon." London commented.

"I know it seems like yesterday we stepped on board." Cody smiled.

"The memories." Bailey said. Of course referring to the moment everyone found out she was a girl.

"I'm going to miss your antics when you kids leave." Ms. Tutwiler smiled.

"Well, we'll miss you torturing us with your love life." London said.

"London!" Everyone screamed.

"O.k. sorry." London said defeated.

"This is going to be the best graduation ever!" Cody exclaimed while everyone just nodded in agreement.

JULLIARD UNIVERSITY

Every single student on campus was planning for the big showcase that was to happen later next month in March. Zack and Maya would rehearse eight hours non-stop after classes were over. They had only been official yesterday, but it seemed that they had been going out four as long as Cody and Bailey have.

"People! Settle down please!" Mrs. Shafer the music teacher organized all of the performers on stage. "Next month will be the biggest month of your lives."

"Does she really need to remind us?" Maya whispered to Zack.

"I think she wants to drill it into our heads." Zack replied.

"Now as soon as the showcase is complete, you will return to Spring Break then back to your normal lives." Mrs. Shafer explained.

"Will there be rehearsals?" Jimmy asked from the back of the room.

"Scheduled rehearsals are on your own time, when we get together i here I expect you to know what you are doing." Mrs. Shafer explained.

"How many people are attending?" Maya asked.

"Around 300 people." Mrs. Shafer explained.

"That's a lot of people." Zack exclaimed.

"yes it is. Which is why I am determined not to screw this up." Maya explained.

"Now I hope you have all been rehearsing hard." Mrs. Shafer said. "Producers will be here as well."

"Oh dear." Maya said.

"Oh dear is absolutely correct." Mrs. Shafer explained.

"We will pull this off then." Marcus said from behind Zack.

"I'm confident that all of you will do amazing when the time comes." Mrs. Shafer commented. "Now on a side note, please tell me how many people are expected to come on these forms." She explained as she began handing them out.

All of the students filed out of the auditorium. They were all super hyped about next months events. But there were no words to describe how Zack was feeling. He was nervous, anxious, overwhelmed, and excited all together. Zack had a smile on his face when he realized Cody was calling him.

"Cody!" Zack exclaimed as he set his binders on the bed.

"Zack! You are going to freak when I tell you this." Cody said.

"What are you so hyped about?" Zack asked.

"That my baby brother won three awards for graduation night. " Cody said.

"Please say your kidding me." Zack said stunned as he collapsed onto his bed.

"Not at all. You did it!" Cody said.

"Which ones?" Zack asked.

"The most improved student, the most athletic student, and the most musical student." Cody said.

"Wow that's huge." Zack said with a wide grin on his face,

"You better be up here for graduation." Cody said.

"I promise I will be there. Only if you promise me that you guys will be here in March." Zack said.

"Already taken care of. We're flying by Tipton Helicopter." Cody said laughing.

"Mom and dad aren't going to be there. They're making plans for dad's wedding with Jen." Zack explained.

"Anyways I have to go. I have to organize the Grad committee." Cody said.

'Good luck baby bro. Say hi to everyone on board for me will you?" Zack asked.

'Of course. Love you Zack." Cody said,

"Love you more Cody." Zack said laughing as he hung up. Zack was excited three awards from Seven Seas High for graduation.

Zack was sitting on his bed writing the song that he and Maya were going to perform at the big showcase when he heard someone knocking on the door. He looked over to the alarm clock and noticed that it was 8:00 in the evening. He wondered who it could be as he unlocked the door.

"Headmaster? Please come in." Zack said stepping aside.

"Zack, I have come here to give you my sincere congratulations." Headmaster began.

"On what?" Zack asked a little confused.

"On winning the music award." Headmaster said.

"Really me?"

"Of course. You are the most talented student on campus."

"When will this award be given?"

"Next month during the showcase."

"Wow, I already have one music award awaiting me on the ship." Zack said with a smile.

"You deserve it Zack." She smiled. And at that she left Zack stunned.

SKY DECK

"Cody! Bailey!" Nathan said as he ran onto the Sky Deck.

"Hey Nathan." Cody greeted.

"What's up Nate?" Bailey said hugging her friend.

"i got into Stanford with you guys!" Nathan had applied for the same degree as Cody and Bailey. The three friends got into a massive group hug on the Sky Deck.

"Nathan! There you are! Thank you so much! Thanks to you, I got into the medical degree at Stanford." Stephanie said running up to the group.

"No way. The three of us got in too Steph!" Bailey said.

"Really? All three of you?" Stephanie asked.

"Yep. All three of us." Cody said.

"This is perfect! I won't be alone anymore!" Stephanie said.

'Come on! We're docked in Hawaii, it's 5;00 in the evening who wants to hit the beach?" Bailey asked.

"No arguing there." Cody said as the four friends ran off.

BEACH

All the friends were lying down on the sand just taking in the wonderful sunlight. Maddie was in Hawaii visiting one of her sisters and wouldn't be back for a while. London had brought some dinner in the picnic basket. Even though London could be a bubble brain most of the time, she started picking up on the cooking skills from her personal chef. When she told everyone that she had made the meal, they were all shocked. This didn't surprise her at all. The friends all enjoyed the summer day. They actually thought they should savour every minute of it, before they were off to new adventures in college. Only four friends were off to Stanford. Addison and Woody were going to be separated as well. As night finally progressed the couples all split up.

WITH CODY AND BAILEY

"Do you have any idea what to write for your valedictorian speech?" Bailey asked. The couple was lying on the blankets star gazing. The outline of the S.S. Tipton not too far away.

"No idea at all." Cody admitted.

"Three months and we're off this boat for good." Bailey added.

"I'm sure going to miss it."

"It's going to be difficult."

"But..." Cody took a hold of Bailey's hand and put it on his chest. "I am so looking forward to our future."

"I am too. I am so excited about going to Stanford with you, Just think Cody, after college everything will fall into place. Me and you will have our own lives, open up our own doctors office, have an amazing family, and we will have our own fairytale ending."

"i can picture it now. We're going to raise our kids like us, we're going to have a nice house in Boston where we will grow old together, and then when the time comes, we die in each others arms. How does that sound?" Cody asked.

"Perfect." Bailey said as she gave Cody a long passionate kiss.

"Bailey I can't wait for what the future has in store for us,"

"I know. It seems so bright when I'm with you."

"It feels good to know that your in a relationship with someone who understands you."

"Glad you feel that way." Bailey teased.

"I'm serious Bails. This has been the longest and the best relationship I've ever been in." Cody said kissing Bailey's hand.

"Good." Bailey smiled. "Because your the best boyfriend that I actually fell in love with. I mean with Moose, it wasn't really a relationship. It was more of a controlling type of relationship, He always knew what was best for me. But honest to goodness he didn't. I regret even falling for that guy. It's one of the reasons I chose to come to the S.S. Tipton." Bailey said.

"And I'm glad you did.

"I am too."

"I love you my little hay bale."

"And I love you my little egg head." Cody leaned in and caught Bailey trapped in his lips once again.

WITH NATHAN AND STEPHANIE

"You know Nate, I think we've become such great friends over the past few days."

Stephanie and Nathan were walking across the beach. They both wanted to be a lot more than friends. But they were both too afraid to admit it to each other. After about one hour of chatting, laughing, and even sharing a pinta colata Nathan finally got the urge to tell Stephanie how he felt.

"Hey Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Stephanie had this worried look on her face.

"What would you say if I wanted to be more than friends?" Nathan asked.

"I think I know where your going with this."

"The boyfriend and girlfriend thing?"

"I think so." Stephanie replied. "Well if your asking me to be your girlfriend, I would be honoured. Now here's the real question. Do you like me back?" Stephanie asked Nathan.

"Does this answer your question?" Nathan asked as he caught Stephanie in a deep kiss. The two remained that way for about 10 minutes.

"Definitely." Stephanie managed to say fifteen minutes later.


	19. Bailey's special day

Love on Deck

Chapter 19: Bailey's Special Day

Cody woke up to a very sunny day. It was expected of course. They officially docked in Los Angeles California. He had been looking forward to this day forever. It was February 28. Bailey's 18th birthday. Sure Bailey was older than him by nine months, but he really didn't care. He and London had planned this day out perfectly. As he slowly made his way out of his cabin, he made his way over to Bailey's cabin.

Bailey slowly began to wipe away all of the sleep away from her eyes. It was her birthday. And she should be celebrating. Even though her birthday did land on a Monday, it most definately wasn't going to stop her from having the best birthday. As she emerged from the bathroom wearing her favorite red vest with grey jeans she heard a slight knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Bailey asked as she put om her red sneakers.

"Bails are you in there?"

"Cody...is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Cody said laughing from the other side of the door.

"Just give me a minute." Bailey replied as she put on her headband.

As Bailey slowly opened the door she found Cody wearing the blue shirt she loved and shorts. And if that wasn't enough, he held a dozen roses in his hand.

"Happpy birthday my little hay Bail!" Cody greeted as he pulled her in for a squeeze.

"Thank you so much Cody!" Bailey said blushing as Cody kissed her cheek. Bailey looked over his shoulder and found a picnic basket.

"Breakfast for the birthday girl." Cody said hapily. As he brought the food into the room.

Cody had made breakfast and lunch for Bailey. Dinner was going to be a night out with all of their friends. London had checked in at The Tipton in Hollywood so Cody and Bailey had the room for the evening. He would have used his cabin, but with Woody's butt fumes it simply wasn't an option. As Bailey opened the picnic basket, she was blown away to find all of her favorite foods.

"Eggs, bacon, ham, chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice? Cody my favorite breakfast! All the way down to the cinamon toast." Bailey said laughing.

"Just doing my job." Cody said laughing.

"Which is?" Bailey asked.

"Making sure that you have the best birthday ever." Cody said as he leaned in to kiss Bailey.

"Well, your certainly on the right track."

"Oh come on Bails, this is only the beginning."

"I have a feeling I'm going to love this day." Bailey smiled.

"Your right." Cody said smiling.

"Now, I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Bailey said.

"Lets eat." Cody said as he began to pull out all of the things in the basket.

As the hour progressed, the couple began giggling after getting most of the food on each other. Bailey felt truly lucky to be spoiled to riches by a boyfriend who truly loved her. As eight AM finally came around, the couple packed up the basket and put everything away. It was the least Bailey could do to thank him.

While Bailey made her way into her first class, people began greeting her a happy birthday. Bailey couldn't believe that another year was gone. She quickly flashbacked to all of the amazing memories. Her and Cody's anniversary, getting into Stanford, meeting all of her amazing friends out at sea the list goes on. She smiled as she walked out of the elevator entering the student deck.

"I hate leaving you." Cody said as he wrapped his arms around Bailey.

"It's not my favorite time of day either."

"I'll see you second period." Cody said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Bailey for once was wishing this class would end. It's not that she found gym class to be a bore, it's just that she would much rather prefer that she be by Cody's side. Gym class was the only class they didn't share together. Soon enough, the bell rang signaling the end of the class. Bailey made a mad dash towards the locker rooms. She needed to get to her Cody.

Second period, Bailey also recieved a chorus of happy birthdays from her friends. She truly felt blessed that she had the best seven friends anyone could have ever asked for.

"Now this class will be cut short, since I need to make some arrangements for the graduation." Ms. Tutwiler announced.

The class went on as usual. They talked about Greek Gods, how they were connected to the stars, and many other things from Greek mythology. Cody and Bailey were anxious once again for the dismissal. With this class being cut short, it meant an extra one hour and a half of lunch. Cody smiled.

"Class dismissed!" Ms. Tutwiler announced while everyone ran out of the room.

London immediately blindfolded Bailey while the rest of the friends immediately dashed towards the secret locaton.

"What the fathers?" Bailey asked in confusion.

"Look farm girl I need to do this," London said.

"Why?"

"Does it really matter? Now I am going to bring you to a secret location and you are going to like it,"

"Depends what it is."

"Bailey it's your birthday. And we as your friends, organized some things."

"That's new." Bailey said as London lead her into the elevator.

"Care to give me any hints?" Bailey asked.

"Nope."

"Oh come on... I'm dying to know here." Bailey said as they exited the elevator and London began leading her through many hallways and steps.

"Look, we'll be there in no time at all." London said.

Tipton Cuisine...

While London and Bailey were on their way, the other seven were getting everything set. Cody brought out all the food, Adisson and Woody set tables, Nathan decorated the dining room, and Mark and Stephanie put the chairs around the tables. Cody had planned half of the day, and Londo had taken care of the other half. As Addison tied the final balloon to a chair Stephanie got a text.

"It's from London! They're one deck under us!" Stephanie said.

"Everybody hide!" Woody said.

"No duh." Nathan said while he shut off the lights.

Bailey and London finally made it to the top of the never ending staircase.

"London why on earth did you..."

"Happy birthday Bailey!" Everyone shouted as Bailey and London entered the room . Bailey walked around and gave everyone a hug.

"Cody,,,did you do all this?" Bailey asked.

"Half of it." Cody admitted.

"Huh?" Bailey asked confused.

"I did the cooking while London did all of the organizing." Cody admitted.

"London...I don't know what to say." Bailey said turning to the hotel heiress.

"Don't thank me yet. Tonight all seven of us are going downtown for dinner. And that's only half of the surprise." London winked to Cody while Cody just giggled.

"Man. I feel so blessed to have such amazing friends." Bailey said.

"And we feel blessed to have you around." Nathan said patting her on the back.

"Group hug!" Cody exclaimed while everyone just got into one massive group hug.

As the eight friends began to enjoy a lovely lunch from Cody, Bailey was brought home to many distant memories of Kettlekorn. Sure she had good birthdays, but none of them compared to what Cody had done for her. Sure her birthdays in Kettlekorn were special, but Cody had gone the extra mile and made sure that it was all about her. That was what she adored and loved about her Cody. He simply couldn't be replaced.

Finally, the school day was finally over. The eight friends had completed all of their assignments, so they could have the enitre night to themselves. London had seriously gone overboard. She apparently got them dinner at The Tipton LA. But it was no ordinary restaurant. They were eating on the rooftop with an overview of the LA skyline.

"Wow London this is amazing!" Addison said as the friends walked onto the roof.

"Not bad Ms. Tipton. Not bad at all." Mark said.

"London, you seriously went overboard with this." Cody stated.

"But no complaints right?" London asked. The group just shook their heads. "Then what's the problem?"

"Oh there's no problem London. It's just that we're in a state of shock." Nathan said.

"Of course you guys are. You guys are poor. You could never pull this off." London said.

"O.k. why don't we just eat and forget about what the hotel heiress just said?" Stephanie asked. Everyone nodded.

Dinner conscisted of everyone's favorites. Burgers and fries, lasagnia, and if that wasn't enough one of the waiters brought over a peperoni pizza. The eight friends couldn't have asked for a better menu. As the eight friends talked into the night. One of the employees came out with a huge table filled with presents.

"You guys got me presents. What you guys did today was more than enough." Bailey said surprises.

"What's a birthday without presents you silly. We're just trying to continue the tradition here." London said.

"Well if you got me them already..." Bailey said.

Bailey quickly ran over to the table and opened up the presents. She had recieved perfumes, sneakers, novels, sunglasses, clothing, and lots of other things. Finally, it was down to Cody's present.

"Now Bails, I hope this tells you how much I adore you." Cody said as he opened a box revealing a quilt with their photo on it and a caption saying _Cailey Forever and Always_.

"Cody...oh my god...did you make this yourself."

"Yep. Six months of hard work finally paid off." Cody said with a smile.

"Thank you Cody. I love it." Bailey said as she hugged him.

The eight friends continued to look over the city skyline and just basically talk. They wanted to take everything in before the friends would be off to college. Pretty soon, it was 10:00 and the friends did have a pesky curfew. So everyone except London headed back to the S.S. Tipton.

Back on board Bailey was snuggled against Cody in the elevator. Bailey sighed. She truly felt lucky that she was in the arms of someone who adored her and all that.

"Cody thank you for such an amazing birthday." Bailey said leaning up to kiss him.

"Who said it was over?"

"Cody you are way too much." Bailey said out side her door. "Oh look a note."

_Bailey, _

_Look as a final surprise Cody convinced me to crash here at the LA Tipton. The room is all yours. Cody's clothes are already in there LOL :) Don't stay up too late ;) London. _

"So..." Cody said with a smile. "Do you like our final surprise."

"Oh get over here you..." Bailey said while she caught Cody in a heated kiss. Bailey slowly opened the door and pulled Cody inside. Cody closed the door with his foot and all that can be heard is silent moans escaping from the other's mouth.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	20. Shake, Rattle, and Roll

Love on Deck

Chapter 20: Shake, Rattle, and Roll

_**HEY YOU GUYS! I HAVE SOME EXCITING NEWS FOR ALL OF YOU. I WILL BE CO-WRITING WITH TWO AMAZING AUTHORS FOR TWO FANFICS COMMING SOON TO THE SITE. STAY TUNED TO WHEN THAT MIGHT HAPPEN. AND TO THOSE AUTHORS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE OPPORTUNITY. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE ;) ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT TO CHANGE ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS LIVES FOREVER. **_

The S.S. Tipton slowly made it's way through Tokyo Japan. London hadn't been here for a while now. It was the day after Bailey's birthday. She was supposed to be meeting her father at The Tipton Hotel. They were supposed to port there later that evening. London truly was excited. She hadn't seen her father in what seemed like a while now. In fact, the last time she really saw him...or his security guards was at her performance at High School. London was sad that she never got to see her father plenty of times. But she was never one to complain about it. At least he was alive right? That's what truly mattered to her. She was happy that Wilfred had a heart to at least call her once a month. But sometimes, she couldn't help but feel jealous for her other friends. They had their families there for them. While London, she had nothing. Her mother left her when she was five, Wilfred was hardly around, and the closest thing she had to a father figure was Mr. Mosby. He had worked for her father since she was six. He started off as her bodyguard, and slowly Mr. Tipton promoted him to the manager of The Tipton. Of course, the first week of his job the twins had to come around. London looked out at the fresh open sea. She couldn't help but wonder what Mr. Tipton could possibly be doing now. London sighed as she made her way out of the hotel.

In Bailey's cabin Bailey woke up to feel herself wrapped in Cody's arms. Cody truly was the perfect guy for her. She brushed the hair out of his eyes. She let all of the wonderful memories of their time together enter her mind. Like the time that he had saved her from Princess Zaria, the time he had got her those beautiful earings in Moroco, or the time he stood up for her at the beauty pagent. As the year went on, she was truly happy about all of the memories they had had in Senior Year. In fact, she realized that they never did have a major fight that year. Maybe because they had grown to love each other too much, and they knew that fighting just wasn't going to fix things. Bailey slowly was looking forward to their time in college. She knew that they were going to have the time of their lives with Nathan and Stephanie. Man was she living the good life. She giggled as she felt Cody place gentle kisses on her cheek and neck.

"Why good morning to you too." Bailey said giggling.

"Oh...I didn't realize your up." Cody said embarassed.

"Well, I am." Bailey said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" Cody asked.

"For giving me the best borthday present I could ever have,"

"Thw blanket?" Cody asked confused.

"No silly." Bailey giggled.

"Oh...you mean this right?"

"Yep." Bailey said as she felt Cody kiss her neck once again.

"I hope we don't need a birthday to keep up this tradition." Cody said smiling.

"I know. We hardly see each other anymore." Bailey sighed. "I just hope this rule Mosby gave us doesn't get taken away." Bailey said.

"I know what you mean. Between studying, and work we hardly get time for each other anymore."

"Is that a bad sign?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, that we hardly spend time together. Does this mean that we never find time for each other?"

"Bails... I don't ever want you to think that. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you with all my life. I never want to lose you. And we will eventually find time for eahc other...like today actually."

"Huh?"

"We don't have shifts to go to. What do you say we have a double date with Nate and Steph?"

"I would love that. You seriously don't have a shift?"

"Nope. Justin and Pamella said I work too hard. So, they hired my replacement for a month."

"Wow. That's really nice of them." Bailey commented.

"Yeah. And One of a Kind is closed?" Cody asked confused. "Why?"

"London isn't planning on opening it up until next week. More clothes are comming in tomorrow and I need to stock the shelves again."

"Wow... London seriously makes you do all of the work."

"Well she hired Mary. But she's a manequin."

"A manequin? Seriously?"

"Yeah." Bailey said as she snuggled against Cody.

"You know sometimes, it feels like I'm the only one that does all of the work."

"you are. except for London of course."

"Well, the pay is good. So no complaining there." Bailey said.

"That's so true... the pay is good at Tipton Cusine as well." Cody added.

"Then why is it that we're complaining?" Bailey asked.

"Maybe because of the workload." Cody added.

"True." Bailey concluded.

"O.k. what do you say we have breakfast in about half an hour on the Sky Deck?" Cody asked.

"Sounds good." Bailey said putting on her robe.

"I'll see you then." Cody said kissing her cheek.

About half an hour later. the group of friends minus London were all sitting in Tipton Cuisine. Mosby had since put that on the list of restaurants that students can come to for free. So as you can tell, it was crowded not only with passengers, but with Seven Seas High Students. Everyone was still chatting about what London had done for them thast night in Los Angeles. Now that they were out at sea, they couldn't help but wish they had spent one extra night in Los Angeles to take in all of the sights. But the ship was halfway to Tokyo. In the evening they would all be there.

"Three months and we're going away for good." Woody said sadly.

"I know. It seems that the end is comming so fast." Mark added. "Well not for me, but for you guys."

"I can't believe it either." A familiar voice said from behind.

"Zack!" Everyone ran up to hug him. Cody hugged him for the most time though.

"What the hell are you doing here? Your still supposed to be in New York." Cody said.

"The big showcase is the week before grad." Zack explained. "And thanks to yur help Cody and Bailey I still managed to get straight A's this semester." Zack explained.

"Well, it;s good that I finally have my roommate back." Cody said with a smile.

"Great to be back." Zack added.

"You guys, hate to break up the reunion here, buit it's time to head back to class." Bailey added as the alarm on her phone went off.

Everyone was extremely happy to see Zack back. He told all of his friends about Maya and her life in New York. They told him that Maddie was currently out of the ship because one of her family members was sick, and no one had seen James for about three months. Zack found that strange. Ever since he had been on the boat, he had always seen James. But that was seriously the least of his worries now. He had his friends he wanted to catch up on. And he secretly missed Cody. So later that evening, the twins were sitting in their room completing their homework.

"You got everything right Zack. I'm surprised." Cody said as he reviewed his science and math assgnments. "When did you get so smart."

"When you tutored me." Zack said.

"Huh?"

"Look I admit. When you explained it until I got it, the concepts just got drilled into my brain. Not like Tutwiler who feeds us the info like we're a bunch of robots who digest everything she says." Zack said.

"How come you never told me. I would have been happy to help you through school."

"I don't know dude. It's just that...I was happy where I was. The dumb, no good twin."

"And what made you change?"

"Honestly?"

"Obviously." Cody said laughing.

"It was the fact that colleges would see my grades. If they saw me inprove in grade 11 and 12 then maybe...just maybe they would accept me."

"I'm proud of ytou Zack."

"Really? You never said that to me before..."

"I know I never said that to you before... but I am proud of you Zack. Even if you did horrible in school, I was just happy that you passed the grade." Cody saif as he brought Zack into a hug.

"I missed your hugs Codes." Zack said into his chest.

"I missed yours too." Cody said with a smile.

"Oh a text." Zack said.

"What's it say?" Cody asked.

"Oh. Everyone's meeting for dinner at Tipton Cuisine." Zack said.

"Let's get going then." Cody said with a smile. He was happy to have Zack back.

As the friends made it into Tipton Cuisine, they noticed that it was once again filled. It was only 6;30 but everyone went early in able for them to seat on the top balcony.

"How may I help you?" The Maitre'D asked.

"Table for seven please?" Bailey asked.

"Right this way." The Maitre'D replied as the friends were lead to the top balcony where everyone else was.

"Wow you could see everything here." Nathan said.

'I know. It's amazing." Zack said while everyone sat down. They had the same table outside where Zack told everyone goodbye when he left.

Over the coourse of the evening, it seemed to be getting a lot darker, and the skkies seemed to be getting greyer. But none of them were worried. They were all having a great meal under the cold night. It was odd, since it was usually hot in March. Speaking of March Spring Break was another week and a half away. They would be docked in Florida. Cody had a surprise up his sleeve, and only Zack knew what it was. He had found out just minutes ago when he was booking the gangs surprise. And Zack had booked another resort in Florida for them. They just decided to do it all together. Zack thought it was a good idea. The friends all had these suspisious looks throughout the evening. Finally Zack nudged Cody signaling to tell them.

"You guys me and Zack have some exciting news." Cody began.

"What is it?" Woody asked.

"Well...since Spring Break is taking place in Florida this year...me and zack got us a complementary stay for a week at Disneyland."

"OH mY GOD!" Everyone said.

"That's not even half of the break." Cody said.

"Wait...there's even more?" Bailey asked.

"Yes. I booked us the second week at Universal Resort!" Zack said while the group hugged Zack and Cody.

"You guys are too..."

Suddenly the entire boat began to shake. Dishes were flying everywhere. and people were falling out of there seats.

"Attention! Attention all passengers! This is a Code Grey! I repeat Code Grey!" Mr. Mosby said.

"What's Code Grey again?"

The friends got out of their seats and ran over to the charts that had all of the different warning codes.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Cody shouted while the friends and the rest of the restaurant began to freak out.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	21. catch some waves

Love on Deck

Chapter 21: Catch a Wave

_**O.K. I KNOW THAT AN EARTHQUAKE AT SEA ISN'T POSSIBLE, BUT IT SYMBOLIZES SOMETHING HUGE THAT'S ABOUT TO HIT THE S.S. TIPTON. ALSO, IF YOU HAVEN'T KNOWN BY NOW I WILL BE WRITING ANOTHER FANFIC WITH SPROUSEGOOSE, AND I AM AWAITING TO SEE WHAT HE/SHE HAS PLANNED FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER. THE STORY WILL BE ON BOTH OF OUR PROFILES. SO CHECK IT OUT. THERE IS ANOTHER FANFIC COMMING OUT SOON THAT I AM COWRITING WITH ANOTHER AMAZING AUTHOR. WHICH WILL BE REVEALED AS SOON AS THEY ANNOUNCE IT. SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN PEOPOLE. P.S. I WON;T FORGET MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL. ENJOY! THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST ONE UNTIL SCHOOL RESUMES AGAIN :( **_

The S.S. Tipton continued shaking violently. Windows were cracking, people were flying everywhere, and the chandelier in Tipton Cuisine was about ready to fall right off of the ceiling. The gang and the rest of the diners were all still freaking out. People were all worried about an earthquake at sea. Which was highly unlikely.

"How is this possible?" Bailey shouted through all of the comotion.

"I have no idea!" Woody said.

"O.k. everyone just calm down!" Cody shouted between all of the noise.

"How can we calm down? There's a freakin earthquale going on!" Addison stated.

"People! Please! It will be over before we know it!" Cody said.

"Codes, it's been like this for the past ten minutes now! There is something going on!" Zack said as he felt the waves get higher and higher rocking the boat back and forth in between the huge earthquake.

"Zack does have a point! An earthquake never lasts this long!" Cody said.

"This one does!" Bailey shouted as she grabbed hold of everyone's hand.

"Should we fear for the worst?" Woody said.

"What else could happen?" Zack asked.

"Look, maybe there's something in the water that's causing this." Woody said.

"Like what?" Cody asked.

"I don't know a sea monster?" Woody asked.

"Please...we all know." Bailey began.

Everyone began shrieking with terror once again as the lights went out in the restaurant. The entire boat had lost it's power. Everyone was definately freaked out now. They needed a way to stay safe.

"Ladies and gentleman. Sorry for this interuption. But we have got news that a more dangerpous threat is on it's way to the S.S. Tipton. Please report back to the nearest cabin immediately. I repeat report back to the nearest cabin immediately!" Mr. Mosby said over the P.A. System.

"What else could possibly happen?" Zack asked.

"Who knows?" Cody said. "In the meantime lets head over to our cabin. It's the closest." Cody said while everyone nodded.

The Maitre"D told them that dinner was on the house for everyone that evening since they were all trying to run to their cabins while trying to keep their balance. The Tipton Cuisine had some really bad damage. But of course Mr. Tipton was going to take care of that.

The group finally made it into the twins room. Zack and Cody went to look for everything that they would need for the night. They knew judging by the waves that something big was about to hit the boat and they needed to be prepared for whatever that might be. Zack and Cody returned ten minutes later with blankets, pillows, flashlights, and an abandoned emergency kit similar to the one they had when they were lost at sea. Everyone groaned at that. But, at least it was food. That was how they spent the rest of the evening.

Everyone was spread out on the floor talking while eating all of the jerkey. Cody managed to sneak back up to the restaurant to bring back some leftovers from the dinner. Even though he almost got nailed by the chandelier which had officially fallen off. The ship still continued to shake. It was so odd. Finally, after about an hour after it had started it offivially stopped.

"O.k. that was a really freaky experience." Zack said.

"I'll say." Cody said as Bailey snuggled closer to him.

"I'm just glad that the damage is done." Bailey said.

'I have a feeling it's far from over though." Stephanie said as she sat on Nathan's lap in one of the twins desk chairs.

"That is true. Like the saying says "it's always the clam before the storm." " Addison added.

The waves continued to get bigger and bigger as the early evening progressed. It was something that the gang had been worried about. What if something bad was going to happen.

"You guys." Cody began.

"What is it bro?"

"If something bad does happen...we need to stick together as a group." Cody said.

"Your right. If the worst does happen, nobody gets left behind." Zack said.

"Because we've only got each other." Bailey added.

"And if we do get separated we won't stop till we find the others." Addison said.

"We're a strong team. So we can face this." Nathan said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said while they were once again knocked sideways by the waves.

"Man, these waves are getting bigger and bigger!" Zack said through all of the screaming being heard in the halls.

"I just hope everything is o.k." Bailey said.

As the night wore on the waves continued to grow bigger and bigger. The S.S. Tipton crew was really getting worried about the supposed threat sent out by the port offices. They couldn't confirm what it was. But judging by the waves, it was definately something big. What they didn't know was that a giant tsunami was making it's way towards the ship determined to destroy the ship in it's path.

_TO BE CONTINUED. _


	22. Promise Me

Love on Deck chapter 22

Promise Me

_**Hey you guys. Hope you guys are enjoying A Rose by any other Name. I am so happy that I got the opportuity to work along side SprouseGoose for this amazing fanfic. I can tell that we are getting a load of reviews and we only made it to five chapters. I am so happy about our progress. I hope you will continue to support our story, and support this and my other stories as well. Well, here is the tragic event that has been building up for the past two chapters I think LOL :) **_

As the S.S. Tipton continued on it's course towards Japan, the tsunami inched closer and closer. As the night wore on, the waves were getting bigger and bigger. The group of friends were all huddled together. To say that they were scared was a total understatement. Truth be told, they were all fearing for their lives. As Cody looked out the porthole another round of waves smashed into it causing everyone in the twins dorm to freak out.

"Oh my god! These waves are getting worse and worse by the hour!" Cody exclaimed.

"Your telling me. I haven't been able to use the washroom in the past two hours. And I don't kniw how long I can hold my gas in." Woody complained.

"Please just hold it in. We don;t need your butt fumes stinking up our cabn...no offense." Zack said.

"People. I don't think these waves are going to calm down anytime soon." Addison said as she looked out the porthole once again.

"Ain't that the truth." Nathan sighed as he held a sleeping Stephanie in his arms.

"I just hope nothing bad will come out of this." Bailey said leaning against Cody's chest.

"Bails. trust me. Nothing bad will happen. It's probably just a storm." Cody said.

"For our safety, I sure hope your right." Zack said.

"Look, we promised each other that we would stick together, and thats is exactly what we will do." Nathan said,

"Just hope we can keep up that promise." Cody added.

"Hey bro, I need to give you something." Cody said.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"Here." Cody said as he took out a silver necklace exactly like the one he was wearing. "I want you to have this." Cody said.

"Cody...mom said to never give this to the other unless this was an emergency." Zack said.

"If this does turn out to be an emergency, then I want you to have this." Cody said placing the necklace on Zack's neck.

"Thanks." Zack said with a smile.

"No problem." Cody said while Zack brought him in for one big hug.

"I love yoou." Zack whispered into Cody's ears.

"I love you too." Cody whispered back.

As the night wore on everyone was huddled together. Stephanie had since woken up and was now wishing that the night would officially come to an end. But the waves had another idea. They continued on their path to destruction as the tsunami inched closer and closer to the S.S. Tipton. Everyone was worried. Cody and Zack were worried that if this did turn to the worst that they wouldn't be able to see each other anymore. That was their number one concern. Bailey was also concerned that she couldn't see her Cody anymore either. She loved him, and the thought of losing him to some waves was just unbearable. It simply wasn't acceptable. Bailey knew that Cody was going to be o.k. Bailey held on tighter to Cody as the waves continued to rock the best friends back and forth. The thunder continued to crackle outside, as the tsunami was slowly but surely gaining speed.

"I know everything is going to be o.k." Cody said as the group of friends were eating portiions of what was left from the restaurant.

"It just has to be." Zack finished.

"I wish there was something we could do that would ease the worry." Bailey said.

"We can try to find Mosby and see what's going on." Nathan said.

"Good idea." Cody added while everyone made their way up to Mr. Mosby's office.

Meanwhile up in the air, Mr. Tipton was desperate to land in Tokyo. He was meeting his daughter there.

"Men do you have any quicker route to head to Tokyo?" Mr. Tipton screamed above all of the noise.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tipton but this is the only way." The pilot said.

"Hurry along then. I don't like the looks of this storm." Mr. Tipton said.

As the Tipton helicopter was stuck in the storm, it began to lose control. The lightning struck the end of the helicopter adn the helicopter immediately burst into flames.

"Boys, the helicopter is on fire!" Mr. Tipton exclaimed.

"We're trying to land Mr. Tipton but... it seems that we have no control." The pilot said.

"Try your best!" Mr. Tipton yelled above all of the noisy sirens. "I have to meet London in Tokyo." He said.

"Sir...we have no control!" The pilot said as the burning helicopter crashed into the open seas. There was no sight of Mr. Tipton.

Meanwhile back on the ship, the teens were struggling to make it to the front lobby. With all of the lights out, there was no way of telling which direction they went. They were lost in the midst of all of the screaming and the yelling as they continued climbing up.

"Where on earth are we?" Bailey asked.

"We're on the Sky Deck." Cody pointed to the huge sign that was now on the floor.

"O.k. the lobby isn't that far behind." Zack pointed out.

"Lets just try to make it out..."

The waves were now at it's peak. All eight friends were now thrown onto the deck. As Cody opened his eyes he noticed that the waves were a lot bigger than he was expecting. The friends groaned in pain. They soon heard the warning bells going off.

"What does six consecutive bells mean?" Cody asked.

"Tsunami!" Bailey yelled.

"Oh god! Everyone try to make it back to the room!" Zack yelled.

"But...we need to make it out together." Cody said.

"Here. Everyone Grab hold of everyone's hand." Zack said. The friends obliged.

"oh my god!" Bailey yelled. They all looked back to see that the tsunami was right in front of them.

"Run!" They all yelled. But the tsunami was too big and powerful that it knocked them right to their feet once again.

"Oh god!" Zack yelled.

"We need to get out of here!" Bailey yelled.

"But how?" Cody asked.

"We'll find a way." Bailey said.

"Look I need you both to promise me something." Cody said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Promise me that we will never leave each others sides. Promise me that we will always stick together through this thing." Cody said.

"Promise." Zack said. As the three friends embraced.

Meanwhile the other friends were now on the deck bellow them. The water was going through fast. They needed to get to the stern of the ship. But they didn't know how that was going to happen when there was constantly water flowing through the boat. As they looked around they noticed that the other three were no where in sight.

"Guys... I think the other three didn't make it." Woody said.

"I may think your right." Nathan said.

"Look I need you guys to promise me something." Stephanie said.

"What?" Addison asked.

"Promise me, that we are going to stick together through this. I just lost three loyal friends. I'm not ready to lose the others." Stephanie explained.

"Steph..." Nathan said.

"Promise me! Just promise me you will nevr leave my side!" Steohanie said through a batch of fresh tears.

"We promise." They all said as they got into a group hug.

Later on in the night, the water continued to rise and the entire ship was almost half filled. The rest of the passengers were running towards the stren of the ship where there was certainly going to be help provided. As Zack, Cody, and Bailey were now with the rest of the passengers they were all ordered to get into the life rafts. Zack immediately saved one for the three and they got in.

"There will be another boat that will take you all in!" The Captain said. "The Seven Seas High Students will continue classes on board but through the internet!" He finished.

"My god! These waves are huge!" Cody said.

"I know! What if we don't make it to the other boat?" Bailey asked.

"We will..." Zack said as the three of them were lowered into the water. Not knowing what was in store for them next.

_To Be Continued..._


	23. welcome to our new home

Love on Deck

Chapter 23: Welcome to our new Home

_**I KNOW LAST CHAPTER WASN'T THAT GOOD. BUT I PROMISE YOU...IF YOUR A FAN OF THE BROTHERLY LOVE, YOUR GOING TO LOVE THIS...NEXT CHAPTER BRING ON THE TEARS...:( **_

Zack, Cody and Bailey were bow aboard the Emerald of the Seas. As long as everyone else from the S.S. Tipton. They were all provided towels the moment that they were boarding. As the three friends made it to the now new cabins, they had found out that it was a lot bigger than their dorms at the S.S. Tipton. Zack and Cody were once again rooming together, and Bailey was going to have her own room until London was to return. They had tried to contact both London and Mr. Tipton but they were both unavailable. As Mr. Mosby walked onto the Emerald he began scanning the area for any sign of London. But to no avail. London was no where to be seen.

Zack and Cody were now trying to figure out how they were going to live. They had lost everything on the ship. But as soon as they found a package waiting for them outside their dorms, things were officially took a turn for the good. There were two trunks filled with clothing. The clothes were sent by Tipton Industries. Every single student got sent these packages which also included $10,000 to rebuild. Zack and Cody were shocked. They made a mental note to thank London if they saw her. But they were cut off when their phone went off.

"Who could be calling at one in the morning?' Cody asked.

"It's mom." Zack said.

"Put it on speaker." Cody said as the twins both sat down on the bed.

"Zack, Cody oh thank god my babies are o.k," Carrie said.

"We're o.k. mom." Cody said. "We're on board another ship for now."

"Did Bailey make it out O.K.?" Carrie asked.

"Yep. But we're thinking that the rest of our friends might be in trouble."

"Oh my poor babies. Anyways...I think it must be late where you are. So I'm going to let you sleep. Call me if you two need anything." Carrie said.

"Don't worry mom. We'll be fine." Zack said.

Soon after their mom called, Kurt and the rest of their family called. So that was how the rest of their evening went. The next day was thankfully a Saturday. They could rest up for the weekend. Because after what had happened to them, they were all tired out. So that;s exactly what they did. Neither of the twins waking up until 9:30 in the morning. As they made their way up onto the Main Deck they found it up and running with the breakfast buffet.

"You know Codes, me and you have got to go shopping today to look for things to spruce up our cabin." Zack said.

"That might be a good idea." Cody added.

"Hey you two." Bailey said as she joined Zack and Cody at their table.

"Hey..." They both replied.

"I see that you two used the clothes Tipton Industries sent." Bailey said.

"Yep. Thank God we're docked in Japan in Tipton's headquarters. Who knows how long these clothes would take to be delivered if we were out at sea." Cody said.

"Probably months." Zack replied.

"I wonder how all of our friends are doing?" Bailey asked.

"Their stong. They can make it." Cody added.

Just as he said those words, the rets of the crew began to come on board the ship. Among them were the rest of their friends.

"You guys!" The three of them said as they immediately engulfed them in a hug.

"Oh my god how did you even manage to make it here?' Cody asked.

"Luckily one of the crew members from the Emerald found us this morning under the Sky Deck's sign. We were under there the entire time." Stephanie explained.

"Thank God you are all o.k." Cody said. "You had us worried sick." He added.

"We thought you were all gone too." Woody said. "But luckily you guys are safe."

"Good. Now we can all enjoy our lives on this new boat. Did you know that this boat is twice as big as the S.S. Tipton?" Cody asked.

"I could tell by just looking at it." Nathan laughed.

"True say." Cody said smiling.

The rest of the day was spent looking for some things that they needed to spruce up thier new cabins. Zack and Cody had designed their cabin like a Hollywood style room. With a big Hollywood sign on the wall. They found it so cool. They also put some folding chairs, and out their pictures on star-shaped frames. One would be impressed that the twins could come up with something like this.

Bailey decided to design her half of the room. She decided to go with some farm stuff. That way it wouldn't make her miss home too much. Bailey smiled as she placed her new clothes in the closet. She finally had all of the closet space that she needed. She might as well take it for granted since London wasn't back just yet.

The students at Seven Seas High were still going to dock in Florida for the two weels. So the plans for that week were still on. The group of friends were so glad that they were still going to Florida. It was a trip they just couldn't afford to miss. The ship was currently in Japan. But they were expected to head back tonight. The students were still going to school on the boat. It turned out, that they had to do school in board rooms. But the staff was fine and understanding about the matter.

While the sudents weren't at school, they were all hanging out on the ship and checking it out. The Emerald had twelve pools, six gyms, about twenty different restaurants, they had a big shopping deck, and not to mention the waterpark. The friends were all there hanging out in the waterpark or in the teen club. Where they would do homework, or have fun during the night. The teen club was teen friendly with some amazing lighting effects, and non-alchoholic drinks. It was all good for the friends.

Finally it was the final week before Spring Break. The twins were in their dorm studying endlessly. Cody wrapped Zack in for a bone crashing hug.

"What was that for?" Zack laughed as he returned the hug.

"For actually trying." Cody laughed.

"You know, now that I've been trying I think school isn't such a bore anymore. I find it actually interesting." Zack said.

"I'm so proud of you." Cody said smiling. "You've really changed."

"I wanted to." Zack smiled.

"Good." Cody said.

"You know..." Zack said tightening the hug. "You really are a good brother."

"I could say the exact same thing about you." Cody said smiling.

"You know, that's exactly why your not only my sibling. Your my best friend." Zack said as he wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulder.

"I'm your best friend?" Cody asked.

"Haven't we been through this? Of course you are Codes. I mean who would have put up with me for the past seventeen years?" Zack asked.

"I guess your right." Cody said. "And for the record, your my best friend too. I mean your the only one who actually likes me being a dork." Cody laughed.

"For the record...you are a dork. I just don't think you could be Cody without that aspect." Zack laughed.

"And you can't be Zack either without teasing me." Cody laughed.

"You really are my twin aren't you?' Zack said pulling him in for another bone crashing hug.

"You bet. And that will never change." Cody said returning the hug.

The twins just stayed in that position for a while. Lord knew that they needed each other at this moment. With everything that had happened last night, they were just happy that the other twin had made it out alive. The two twins made a mental promise not to let the other twin out of their sight. Because lord knew that they needed each other.


	24. The tragedy in New York

Love on Deck

Chapter 24: The tragedy in New York

_**As I Said earlier this chapter is kind of sad :( But there is a profession of love. Not to worry all of you...happy chapters to come before the huge climax...and if you thought James was out of the story...think again. Maddie will also be making an appearance soon. Watch out because this story is just getting started **_

Maya Bennet was laying in her bed back home in the apartment. Her father had died when she was six. Her mother had cancer, and she had just found out that she might not make it longer. Maya felt a tear trickle down her face. She loved her mom so much. She had been the one who was always there for her. But if God forbid if her mom did die, she was going to have to move to Boston. But there was a good side. Her uncle was a pianist at the St. Marks Hotel. That was just across the street from the Tipton. Maya could see Zack whenever she wanted. But the downside, she had to learn to start new once again. Except for Zack and Cody. She knew no one else in the big city. Maya sighed as she got out of the bed. She decided that she might as well go for a walk in the city. She would always do that when she was depressed.

Maya found herself walking the busy streets of The Big Apple. Yet again, when wasn't it busy? It was midnight and she found herself in the midst of the crowd. She started to make her way down the Central Park. As she held her warm cup of cofee in her hands she walked down to the place that had held so many memories for her. Maya felt a tear go down her face as she passed the carousel in the park.

When she was five, Maya and her mother Elizabeth would always have fun on the carousel. They would go on it everyday after school. And when both of her parents were fighting, Maya had gone on the carousel to ride it. It was a source of comfort for her. As she sat on a bench the rain began to slowly fall, mixing in with Maya's tears. Maya let the tears fall down to the puddle in front of her.

The tears continued to fall down her face as she began to remember all of the times that her and her mom would have all the memories in the time when they would go to Broadway shows and have fun, the time they would travel and see all of the sights together, the times when she was just held in her mother's arms if she was upset about something. Maya could never have those memories back. That's what pained her. Knowing that she could of course relive those memories, but she didn't know if it could happen again. The thought of that just made the tears fall down even faster. As Maya remembered the happier times the ringing of her cellphone brought her out of her daydream.

"Hello?' Maya asked with a shaky voice.

"Ms. Bennet?" The nurses asked.

"Nurse Kathleen. What is it? Oh god...is it mom?"

"Sweetie...it's time." Kathleen said.

Maya immediately began running towards the streets hailing for a cab. After a few seconds, a cab pulled up in front of her. She told the driver to go immediately to Beth Isralel Hospital.

"Is everything o.k. miss? You seem sad?" The taxi driver said.

"It's a friend. I think I'm going to lose her tonight." Maya said through a fit of fresh new tears.

"Poor kid." The taxi driver said.

"Thank you." Maya said welcoming the sympathy.

Maya raced into the hospital as soon as the cab pulled up. The ride up in the elevator seemed to be the longest ride in her life. It was only supposed to be a short twenty minute ride up, but to her it felt like ages. She was in a race against time to get to see her mother. If it was true that she was going to pass, then she needed at least a moment to say goodbye to the woman who had raised her to be the woman that she is today. As she made it to the tenth floor she noticed other families crying over their loved ones now perished bodies. Maya felt the tears fall even faster. That was going to be her in a matter of moments. As she noticed Kathleen nod and opened the door for her, Maya stepped into the room. Her mother's hospital room was filled with cards, and flowers from loved ones. She had been in chemotherapy for three years. So for those years, Maya was basically on her own. But she proved that she could do it. She still remained the same person that she was.

"Maya?" Elizabeth Bennet asked weakly.

"Yes mom?" Maya said taking her hand.

"Thank you for being here sweetie." Elizabeth said.

"Mom are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world." Maya said hugging her mom.

"Maya...I just want you to know...I am so proud of you sweetie. You've been so strong over these past years." Elizabeth stated.

"I had no choice mom. I needed to be strong. For you." Maya smiled.

"And i'm grateful for that." Elizabeth forced a smile. But the pain was evident in her face.

"Mom. Just relax." Maya said.

"I...feel...so... tired..." Elizabeth said.

"Mom...close your eyes." Maya said.

"I...love...you..." Elizabeth said as she closed her eyes.

"Mom..." Maya was finally time. Time to say goodbye. "Thank you for being the best mother in the world. Sure I was a brat most of the time, but you were the one who kept me in line. You were the one who kept me keep my life straight. If you hadn't taught me everything, I seriously don't know how I would go on in life. Mom...your the best. Your the only person who would always be there for me. Like when I had the big Juliard audition...you were the one who encouraged me. You were always my inspiration mom. I will never forget anything that you have done for me mom. I love you. And I hope you know that. I know your going to be in your happy place now. But right now...I just need to know that your here." Maya said. As she said that the beeping on the monitor became more faint. Suddenly, it just died out. Maya let all of the tears out. The most important person in her life...gone...She pulled out her phone and called the next person who loved her with all of her heart.

"Zack?" Maya said into the phone.

"Maya...sweetie are you crying?" Zack was paying attention to Cody's lecture on how to find the missing angle of a triangle when he had gotten a call. He looked at Cody and he wore the same worried look. "Baby...what's wrong?"

"Zack...my mom...she...died..." Maya said as she once again burst into another round of fresh tears.

"Sweetie. I'm so sorry." Zack said.

"Zack...I need you. I need you here for me." Maya said.

"Maya...I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise." Zack said as he hung up.

Zack immediately packed all of his clothes. He explained everything to Cody and Bailey who had walked in by the end of their conversation. The two of them were shocked of course. But they were happy that Zack was putting the needs of his girlfriend first. He explained everything to Mr. Mosby. He nodded and called the helicopter to pick him up. Soon enough, Zack was on his way to New York. He needed to be there for Maya.

_**The next day...**_

Zack landed in JFK at around noon. He immediately made his way to the adress that Maya had given him when they were still going to school together in Juliard. As he finally exited the cab he found out that Maya wasn't joking when she was living in the heart of the city. Zack ran into the building and into the elevator. Maya needed him, and he sure wasn't going to abandon her. As he knocked on her door, Maya immediately fell into his arms.

"Zack...your here." Maya said into his shirt.

"Of course I am sweetie. And I'm going to be here until your o.k." Zack said.

"What about Spring Break? The trip to Florida?" Maya asked.

"Maya...they may be my friends...but your my girlfriend...so you will always come first." Zack smiled.

"Thank you for being here Zack." Maya said.

"No problem sweetie." Zack kissed her cheek.

The very next day was a very hard day for Maya. As they made their way to the chappel, Maya noticed the white casket laying in front of the chappel. It was then that the reality hit her. The entire reason why she was here today. To pay her final respects to her loving mother. As Maya sat down she was hugged by many different family members. When they introduced them to Zack they all approved that he had blown off a day in Japan to be there for her. Zack just smiled and explained that he would stay until Maya was better. They all thought that Zack was perfect for Maya. That he was not only cute, but he also had a kind heart.

As the mass went on, Maya cried on Zack's shoulder. He knew that it was going to be hard for her. Maya smiled when they were in the limo. She had truly found the right guy for her. He had always been there all along. Except she didn't see it. Maya kissed Zack on his cheek on their way to the cemetary.

"What was that for?" Zack smiled.

"For being the best boyfriend in the world." Maya simply stated. "I mean you could be in Florida right now. But your here for me. No guy has ever done that for me." Maya smiled.

"I would drop everything just to be there for you Maya. I hope you know that. Zack said."

"I do know that." Maya kissed him sweetly.

"It's time to get out sweetie." Zack said.

Once again, Maya had been crying on Zack's shoulder as soon as she placed the rose on top of her mom's casket. Zack hugged her close to him. He never liked to see Maya cry. It would always hit a soft spot with him. But he knew that Maya needed him right now. So he was there for her. Like a boyfriend should be. _Now I finally understand what it feels like to be in love_ Zack thought to himself. Even though they had only been going out for about a couple of weeks, Zack knew in his heart that Maya was no Maddie. He was special to her. Maya was like no other girl. She always had this something about her.

Zack had stayed with Maya until the very end of the week. Maya had insisted that he go to Florida and enjoy his spring break while he could. He kissed Maya's cheek to thank her. As Zack left, Maya knew in her heart that everything was going to be o.k. as long as Zack was there for her.

_**This is about it for this chapter. Everyone remember to check out my two collaborations A Rose with Any other Name and Old Flames new Love. They are all amazing stories. I'm falling in love with the both of them. **_

**_P.S. If we Ever Meet again and my other Zaya story are going to be updated pretty soon. As well as Learning to Let Go. Those stories are far from over. So be excited because I promise you, there are going to be a lot more stories to come soon..._**


	25. On the road

Love on Deck

Chapter 25: Hitting the Road

Florida heat was sweltering throughout the city. As the ship pulled into the docks all the students on board the Emerald of the Seas were finally excited for Spring Break to begin. After what they had all been through, they all knew that they deserved a break from all of that madness. As Zack walked onto the gang plank once again he simply smiled as he saw his twin standing there observing a plant. He sneaked up behind him and immediately caught him in a bear hug.

"Geez Zack! You were only gone for five days..." Cody said returning the hug.

"Yeah...but I missed torturing you..." Zack smiled.

"Oh please...would you just admit that you miss me?" Cody laughed.

"Fine..." Zack said after a while.

"Oh Zack your back..." Bailey said as she emerged from the elevator.

"What time did Tipton Industries hire the limos for?" Zack asked as he scanned the upper deck, where he Cody, and Bailey were currently walking.

"I think he ordered them for seven this evening. We should be at the resort before eight or nine." Cody replied.

The ship was in Tampa Bay. The gang was making their way up to Orlando in the evening so they could spend some time checking out the sites. Cody had pre-occupied himself the previous evening packing up his suitcase. Zack didn't need to pack since he already left his suitcase from the trip to new York in the storage closet. As Zack was looking for some sunscreen for the ship, he noticed that Woody and Addison were once again making out in public. Zack had to shudder at that sight. It simply wasn't right. As he made his way to catch uo with his twin, he also noticed that Nathan and Stephanie were having an intamate moment at the ships pizza parlor. Zack smiled. He was happy his friends had finally found love. But this kind of made him miss Maya. He would see her in June again when they were in New York, but it seemed like such a long time away. As he made his way down to his cabin, hr noticed that everything was packed and ready to go. Zack knew that Cody had planned it all in his little head of his. He would always plan overboard when he went on trips. It was a good thing, since Zack didn't have to do anything at all. Just sit there and watch Cody do all of the work. But he did feel sorry for him once in a while.

While the group met up at the ship's teen lounge, they went through everything. They made sure that everyone was there before they grabbed the two couches against the wall.

"Now the limo is going to be here at seven. So everyone meet on the upper deck for six thirty." Cody said.

"Since we're basically on the road for most of the dinner rush...we're going to have to ask the driver to stop by the Hard Rock Cafe or something on our way to Orlando.I hear they have the best food there." Zack commented.

"Now that dinner is settled..." Cody joked. "We all decided that we are going to be rooming with?" Everyone basically nodded. Zack got the suite to himself since Maya wasn't around.

"O.k. now everyone has their bags in the storage closet...and I told the people at the resort to expect us at around...10" Zack said.

"In the evening?" Woody asked.

"No in the morning...yes in the evning!" Nathan replied.

"Ok...no need to be hurtful..." Woody commented.

"Now is everyone clear about what we are going to be doing over the next two weeks?" Cody asked. Everyone nodded.

"Then let's meet back here later. Right now...I think I still have my shift to do as the waiter." Zack said as he ran off.

"And I promised Ms. Tutwiler I would wash her boards." Stephanie replied.

"Oh man...the restaurant needs me in an hour." Cody replied. The Emerald had heard of Cody's job as head chef at Tipton Cuisine so, they hired him for Pearls of the ocean. The restaurant where him and Zack worked.

"Oh...I start my shift as cashier soon." Bailey replied as she ran off.

Soon enough, everyone was doing their respected jobs. Cody and Zack had both been granted extra time off since they were the most dedicated workers that the restaurant had seen. And they understood that they had their senior projects to do as well. But Zack had done half of his work with Cody already. Now all that was left for Cody to do was to do his write-up...their write-up. Soon enough, Zack and Cody were clocking out of the restaurat and heading off towards their cabins to change out of their uniforms.

"Can you believe it Code Red? A whole two weeks with our friends!" Zack said excitedly as he slung his backpack onto his back.

"I know...after all that we've been through...It's a good thing their giving us a much needed break. Even I need a break from school once in a while.' Cody laughed.

"Yeah. And after the tsunami, and Maya...I think I deserve a time off too." Zack said.

"You know...your really getting into Maya aren't you?" Cody asked as they made their way into the elevator.

"Yeah...I think she maybe the one..." Zack smiled.

"I'm happy for you..." Cody smiled as Zack just smiled back.

"Hey...I was thinking...maybe me and you could do something together while on break...you know...just the two of us..." Zack said.

"I would like that." Cody smiled.

"You seriously want to spend time with me?" Zack asked intrigued.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cody asked.

"It's just that...I thought you would enjoy spending time with your girlfriend more..." Zack said.

"Zack..." Cody said as he wrapped his arms around Zack's shoulders..."Bailey may be my girl...but your my brother. And you definately come first." Cody said.

"Really?' Zack smiled.

"Of course." Cody smiled back.

"Your not making any of this up are you?' Zack asked.

"Of course not." Cody said. "Your my other half Zack. I mean without you...I would have nobody." Cody said.

"Thanks for always being there for me buddy. I know I always took it for granted, and I always expected it of you to do those things for me in the past...but that phase is definately over."Zack smiled.

"Your sure?" Cody joked.

"Positive." Zack smiled.

"Good to know." Cody smiled back as the two stepped out of the elevator.

The friends were soon in the large stretch limo on their way to the resort again. Of course, Cody would never forget his first resort visit during the Christmas Holidays. That would akways be a trip he would always remember. As Bailey snuggled closer to him, he wrapped his arm protectively around her as she dozed off. Everyone decided that after one hour in the car, a meal would be nice. So that's exactly what they did. They ate their dinner at the Hard Rock Cafe. With only one more hour until the check-in line would close up at Universal Resort, they had a quick burger and fries and were out before they knew it. as they drew nearer to the resort, Cody smiled as Zack laid his head on his shoulder so he could fall asleep. He really loved that old lug. He was his everything. As he looked around the limo, he found out that he was the only one awake at the moment. He soon fell asleep as Bailey hugged him close.

Soon enough the friends were all standing in the spacious lobby of the resort with their suite keys. Zack had a smile on his face as he looked around at the magical resort around him. People were heading home after a day of enjoying what the park had to offer. He smiled to his twin as he waved him goodbye. He hoped this trip would finally bring him the brother bonding that he and Cody both needed. After all that had happened, the two never got to spend time together after the tsunami and a day later, Maya's mother dying in New York. But Zack hoped that he wasn't pushing his brother away. He smiled as he looked around his room. He found one bed to himself and a balcony that overlooked Universal Studios Resort. He smiled as he and Cody had figured out what they would do the next day. It was a day all for them to spend time together. Just like the old times.

"I promise you buddy. I'll make up for all of those times tomorrow." Zack smiled.

Meanwhile in Cody and Bailey's hotel room, the couple was currently having a bubble bath together. Bailey giggled while Cody began tickling her behind the ears again. Cody just smiled. He knew exactly how to make her happy.

"You know Cody...I can't believe we've been together for almost half of a year now." Bailey said.

"Your tellng me... after all that's happened with us...I think I'm just happy that your still mine." Cody smiled.

"And I'll always be yours..." Bailey said as she kissed him passionately.

A few hours later, Cody and Bailey had smiles of pleasure on their faces. Their kiss in the bathtub did definately get oout of control, which resulted them to engaging in a passionate make-out session. Cody had to smile as he held a smiling Bailey in his arms. This was how he wanted it to be until the day he died practically. He smiled as he kissed her again knowing that he had been blessed with a girl who would love him forever.


	26. Kettlecorn get out of my mind

Love on Deck,,,

Chapter 26: Kettlecorn Get out of my Mind...

**Three surprise characters will make a very important appearance in this chapter...they will play a major part not in this story, but in the sequel to this story...Yes people there will be a sequel to this...More info on when that might happen as soon as I finish this one...but these characters will play a major role in this story as well...but not in the way yout think...**

Zack Martin was slowly walking through the Sky Deck. Even though it was the very last weekend of Spring Break, Zack had a lot on his mind. And this time, it wasn't just Maya. It was Cody. Anyone who grew up knowing the twins, they knew that they were inseperable. But come time for them to go to College, he knew that it was all going to change. As Zack looked out towards the ocean he sighed. With only two months before graduation, the clock was ticking now. As Zack sat on the edge of the rails, he was deep in thought. What if something happened to Cody while he was away? He couldn't stand the thought of his brother in some sort of predicament. Any brother would be so glad to have the younger brother out of their skin, and out of their life. But Zack was different. He was the brother that needed the little brother in his life. Cody was his personal hero. He was always there for him. Through the good and the bad. There was never a day that Cody was never there for Zack. As he saw the moon break through all of the clouds, he observed the ship. He found most of the students on the Lido Deck having a blast. As Zack sighed once again, he felt a pair of arms wrap a sweater around him. He looked up and saw none other than Cody.

"Hey Codes." Zack smiled.

"Doing some tinking too?" Cody asked.

"Yep...Can you believe it? Two more months and we'll be saying goodbye to this ship for good." Zack added.

"I know...It kind of kills..." Cody said.

"Heck, this has been our home for the past three years now. I don't think I'm even ready to say goodbye to it." Zack confessed.

"I don't know how I'll be able to do it either." Cody added.

"And my biggest fear will finally come true..." Zack said.

"Zack...biggest fear? What are you talking about?" Cody asked.

"What I meant was...O.k. look..." Zack sighed. "I know I never show it enough but..you play a huge role in my life Cody...Heck, ever since we've been little there was never a time that we've been apart. Except when you went on that Math Camp thingy. And now...after this...we'll be bidding farewell for good..." Zack said. "And we'll be the kind of brothers that don't even talk anymore..."

"Who said we would bid goodbye for good?" Cody asked.

"Face it Cody...We can't fly out to see each other, it would be too expensive. And we can never drive to see each other either...The only time we'll see each other is during Christmas..." Zack said.

"That may be true...but trust me on this Zack...you could never lose me as a brother even if you tried..." Cody said.

"Promise?" Zack asked.

"Cross my heart...Hope to die.,.." Cody said while Zack threw himself into Cody's chest.

"Good...Because I don't know if I can live with myself if you left..." Zack said.

"That is one thing you will never have to worry about..." Cody said.

One week later...

Bailey and Cody were sitting on their patio chair. Bailey smiled as Cody handed her her strawberry smoothie.

"Thank God...I was getting thirsty here..." Bailey laughed.

"Sorry sweetie..." Cody said as he hugged her. "Long line-up." Cody smiled.

"What would I ever do without you?" Bailey wondered as she kissed his cheek to thank him for the smoothie.

"Bails...are you worried about starting at Stanford?" Cody asked.

"Not one bit...Why are you?"

"I don't know Bails..." Cody sighed. "Call me crazy...but I think that college will be a huge obstacle for us..." Cody sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Bailey asked worried.

"I don't know...Call me Mr. Perfect, but it just can't help but think that college will you know...tear us further and further apart...I mean look at us now...This is the only alone time we got in two weeks Bails...What if this continues to happen?"

"I don;t know...But I will tell you one thing..." Bailey replied.

"What's that?" Cody wondered.

"You will always be my Cody...The Cody that I fell in love with...And who I will always love...Forever..." Bailey smiled.

"And you'll always be my little hay Bail...The one and only girl for me..." Cody said as Bailey placed a passionite kiss on his lips.

"Are you still worried about Stanford Cody?" Bialey asked.

"Of course..." Cody replied. "Bails, do you want to know what my biggest fear is?" Cody asked.

"What's that?" Bailey asked.

"Losing you...I love you that much..." Cody said pulling her into a bone crashing hug.

"You could never lose me Cody...Not now...Not ever..." Bailey said as she kissed his cheek. "I will be forever yours..."

"That's a promise isn't it?" Cody asked.

"Promise." Bailey said as she pulled Cody in for a hug.

Back in Kettlecorn, Moose was officially filling out his application to Stanford University. He had wanted to get out of Kettlecorn since he was a little boy. But he never had the courage to. He admired Bailey for mustering up her strength to actually convince Johnny and Sally Pickett that moving away from the future they had laid out for her, was simply her best choice. Now Moose was 17 now. Almost a full adult. And by the time he was to graduate from Kettlecorn Middle School (which was a farmhouse that consisted of only 10 graduating students). Moose sighed in contentment as he walked down to the mailbox to send in the forms. He smiled. If he sent them in on time, by November, he would be in California. Moose smiled at that thought as his little brother Oliver ran into the room.

Oliver was Moose's younger brother by one year. They were as close as we knew Zack and Cody to be. And Moose was just sad that he had to leave him behind to take care of their father Kevin Spencer. Kevin had been diagnosed with stage four terminal cancer. He had been fighting it for four years now. Moose had to sell their last cow in able for them to afford the best treatment. But the doctor told him yesterday, that they may be a little too late for anything to take effect.

"Hey Moose..." Oliver said as he walked into the kitchen and pulled up a chair.

"Hey Oli..." Moose said as he joined him. "What you doing up this late at night? It's almost twelve."

"I couldn't sleep with dad's constant snoring." Both of the boys snickered at this thought.

"How's he holding up?" Moose asked.

"He's holding up just fine..." Oliver replied. "If you call breathing heavily, sneezing loudly, and screaming in pain fine..."

"That bad huh?" Moose said worried.

"I think we're going to lose him before Christmas Moose." Oliver sighed.

"Just like we lost mom two years ago..." Moose sighed.

Lara Spencer was the best mother anyone could ever ask for. She and Maggie were close frineds. In fact, that's how Moose had met Bailey. But Lara had died when she ran her car into a lighting pole in the middle of a thunderstrom. Moose and Oliver had been heartbroken. They had lost their role model in life. It's not that Kevin was a horrible father, but he could have done a lot better than abandoning the boys. He only walked into their life when Moose was about 10. Apparently he had been a runaway from a crime that he had comitted when he was younger. But he never got into much detail with that. As Moose hugged Oliver, he realized something...He was going to miss that kid when he was gone. One thing was for sure, he was going to be the best brother he could even if he was halfway across the country.

Back home in Boston, The St. Marks Hotel was busy. Todd St. Mark was sitting near a fireplace. He was holding a photo of London. It had been about 6 years since he had seen the love of his lfie. The six years he had been in Switzerland studying to become a dentist, London was the constant thing on his mind. Todd's office was being loaded once again. He was taking over, since Ilsa was in jail for abusing an employee. Todd just laughed. He knew she had it in her. As Todd stared across the street to the neighbouring Tipton he smiled.

"Soon my love. Soon we will be together again." Todd smiled. But little did Todd know, that London had since found a new guy.

As the rain in Thailand fell on the hut Khun Yai used to live in. She had been terribly worried for her brother in law. Wilfred Tipton had since dissapeared. He had not returned any of her calls. It was like he was cutting her out of his life. But it made no sense to the elderly woman. He had called her each and every night for a while now. Ever since London had come to visit her, he made sure that he was in constant contact with her. As Khun Yai walked towards the rice farm, she noticed something that was very odd in the very distance. The shape of a helicopter in the near distance. Khun Yai went to go check out what on earth a helicopter was doing in the middle of a field.

_To be Continued..._

**London, Maddie, and James will be making their appearances before long...London will be in the next chapter along with Maddie. And James is gone for a while...but he is not dead people...**


	27. The tale of two Tipton's

Love on Deck

Chapter 27: The Tale of two Tipton's

**Newsflash people, I totally made up Kenedy & Lamport Psychiatric Center...I just needed a fancy name for a psych ward for London... And you will find out some things about London's birth mother. **

**Kenedy &Lamport Psychiatric Facility: Los Angeles California-March 15 2011**

London Tipton was sitting in the corner of the white and small secluded room. She had been in here ever since she had lost it in the LA Tipton when she found out that the Tipton Helicopter had crashed and her father was in it. The memory still pained her. She wished that she could head back to the ship again. Little did she know, that the S.S. Tipton had sunk during a tsunami. London had missed all of her friends on board, Maddie, Cody, Zack, Nathan, Staphanie, Bailey, and most of all she missed Mark. She hadn't seen him for about 15 days now. They should be out enjoying the open seas again and going through the regular classes. London wished she could just convince the psychaiatrists that she was stable enough and she can get out of this prison cell. Because it was true. London had felt so imprisoned in this cell. And the only time that she was allowed out of the room was for walks in the courtyard, or when they called meals in the cafeteria. London smiled. The food at the facility, reminded her of the time she attened Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow with Maddie and the food there was simply ridiculous in her books. But there were some sacrifices in life that she needed to make. London thought of her time back in Boston. Boston was her home. Where most of her memories were. There was the memory of all of those pointless boyfriends. The only decent one that she had found a liking to still, was Todd St. Mark. Even though he chose Switzerland over her, Todd had still captured her heart for all of these years. He was the only boyfriend that she can actually relate to because he was rich, and he actually accepted her for who she really was. The other boyfriends just took advantage of her, used her money, and only stayed in a relationship with her because of their popularity with their friends. Todd was a totally different story. After the ball, he left and London would be lying to herself if she didn't say that she was heartbroken. But she understood clearly. He had done it because of the family business. And she wanted nothing but happiness for her. London was taken out of her memories when a nurse walked in.

"Ms Tipton we have a guest here to see you." Lynne announced. Lynne was one of the nurses that London had known to trust these past fourteen days.

"London..." Maddie said.

"Maddie...Oh my gosh..." London said as she engulfed her friend in a tight hug.

"You had us so worried about you..." Maddie replied.

"Really?" London said.

"Yeah life on board the Emerald has been great..."

"The what?" London asked.

"You didn't find out about the S.S. Tipton sinking?" Maddie asked.

"It sunk...Oh goodness...Is everyone O.k.?" London asked.

"Everyone is perfectly fine..." Maddie said. "I even brought Mark along to assure you..."

"London..." Mark said as he ran into the room.

"Mark oh thank goodness your safe..." London said.

"Me...Thank goodness your safe. You had us all worried honey. We were all worried that you would take this news bad..." Mark said.

"Well...that's practically the reason I'm here." London laughed.

"Oh London..." Maddie sighed..."Why didn't you contact us?"

"Look you have no idea how many times I wanted to call you guys...Or send an e-mail...but I have no source of connecting to you guys unless I convince these goons that I'm perfectlu stable." London replied.

"We understand London..." Mark said.

"Look London...Why don't I get the doctor and you can show him that you are stable?" Maddie aksed.

"No chance...Dr. Schneider won't be back for a while. "London said.

"Just how long are we talking about?" Mark asked.

"Try six days..." London said.

"Don't worry London. We'll stay here with you until you get all better." Maddie said.

"Thank you guys..." London said. "Now why don't you tell me about the new ship your living on?" London laughed.

**Thailand**

Khun Yai was sitting beside Wilfred Tipton. As she tended to his woumbs. He had been knocked out since she had found him about 24 hours ago. Seeing an old Tipton face had brought some memories into the old lady. She remembered the first time she had met him. Even though he was a spolied rich boy, she saw that he loved Jenny with all of his life. Jenny So. London Tipton's actul mother in the flesh. Jenny had since been travelling the word. Khun Yai shook her head. Jenny hadn't returned home for a while now. And she knew that there was no chance of her comming home anytime soon. Anyone who knew Jenny, knew that she never liked to stay in one place for a long time. That was why she had left London. Thinking of London again brought back some memories for her. She had been the one that he broght her into the world.

_Flashback..._

_London England...April 17th 1987_

_Khun Yai was holding Jeny's hand as she was trying her best to give birth to her baby daughter. Wilfred had shown up just in time as well. _

_"Come on Jenny. You can do this...One more push and she will be into the world." Khun Yai encouraged. _

_"Mom I can't do it..." Jenny said tired. _

_"Jenny you have to." Khun Yai said. _

_"Come on Jenny...Our daughter will be here soon...Just one more push O.k.?" _

_Jenny gave it one more gigantic push and the crying of a baby girl was finally heard. Khun Yai smiled as she saw her daughter's baby in her arms. She looked just like her mom. _

_Khun Yai could tell that this baby girl was going to be one special girl. _

_"Oh Wilfred what should we call her?" Jenny asked. _

_"London. London Tipton." _

The memories of Jenny's past were also brought into the elderly woman's mind. Khun Yai sighed. When she had found out that her Jenny was blind, she felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. As she grew up, none of the boys would actually accept her. Wilfred was the only one who actually helped her through her condition. Thus resulting in Jenny falling in love with him. And through their ten years of marriage, she hadn't seen her daughter this happy. But Jenny was truly happy when London was broguht into the world. Even though she couldn't physically see her, she could tell that she had adored that baby girl. Up until London turned four, Jenny had stuck by her side. When her and Wilfred had filed for divorce, Khun Yai could clearly see the hurt in the little girls eyes. She felt so sorry that she had to go through her parents fighting at such a young age. As she watched the little London mature to the London she knew, she could still see the hurt of going through eight different mothers. When she only looked up to one. The original Mrs. Tipton. Khun Yai sighed. London was certainly going to go through a lot in her life, and it was just about to get started.

**What did you think of London's past? Any thoughts as to Jenny So the original Mrs. Tipton? And what about her sickness? The Tipton's are certainly shaping up to be a very interesting and intriguing family aren't they? **


	28. A different Cody?

Love on Deck...

Chapter 28: A Different Cody?

**You will finally meet London's mother Jenny in this chapter...and we're finally going to go in depth and find out why she is the way she is... and Zack and Cody make a brief appearance... And Todd will finally begin a long journey to get to his London...If only he knew where to start exactly... **

**Barcelona Spain-March 20th 2011**

The sun crept through the So mansion. The beautiful Jenny So slowly began to crawl out of bed. She began to feel around for the walking stick that she had left beside her bed. As she drew the curtains back, she felt the warm sun attack her face once again. Jenny had been living in the So mansion ever since she had ran away from London England when London had turned one. She lived there with her father Kyoto So. As Jenny slowly walked down the stairs using the wall as her guide, she heard the door slam. Jenny sighed. Her father must have had a mental breakdown with one of the housekeepers once again. As Jenny walked into the spacious kitchen she heard the rustling of dishes being put away in the counter.

"Good morning Ms. So..." Estelle the housemaid greeted as she pulled out Jenny's chair.

"Hello Estelle...Have you seen Juno?" Jenny asked.

Juno was Jenny's seeing eye dog. Juno had been her guide for as long as Jenny could actually remember. She had been blinded ever sicne she was about six. Jenny sighed as she remembered her horrible past. Jenny was suddenly brought back into the present, as she heard Juno barking near her chair.

"Hey Juno..." Jenny said hapily as she began to pat the golden retriever's head.

"Ms. So...Your father requests your presence in the ballroom..." Joaquin the butler said.

"Thank you for telling me..." Jenny said politely as she began to walk towards the spacious mansion.

It took about a full five minutes before Jenny stumbled into the familiar surroundings of the grand ballroom. She made her way to her regular seat in the middle of the room. She could tell her father's eyes were focused on her.

"Jenny sit..." Kyoto siad sternly.

"Father...must I remind you...I am a living human being not a dog..." Jenny said.

"Jenny dear...I need you to do daddy a big favour..." Kyoto said.

"How big of a favour are we talking about father?" Jenny asked curiously.

"I need you to head back to Thailand..." Kyoto said.

"And why would I do that?" Jenny asked.

"Apparently your mother is still around..." Kyoto said.

"Are you sure father?" Jenny asked shocked to find out that her mother was still alive. Old Hiroko So..."I haven't seen her in twenty years..." Jenny said as tears made her way down her face.

"And that's a good thing..." Kyoto smiled.

"How is that a good thing?" Jenny asked her father.

"That way...we can avoid her like we have all these years..." Kyoto laughed.

"Father we've abandoned her for so long... she deserves to know that her daughter is alive..." Jenny said.

"After what she has done to us? I don't rhink so..." Hiroko laughed.

"You know what...This whole arguement is useless..." Jenny said slamming the door in her fathers face.

**The Emerald-**

Back on board the ship Zack and Cody were busy working on getting everything ready for the next few months. Maya had just called him and said that nothing could possibly keep her away from their graduation. As The Emerald was sailing through Asia, the fact that had hit the twins hard was that as soon as they sailed through Korea then they would begin their long voyage home. Carrie said that she would also be on board for thier wedding. And Kurt and Jen's wedding was going to happen in about six days after their graduation. Both of the boys were going to be serving as best man. Even though they weren't thrilled that they were going to have a new mom, they should be supportive about their fathers decision. But there was still that one dream that they could have the family that they once had once again. But there was also the fact that both of their parents were seeing other people. It was true. Carrie had began to date Serge the conceierge once agian. Zack swore that if he was ever going to hurt their mother again that he would have to beat the living daylights out of him . Cody just laughed. Speaking of Cody, Cody was found sitting near the crow's nest. He was staring out at the setting sun. He had no idea why, but the sunset had brought him some comfort. Bailey walked onto the crows nest and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong Cody? You seem kind of...down..." Bailey added.

"I don't know Bails...Two months from today, we're going to be out of here...It's just finally hitting me that we're all going our seprate ways...I mean sure I'm going through college with you Nate and Steph, but there is this huge tug at my heart when I think that this is the first time that me and Zack will actually be apart..." Cody sighed.

"I know how you feel..." Bailey sighed. "I woouldn't admit this to a living soul, but I'm going to miss having London around..." Bailey laughed.

"Seriously? Out of all the people I thought would be happy not to go to school with London anymore I always thought you would top that list..." Cody laughed.

"Believe me...I thought so too..." Bailey giggled. "But I'm going to miss her poking fun at me..." Bailey laughed.

"I sure will miss her using me to do her homework...Wow...I can actually do my own homework now..." Cody said shocked.

"That must be a huge step..." Bailey laughed.

"It is a big step for me...after all of these years doing homework for people I can actually become focused..." Cody laughed.

"Well...It was bound to happen sometime..." Bailey laughed.

"True...I guess It's finally time for me to discover my true self." Cody sighed.

"Huh?" Bailey asked a little confused.

"I know it sounds wacked...But for about eighteen years now, I've been living in the shaddows of being the nerdy twin...Not actually being able to be myself...But now that I'm away from zack and everyone else...I can actually let myself be free...and actually find out who I really am. Because I know deep down inside me that there is a lot more than the nerd perona going on in me...I just hope I can find it..." Cody sighed.

"And you will..." Bailey smiled. "And no matter what...I'll always be there to support you..." Bailey smiled.

"Thank you Bailey...That really means a lot..." Cody said pulling her into a hug.

On the other side of the ship, Zack was sitting in the Teen Lounge. He and Woody were supposed to meet for dinner, but Woody went out with Addison instead. Zack sighed. It was expected. That man was crazy for her. And they were going to be apart for college. He wanted to spend every waking moment by her side. Zack smiled as he noticed that Cody walked into the lounge.

"Code Red over here!" Zack snapped his fingers.

"Hey Zack... How's your month been? " Cody smiled as Zack stood up to hug his twin. It was true...Cody and Zack didn't spend time together for a month. Cody was just glad that Zack was willing to spend time with him still. And due to their hectic work schedules, they both knew they needed it.

"Pretty good...Hope you don't mind the company.." Zack laughed. "I was supposed to be meeting Woody tonight for dinner...But I guess he got sidetracked by Addison..." Zack said.

"Well...At least I'm here..." Cody smiled.

"Thank goodness for that..." Zack smiled. "Hope you don't mind...I didn't expect you to come so I ordered a cheeese pizza..." Zack explained.

"I can live with that..." Cody smiled.

'Hey Cody..." Zack began to say.

"Yeah?" Cody said as he took a sip out of the soda Zack had bought for him.

"What do you say we catch a movie after this?' Zack asked.

"I would actually enjoy that..." Cody laughed.

So for the next few hours, Zack and Cody took the time to get reaquainted with each other. Because they both knew that they hadn't spent as much time as they could have spent together. Cody was busy with his speech, Zack was busy with his music, the twins really never had time for each other. Zack had to conscider that for a moment. Even though they did promise that they would never be strangers, the thought of their busy schedules in college and even after that with their careers shocked him. If he kept this up, then Cody would soon be a distant memory. Zack shook that thought out of his head.

"Are you o.k. Zack?" Cody asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Zack asked nervously.

"Well first, you shook your head like you were trying to get something off of your mind..." Cody explained. "And second, I was asking you if Maya was comming for graduation for the past five minutes and never got an answer back..."

"I'm sorry buddy...I have a lot to think about..." Zack said as he opened the cabin door.

"Care to share?" Cody asked as he lay on his bed.

"I keep thinking to myself...If I keep up with my busy schedule as a musician like dad, your going to be a distant memory for me..." Zack said.

"You really think so?" Cody asked.

"Well yeah...I mean over the past month, we only saw each other before we turned out the lights to go to bed..." Zack sighed.

"Wow...I never thought of that before..." Cody sighed.

"Is this a sign that we're growing apart?" Zack wondered.

"It could be..." Cody answered.

"I don't want that to happen..." Zack sighed.

"But it is...And maybe... It's for the best..." Cody sighed. "For the past eighteen years of my life...I've been so dependent on you to be there for me...And when we go our seprate ways...I won't have that older protecter anymore...Instead, I'm going to be out in the world...Chasing my dreams just like you...I guess growing apart is one of the crucial steps that needs to happen in order for us to actually discover who we are in the real world...We can still be the best of friends...Just different people..." Cody concluded.

"Different...There's the word..." Zack sighed. "You know, you maybe right..I mean my entire life I was always expecting you to be there...And that won't go on forever...we have to move on after graduation..." Zack said as he let a tear roll down his face. "But I don't think I'm ready to let go of youyet...I don't think I ever could... I...I..." Zack sobbed into his hands. Cody walked over to Zack and wrapped his arms around his brother. Just like he did for him so many times.

**Boston Massacheusists- Tipton Hotel-**

The barking of Blitzkerg could be heard across the street at Todd desperately tried to make his way into the hotel without the actual dog trying to attack him. As he entered the spacious lobby of the Tipton he immediately went to go look for London. As he was looking he ran into Carrie who happened to wrap up her show.

"May I help you?" Carrie asked as she put down her purse.

"Yes actually...Have you seen London Tipton around..." Todd asked.

"Sir...I'm afraid she doesn't live here anymore..." Carrie explained.

"How is that possible? This is her hotel..." Todd said.

"She's on board the Emerald now...She's been on that ship for quite some time now..." Carrie explained.

"Oh...Thank you..." Todd said as he walked out of the hotel. Todd made a promise to himself that night...He was going to go through the ends of the earth to get to London. He needed his one true love back. For good.


End file.
